Collide
by tennisfreak328
Summary: Sequel to All I needed. Banks has a new girlfriend but Julie wants him back, and other crazy duck antics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this...

Back from Russia fun stuff so here's the beginning of the next part, I don't know where it is going really so I suppose I will take suggestions ;)

Adam's POV:

" So what are we watching?" Lily asked me. Her hand was resting gently on my shoulder as we were sitting on the leather sofa in my family room. She had come over to drop off my home work and help me with the German I missed. I had been stuck at home for almost a week and it was becoming unbearable– it was hard to believe I lived here full time for fourteen years with out killing myself– not only was I bored but I had to live with my father full time. Even though he was hardly ever home he made his presence known when he was. Technically I was not supposed to have visitors but no one was home– with the exception of the maid– and she was helping me with my homework. I was also willing to take the risk, I hadn't seen her since Saturday and I missed her.

" Yeah I don't know" I replied to her. I was way to distracted by her to be paying attention to what we were watching. When I looked it looked like we were watching QVC or something.

" That's an umm... intreasting outfit" she said referring to the American flag type sweater they were selling.

" Yeah you should get it. It would look great on you" I joked.

" I don't think that would look good on anyone." she replied still staring at the television looking amazed.

" Yeah your probably right, what else is on now?" I asked as I began flipping through the channels. We ended up putting on Room Raiders because there was nothing better on.

" What time are your parents coming home?" she asked me.

" No idea. Not till after five though" I responded.

" Okay good" she said and we started kissing again, which was way better than watching MTV.

" So are they letting you go out this weekend?" she asked in between kisses.

" I don't think so." I answered as I ran my fingers through her hair.

" That's too bad. I was kinda hoping we could go somewhere" she said kissing my neck.

" Well who said we couldn't" I said and kissed her again.

" Your parents." she answered.

" They won't be home, they won't know any better" I replied and kept kissing her. " You might have to pick me up though" I finished.

" Totally not a problem." she said kissing me back.

After about ten minutes or maybe an hour of this we decicded it was time to start working on the German exercises. They were pretty easy I was lucky I was just missing a review week. But about half way through we were interupted.

" Hello Adam, Lily" I heard my father say as he walked into the room. I looked at the clock it was six o' clock, but it could have been worse he could have caught us making out.

" Hi Mr. Banks." Lily said standing up quickly and grabbing her books. " I was just leaving." she continued.

" Good." he muttered and walked into his office. I noticed Lily's hair was messy and I assumed mine was too. It was obvious what we had been doing.

" I guess I have to go" she said.

" I'll walk you out" I replied and we walked to the front door.

" Adam you have some lipstick on your face" she said laughing.

" Where?" I said wiping my hand across my face to get it off.

" I got it." she responded and started rubbing my checks to get it off. " All gone" she finished.

" Yeah" I said not really wanting her to go.

" Well I gotta go" she said and I opened the door for her. She kissed me gently on the lips and started walking to her car which was parked on the street.

" Bye" I said.

" Call me later if you can." she yelled and threw her books in the back seat and got into the front seat. I watched her drive down the street than headed back into the family room where I knew my Dad was waiting, and as usual I was right. He was sitting in an armchair watching Sportscenter. I sat down on the coach and started organizing my papers and books.

" Adam are you serious about this girl?" he asked during the commercial.

" What?" I asked pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

" Don't what me. You know exactly what I am talking about. I have to work with this girls father and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be messing around with her. Then there's your whole hockey career to think about, this isn't the time to be acting like a teenager." he said. None of what he said came as a surprise to me.

" Dad seriously I know what I am doing." I said standing up.

" Do you? Because you obviously didn't when this happened. I suppose you were thinking about.." He said but I interupted him before he could finish his sentence.

" I am going to eat dinner" I said and headed toward the kitchen.

Lily's POV:

School – espically Physics– was boring without Adam there. I was allowed to do my labs with anyone I wanted since I was without a partner. I chose to work with Katie and her partner Julie: it turned out to be a mistake. The two of them fought like a married couple and I was stuck in between them. Some days they were best friends and other days they hated each other. Today they happened to not be on speaking terms so I was stuck mediating between them.

" Have fun last night?" Katie asked me.

" Yeah you?" I replied.

" Not really. I was nice and decided to help your ex with his math. By the way I don't know what you were on he's a total idiot." she said referring to my ex- boyfriend Jason. We had dated for about a month and for three weeks it was hell.

" Yeah I know that's why I broke up with him. Why did you help him anyway? Last time I checked he was getting A's in Math." I said writing down numbers in my notebook.

" Well he begged for like a week. He claimed he was failing. I just wanted him to stop talking so I agreed to help." she said and started copying out of my notebook.

" Figures that's something Jas would do. So what were his alterior motives this time?" I asked.

" Well isn't it obvious? He asked about you the whole time." she said as she glared at Julie for some reason unknown to me. But Julie just rolled her eyes at her.

" Seriously that's kinda sad. It was like 4 months ago you'd think he'd be over it by now." I responded slightly shocked.

" Yeah well he was all how's Lily, is she dating anyone. Blah, Blah, Blah" she said imitating him and I laughed hysterically.

" Nice, nice." I replied.

" Ah. It was bad. But funny thing is he ended up helping me with my math homework. Well he did it for me." she laughed. " Anyway what exactly did you do last night?" she continued.

" Went to his house you know helped him catch up." I said.

" Catch up hmm.. Are we done now?" Katie said turning to Julie.

" Thank god yes." she said grabbing her books off the table and walking out of the room.

" Ergh, that girl. What did I do? Nothing. And she freaks out at me, I mean come on its just physics"Katie said sounding frustrated.

" Yeah I don't get what's with you two. Can't you just get along for two days in a row?" I joked.

" NO, she's horrible" she yelled.

" Whatever you say." I responded.

" So. How is Adam?" she asked curiously.

" Good kinda bored. But who can blame him being stuck at home all the time. But the good news is we have a date on Saturday" I told her.

" Finally" she responded.

" What do you mean finally? We have only been like talking for two weeks." I asked curiously.

" Well yeah but you two have been making goggly eyes at each other for weeks. Almost two months. Its about damn time. See that's what you get when you fall for a shy guy" she said, and I laughed.

" I didn't think you noticed." I said. I guess I had been more obvious than I thought.

" Well darling I did" she said.

" Yeah well I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I joked.

" Lets go to the mall we have to get you an outfit for Saturday." Katie said pulling me down the hall.

Please REVIEW thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Julies POV:

I hate my lab partner it was just painful dealing with her sometimes. I would be happy when the year was over. I also had to hear every word of her and her friends conversation which had its impact on distracting me from my work. I guess they were too dense to realize that some people wanted to do well in school.

" Hey Gaffney"

" Hey Scooter" I said in response to the Varsity goalie.

" Great game on Friday. I've been meaning to congratulate you for days but you've been MIA" he said. It was so obvious that the poor guy had it bad for me and none of the Ducks let me forget it either. Sure he was adorable, smart, and sweet but I guess I wanted better.

" Well better late than never. You played great too." I said acknowledging that he only gave up one goal.

" How's Banks? I know you guys are probably better friends with him than we are." He asked.

" Your asking the wrong person. You should ask Charlie." I responded and he smiled slightly or maybe I imagined it because it was gone as quickly as it came.

" Oh Okay I guess I will" he said staring at his hands. " Um Gaffney I was wondering if..." he trailed.

" You were wondering what Scooter?" I asked trying to get him to say what he was trying to say.

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" he finally said.

" Like as in a date?" I responded even though I knew exactly what he wanted. It was just one of those things someone blurted out.

" Yeah so what do you say?" he said looking anxious, a look that he rarely wore.

" I don't think so I mean you're a great guy and all but..." I said but he cut me off before I could finish.

" Say no more. I have to go see you around." he said turning and rushing down the hallway probably to hockey practice or something. I walked in the opposite direction back to my dorm room where I found Connie lying on her bed reading.

" Hey Connie. You'll never guess what happened?" I said throwing my books on my bed.

" Probably not. What happened?" she said glancing up from her book.

" Scooter asked me out"

Connie sat up quickly and threw her book into a pile of clothes in the corner.

" Wow it's about time and you said yes right." she assumed.

" No I said no" I responded but I was slightly curious as to why she thought I would say yes.

" Oh" she said and went to retrieve her book.

" Why would I say yes?" I asked and she looked up and sat back down on the bed without finding her book.

" Why would you say no?" she quickly responded.

" Connie where have you been Adam Banks is all I need to say. And he's also on Varsity it would be too weird" I reasoned.

" Yeah I know but if Banks wasn't in the picture would you still say no?" she inquired.

" Well I would probably say yes but he is so it doesn't matter." I said thoughtfully.

" Its been months since you and Banks split maybe you should um don't get mad... move on" she said quickly glancing toward where her book was lying.

" Connie what's going on? Last week you were all for me and Adam getting back together now its I should move on." I said sensing that she was hiding something from me.

" Oh huh. Nothing." she lied. It was obvious because she twisted her hair around her fingers when she lies.

" Connie" I persisted.

" FINE. FINE. But do you really want to know." she exclaimed.

" Banks is dating some other girl" she said again looking away from me.

" What? Who?" I asked standing up.

" Its really not important. I mean I don't think there serious or anything like that. I mean I just saw them together at the hospital and I mean I think" she babbled on.

" Connie" I said interrupting her muttering.

" Ok fine her name is Lily. I don't know if you know her. She's blonde, pretty– but not as pretty as you of course– skinny, one of those rich girls. Its hard to describe her cause she fits in so well with everyone else here." Connie said

" Yeah I know her though. We have Physics together." I responded and I sat down next to Connie. It sucked to know that Adam was with someone else, and it sucked even more that she was actually a nice person unlike her idiot friend. But I knew Adam wouldn't date some rich slutty snob he was two sweet for that– there had to be something about this girl. But it didn't really matter I always liked competition and she was definitely tough competition: the best kind.

" Sorry sweetie" Connie responded.

" It's okay. I mean it just makes things a little harder." I said and Connie laughed.

" I had a feeling you wouldn't give up. I'll help you however I can" she said sincerely.

" I was hoping you would say that" I responded.

" Wait are you telling me you have a plan already" she said smiling.

" Of course. I'm just that smart." I teased.

" Oh come on spill" she said looking interested.

" Well first I have to get close to Banksie again someway. Than I can remind him of what he is missing" I explained.

" Obviously" Connie added.

" And from talking to this girl– or well listening to her conversation in Physics lab– she has an ex- boyfriend that's still interested. I hope that it's mutual, or maybe we can make it seem mutual. So I hope that Banks and Lily can move on to different people at the same time. Pretty simple and no one gets hurt. I hope it works because plan B is really not an option"

" Plan B" Connie asked.

" Yeah you don't want to know. Its pretty soap operaish and would never work out in the long run" I said.

" Good so what do I do in this plan?" Connie asked.

" Well I need you to befriend Lily and get the information on this guy, Jason and maybe try to put thoughts in her head about what a great guy he is and all that good stuff." I informed her.

" I can do that, Oh my god its time for hockey practice." Connie said glancing at her watch. And we grabbed our bags and ran to the locker rooms.

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this blah blah

**hothead**: thanks for the review I'm glad you like it.

**CandieBabie30**: thanks again. I am trying to update it every few days or so. I am weird I like to like post them when I am already have a chapter beyond it written. I guess in case I wanna change something.

**tiff **: Thanks. I know it sucks but hey its only a week.

If you guys have any suggestions for what should happen next let me know. I already have the next chapter like done so beyond that let me know like couple things.

Adam's POV:

" So where are we going?" Lily asked as I sat down next to her in her car on Saturday night. My parents were at some dinner party and wouldn't be back till midnight. As long as I got back before twelve I was fine— even if I didn't they wouldn't notice me missing till Monday morning.. Just in case they did decide to check I left my music running and locked the door from the inside that meant I had to climb out the window– it was a little difficult with my arm and all– it was easy now though I had practiced when I was in middle school and had to sneak out to hang out with the ducks.

" I was thinking maybe we could go ice skating" I suggested. She looked a little shocked at my suggestion.

" Your serious?" she asked.

" Yeah I am." I said.

" Than okay lets go ice skating. But can I warn you I haven't been since I was ten." she said as she pulled out and drove in the direction of the Edina ice skating rink.

" You live in Minnesota and you haven't been skating since you were ten that's crazy." I said.

" Yeah I know. But I guess bad memories kept me away." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, and it sounded like she didn't want to talk about whatever it was so I didn't want to push.

" Your sure you're okay with this? I mean there are other things we could do: see a movie, go bowling." I said trying to give her more options.

" No, no. I want to go ice skating. It was a long time ago and its time I got back on the horse or whatever they say." she said sounding happier. " But I have to warn you I might be terrible. It has been a while." she continued.

" I guess I'll have to forgive you." I joked and she laughed. When we pulled up to the ice rink– the one where I had played as a Hawk and a Duck– I noticed how gorgeous she looked. She had on a black leather jacket , tight jeans, and black boots. She also had on a light blue knit over her blonde curls.

" What? Do I have something on me?" she asked looking her self over.

" What." I responded coming back to reality.

" You were staring." she said.

" No you look beautiful that's all." I shrugged.

" Oh well I guess that's not too bad. You look pretty good yourself" she said.

" Yeah I know" I joked.

We walked into the building and rented skates, and walked onto the ice. As soon as we touched the ice she did a little spin thing that reminded me of something Ken used to do.

" Beautiful" I said.

" Thank you" she laughed and did a little bow.

" I thought you said you would be terrible" I reminded her.

" Well I guess I lied." she said grabbing my right hand and led me around the rink. Her gloves were soft against my bare skin.

" Its so weird being here" I said staring up at the Hawks championship banners. I noticed that they had added many more since I had left.

" Its weird for me too" she responded staring around. I got the impression that this was the last place she had gone ice- skating.

" I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said spinning her with my good hand— which she managed gracefully.

" Okay but you go first." she responded and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

" Sure" I said. " But its just boring hockey stories." I added.

" It's okay. I am interested" she said slowing down to listen and I told her the whole story of the Ducks and the Hawks.

" Yeah the Hawks my brother used to play for them back in the day. They always seemed like ass holes to me, I'm glad you ended up where you did" she said.

" Me too. Now your turn" I said.

" Okay okay. Well when I was ten– you know that already– my mom dropped me off for my ice skating lessons. But before I got out of the car she decided to tell me her and my dad were getting divorced and she was moving back to Germany, without me and my brother. It was weird at the time because I did not see it coming. But anyway I went to my lessons anyway– because my mother thought it was too important for me to not miss– and I was so distracted that I fell and my partner landed on me well his skate did and well I still have the scar." she said.

" That's rough. Do you see your mom ever?" I asked and I squeezed her hand gently.

" Yeah summers and sometimes for winter vacation. Its weird though because lately she has been insisting that me and my brother come live with her, I guess she has had enough of her freedom." she said smiling slightly.

" Are you going to?" I said hoping for a certain response.

" No way. I mean I am happy here. I'll probably have to go for winter break though but that's only what a week." she said.

" Good " I said and she spun in front of me and grabbed both of my hands. " What are you doing?" I continued.

" I have no idea. I just like to look at you I guess." she said skating faster.

" Wow I guess I am just that good looking than" I joked.

" Of course you are. Your actually..." she said but before she could finish her sentence somehow she lost her balance, and fell into me. I was taken off guard and I lost my balance and fell backwards landing on the ice with Lily lying on top of me.

" Oh shit. I am so so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked still lying on top of me her face inches away from mine.

" Yeah I'm great." I replied and she started laughing hysterically and I did too.

" Wow that was graceful" she said managing to catching her breath.

" Very" I said still laughing. I was about to kiss her but I noticed about ten eight year olds standing around is giggling. Lily noticed too because she quickly pulled herself off me– much to my disappointment– and offered me her hand. I took it and got back to my feet.

" Your sure your okay. I mean your wrist and head and everything." she said looking worried.

" Yeah I am just a little embarrassed I guess. You okay? " I said staring back at the pack of girls who were still staring.

" I'm perfect. You make a good cushion" she said

" Perfect. You know I am kinda hungry. You want to go get something to eat?" I asked.

" You read my mind" she said and we skated off the ice.

Lily's POV:

For dinner we decided to go to the diner near the school if only because they had the best french fries in the area. Adam looked adorable he had on a black button up shirt and jeans. For some reason before tonight I would never have pictured him wearing black but he pulled it off perfectly.

" So tell me if I am wrong, but you used to be really serious about skating?" Adam asked me.

" What gave it away?" I responded.

" Um well the little spins and things like that. Not many people can do anything like that." he said.

" True. Yeah I was probably as serious as you are about hockey. Crazy huh?" I replied it was weird to think about, it seemed like a million years ago.

" And you just stopped because of you know." he inquired.

" Yeah well that was part of it. I mean if I really missed it I would have probably gone back eventually after the shock of it all you know. Thinking back I never really wanted to be a figure skater it was what my parents wanted. Plus I didn't and I never really had the coordination for it, and I prefer swimming" I added.

" You swim?" he asked looking interested.

" Yeah I figured you knew. But than again were not like the hockey team– were not really that good– average I guess." I laughed.

" No I didn't. But I love a girl that plays sports." he said smiling.

" Good to know someone does, my parents hate it." I said.

" Why?." he said.

" Yeah well my mom thinks that only lesbians play sports, which is so obviously not true. You should hear her talk to me " Lily honey why must you insist on playing a sport– sport it's something for men. You don't like girls do you'" I said imitating my mother's German accent and Adam laughed.

" Than there's my father who just has this whole image of me. He sees me as his little girl and this ice princess or something" I finished.

" Parents" Adam said.

" Yeah. So hockey. You really love it don't you?" I asked.

" Yeah I do sometimes at least." he said staring at the plate of french fries in between us.

" Sometimes." I said.

" Well its complicated. There's just pressure from so many people to do this and that. Its just become so warped from what it should be." he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

" Yeah its understandable" I said.

" I am glad to have this month to kind of evaluate things." he said.

" You miss it already I can tell" I said smiling at him and he smiled back.

" Why do you say that?" he asked.

" Adam you took me ice- skating and you seemed so happy there" I said.

" I was happy because I was with you." he said.

" Your just being sweet it seemed like a good place for you." I said.

" Maybe your right." he said thoughtfully.

" You'll figure things out, hockey or no hockey whatever you chose it will work out" I said and he kissed me.

" Your so... I don't know" he said.

" Banksie" I heard people say from behind me.

" Hey guys" Adam replied to a few members of the JV varsity team— the biggest members of the team. I think there names were something like Fulton and Portman

" How are you man?" the one in asked.

" Good, but I'm kind of in the middle of something" he said glancing at me.

" Hint taken cake eater. We'll be over there watching every second" another one of them said and they winked at him and headed to a booth in the back.

" Sorry about that" he said.

" Oh its fine. But did they call you cake eater?" I asked curiously.

" Yeah" he said laughing. " An old nickname going back to the pee- wees. It has something to do with my parents having money. Its just kinda always stuck." he finished.

" So cake eater, you wanna come to my room and watch a movie or something?" I joked.

" Yeah sure. It might be nice to get away from the prying eyes over there." he said glancing back at his friends who were still staring.

" Okay lets go" I said standing up and he followed.

" Wait we have to pay" he said. So we paid the bill and headed back to the Eden Hall Dorms.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Candiebabie thanks again for the reviews, but I don't know if I am going to keep doing it, I really havn't worked on it at all in the past week (but than again I wason vacation) but Iam not sure what I want to do withit an d school is starting again.I am just posting what I have done all ready. So it might be like a few more chapters at least.

I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Adam's POV:

I woke up the next morning on Lily's bed– we had been watching the Goonies, and making out– some where during that I had fallen asleep. Lily was sprawled all over me her arm was draped over my face and her leg was intertwined with mine. I pulled myself closer to her and I kissed her gently on the forehead and she quickly swatted me on the nose with her other arm.

" Ouch" I said and started laughing hysterically. She opened her eyes in recognition, looking very confused.

" Huh? What's going on? Go back to sleep." she mumbled incoherently and closed her eyes. She was obviously not a morning person. Lucky for me hockey had taught me how to wake up as early as needed.

" Lil, it's time to get up." I said gently removing her arm from my face, untangling our legs, and sitting up. She sat up next to me and started rubbing her eyes.

" What time is it?" she muttered.

" Um its nine thirty" I responded after glancing at my watch. If I could get back in the next hour it would be the perfect time because my parents would be at brunch with their country club friends.

" Wow its early. Why were you laughing before?" she asked me and placed her head against my shoulder.

" You hit me in the nose." I told her.

" Oh did I. I am sorry." she mumbled obviously almost half asleep again.

" I forgive you. Come on we gotta get up" I urged.

" Ah. Why can't we just go back to bed, its early." she said kissing me on the neck trying to persuade me– it almost worked– but the consequences would be to much.

" I have to go home so my father doesn't murder me." I informed her and she lifted her head up.

" Yeah that's important. Let me change." she said getting up.

" I am going to go to my room and change too" I said realizing that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to show up at my house looking as if I had been out all night.

" Okay I'll come to your room when I am ready" she said staring at the clothes in her closet and I walked out the door and towards my room. I didn't have my key– as I did not expect to stay out all night– so I would have to wake Charlie up to get in.

" CONWAY! Wake up!" I yelled as I pounded on the door. About a minute later he opened the door looking extremely pissed and confused.

" Banksie. What the?" he mumbled.

" Its not the time. Later" I responded and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from my closet, and threw them on.

" I thought" he stammered still standing in the middle of the room.

" Yeah well I had to do something." I stated not really knowing what to say and grabbing a pair of Nikes off the floor. " Go back to bed" I finished, and he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it.

" You didn't like kill someone or something." he muttered or that's what it sounded like he said. It was hard to tell with his face smashed into his pillow.

" No, nothing like that" I said and quickly put on my sneakers.

" Okay. Good." he said and I think he fell back asleep only to be awoken a few seconds later by Lily's knocking.

" Damn it. Don't you people know its Sunday" he yelled sitting up in bed.

" Sorry man" I said grabbing my coat and opening the door for Lily. " Hold on I have to tie my sneakers." I said to Lily, who now looked semi awake in her sweat pants and jacket.

" Okay. Hi Charlie" she said acknowledging the fact that Charlie was staring at her intently, than glancing back at me.

" Ready. Bye Charlie" I said following Lily out the door. He yelled something about seeing me later whatever that meant.

" He seemed a little upset" she said.

" Well he's just like you he loves his sleep." I said as we walked outside. It was freezing cold, but than again it was November and this was Minnesota.

" Who doesn't? You know what I am gonna do after I drop you off. Sleep." she said smiling and we got into her car and she started driving in the direction of my house.

" Sounds like a plan" I laughed. When I got home I would probably do my homework which I had seriously neglected over the past week..

" If I don't get my twelve hours a night on weekends I would never make it through the week." she joked as we pulled in front of my house. I noticed that my father's car was not in the driveway, a good sign.

" Yeah well you better go to sleep you look like your gonna die" I joked.

" Thanks that is so sweet of you. And for that I am gonna dedicate this song to you." she said turning up the volume on the radio. The song was Puddle of Mud's She Fucking Hates Me.

" Ouch." I said putting my hand over my heart, and she laughed.

" Come hear" she said and she kissed me passionately. "That just shows you how much I hate you" she added.

" Yeah I hate you that much too. Maybe more. But I really have to go." I said kissing her on the cheek and opening the door.

" Bye. See you in school tomorrow" she said smiling at me.

" Bye" I said closing the door and I watched her drive down the street. I walked to the back door that was miraculously open. I went up the back stairs and made it back to my room unnoticed by everyone. Everything was still the way I had left it my music was still playing and the window was still open: that meant that my parents had not decided to check on me last night. I closed the window and turned off my music and laid down in bed. It was sad I missed Lily already and it had been what five minutes. I hadn't felt this way about a girl since— Julie.

CHARLIE'S POV:

I was up around noon— just in time for lunch. I was determined to go to Bank's place later to see what the deal was with the night before. I knew something happened seeing as Banksie was supposed to be on bed rest and he was in our room at some god awful hour.

" Good morning, Spazway" Guy greeted me as I sat at our usual table next to Russ and Averman.

" You wouldn't be so cheerful if you were woken up at nine am" I complained.

" Why were you up at nine?" Russ asked.

" Something came up" I hinted. It wasn't really my place to tell everyone Bank's business, they would find everything out on there own. The Ducks had this way of always knowing what was going on in everyone else's life. I guess we all spent way too much time together.

" You gonna give us any more information than that?" Jesse said from across the table.

" No I don't think so." I replied and started eating my cheeseburger. Before they could ask me any more questions Fulton and Portman arrived at our table.

" So we saw an interesting sight last night" Portman said.

" Yeah and what would that be? Did you actually see the inside of a shower because it's about time." Averman joked.

" Haha very funny" Portman responded sarcastically.

" Do you guys wanna know or what?" Fulton asked.

" Hell yeah" Dwayne said.

" Well we caught Banksie with a babe last night" Portman said.

" I see he feels a lot better." Jesse said.

" How could he not. She's a major hottie. I would break both my arms to get her." Goldberg said.

" In your dreams man" Portman responded.

" Was it Lily? You know the girl from the hospital?" Guy asked.

" Man I don't know her name. But I can give you a description." Portman offered, normally I loved Portman's descriptions of girls but this was my best friends girlfriend– or whatever they were– so I didn't want to hear this.

" First of all she had..." Portman started.

" Yes Guy it was her." I quickly interrupted.

" Wait how do you know?" Ken asked looking curious.

" I just know" I said realizing that maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

" Very interesting, I wonder if that had anything to do with you being up early." Averman said raising his eyebrows.

" What are we talking about?" Connie said as she kissed Guy and sat down, followed closely by Julie.

" Nothing" I quickly said.

" Spazway its not nothing. This is grade A gossip we have here" Goldberg said.

" Ooo I love gossip spill" Connie said.

" Banksie has found himself a babe." Portman told an eager Connie.

" Well duh. I knew that already, and she's not _that_ hot." Connie responded.

" Yeah she is. But your missing the best part, so listen." Portman said. " According to our captain here it seems like they spent the night together." he finished.

" Wait where did that come from. I never said..." I interjected.

" Come on Charlie. Were not idiots." Fulton said looking amused.

" I think you misinterpreted what I said." I said calmly, but no one was listening to me they were to busy discussing poor Banksie. I had already given it away and it was amazing because I barely said a word about it. I quickly finished my lunch and got up to go— I was determined to find out the story from Banks himself.

" Where ya going?" Jesse asked.

" Nowhere. See you at the pond at three." I said referring to our friendly weekly hockey games. I quickly walked away from the table as Portman was giving Dwayne and the some of the other Ducks one of his famous descriptions.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

Charlie's POV:

It wasn't far to walk to Banksie's house– about half an hour– the cold weather also helped me walk a little faster. When I got to his house I snuck in the back door which was always left open during the day. I was able to walk to Banksie's room unnoticed as usual.

" Hey man" I said and he nearly jumped a mile. He was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He obviously didn't hear me come in.

" Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack." he said spinning around in his chair to face me.

" That would have been a shame." I replied and sat down on his bed, which was covered by a black comforter and he had light blue pillows. It was obvious his parents still liked to remind him of his days as a Hawk it was a little trippy.

" How did you get in? I know my parents didn't let you in." he assumed.

" Same as always. You really need to start locking that door." I warned.

PLEASE REVIEW :)

" Yeah well it can come in handy sometimes" he shrugged. " So what brought you all this way?" he asked closing his lab top.

" Well I was just wondering about your activities last night." I explained.

" What are you talking about?" Banks said turning around and started writing in a notebook. I knew it wouldn't be easy to get anything out of him. The boy was too damn secretive about his life.

" Okay lets see I know you were supposed to be here last night, and I have proof that you were at a certain diner with a certain girl. There's no way your father would let you go out, so you must have snuck out. Than you showed up in my room at some god awful hour this morning and than a girl shows up five minutes later. So you know being the genius I am I put the pieces together." I reasoned.

" Fine you got me. I snuck out last night to hang out with Lily, and fell asleep in her room." he said calmly.

" That's it just sleeping." I replied.

" Yeah why what did you think?" he said.

" It's not what I think its what well the ducks think." I said cautiously.

" Damn. What did you say?" He asked me looking a little worried.

" Nothing. They just kind of assumed." I responded.

" Yeah well they assumed wrong. Jeez I have only been dating her for two weeks. Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter." he shrugged. It was weird it wasn't like him to be so calm about something like this. " Do all the Ducks know?" he finished as if he just realized something.

" Pretty much. Why does it matter which ones know?" I asked curiously.

" No just wondering. So how was your night last night?" he asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

" Not too bad. Blew about fifty bucks on dinner only to break up with the girl in the middle of it." I shrugged.

" Wait what? You broke up with Linda?" Banks said looking concerned.

" Yeah I wasn't dating anyone else was I?" I joked.

" No but. What happened?" He asked.

" Well I found out she had been dating this other guy for a while. Some dude from her animal rights club." I explained.

" Sorry man" he said sounding genuinely sorry. Even though I knew for a fact pretty much no one got along with Linda. It was hard to believe I guess it got annoying when someone was constantly criticizing people for wearing leather or wool, and eating meat.

" It's okay. It was over for a while. We were just hanging on. It was good this gave me a reason to end it. Hey I am on the rebound. This should be fun" I said.

" Watch out girls of Eden Hall" Banks joked.

"ADAM" I heard Philip Banks yell from down the hall and I quickly hid under the bed.

Something that me and the rest of the Ducks had to do many times in our youth. It was worth it just because old Banksie had the best video game system around..

" Adam." I heard him he was obviously right outside the door. I heard a tap on the door and the door opening.

" Yeah Dad" Banksies replied.

" Are you going to talk to your coach tomorrow?" Mr. Banks asked.

" No I already did. Everything is..."

" What? When?" Mr. Banks said cutting off Adam.

" He called on Tuesday." Banks responded sounding calm as usual.

" Adam you have to tell me these things. So?" he said sounding angry as usual.

" He told me to sit out as long as necessary." he said.

" That's not good Adam. That means the team is fine without you. I don't like this. I mean you can still practice can't you? Work on your skating you could use some improvements there. I mean if you were a little faster maybe none of this would have happened. I think you should go to practice tomorrow. Do you agree?" Mr. Banks said. It was all I could manage not to jump out and punch the man. His father could care less that the guy had a broken arm. I am sure if he had broken his leg he would be suggesting he go out there and take shots. It was seriously a miracle that Banksie had found the Ducks or he would probably have pushed himself to death.

" Yeah sure Dad" Adam replied still sounding calm I could not see how he did it.

" Here I think your good to drive. I'll be in my office if you need me." Mr. Banks said and I heard the door close and I crawled out from under the bed.

" I didn't even know he took these" Banks said holding up his car keys looking thoughtful.

" Weird. Are you gonna listen to him?" I said cautiously.

" Hell no. I was told by a doctor not to play for three weeks. I am not going to be stupid about it. I am not the same person I was three years ago. Besides I don't live here so he can't control every aspect of my life anymore." Banks said he was almost yelling. I had never seen him so open about his father's stupidity before. I must admit it was probably healthy for Banksie to let it out.

" Good to hear" I said but I don't think he heard me he was still venting.

" But of course I'll have to play in the playoffs or all hell will break lose. He'll expect me to be fully healed, like I can control that" he said raising his left wrist, which was covered in a cast.

" Then he tells me who I can and can not date, and why does he care. Because it might affect my career. Like my entire life is supposed to revolve around hockey and I am not supposed to have a moment of fun. I'm glad I never told him about Jules." He said pacing back and forth.

" Wait. Julie?" I interrupted him. Banks looked like he just realized I was in the room, and he obviously said something he didn't mean to.

" Um well" he said awkwardly, and he said back in his desk chair— looking defeated.

" You and Julie were a couple" I said stunned, but than again it did make sense.

" You could say that" he said.

" When? No I know the goodwill games" I figured.

" Yeah pretty much" he replied.

" But not anymore" I assumed Banks wasn't the type to be cheating on a girl so that was the only answer. Plus they had been more distant than usual.

" Obviously" he said not really wanting to give away too much information.

" Wow you guys were good. I had no idea." I said.

" I guess that was the point" He shrugged.

" Hmm" I was about to ask what happened even though I had about a zero percent chance of getting an answer but his cell phone rang and Banksie reached for it quickly eager to avoid the topic.

" Hey" he said to whoever it was.

" No you didn't. But I can't talk now. I'll call you later" Banks said hanging up quickly.

" A varsity idiot. I should have checked my caller id." he explained.

" Well technically you are a varsity idiot" I joked.

" Thanks" he said throwing his cell phone in a drawer. " I doubt that will be the last one" he continued.

" But what if your precious Lily calls you" I said making a sad face at him.

" Shut up" Banks said but he opened the drawer and took his cell phone out, causing me to laugh hysterically, " Thanks so much" he finished.

" I can't help it. You've got it so bad" I said still laughing.

" Well it's two- forty shouldn't you be going to a hockey game or something" he said hinting for me to leave.

" Yeah. See you tomorrow" I said and headed out the door and towards the pond.

JULIE'S POV:

We split into two teams as usual. It was probably the only time that Goldberg and I didn't fight over who would be starting goalie seeing as how we both had our own team. My team consisted of Fulton, Connie, Guy, Russ, Ken and Charlie. Goldie's team was Averman, Portman, Jesse, Luis, and Dwayne. The weirdest part of the whole game was Charlie kept giving me the strangest glances. I was lucky I was in my zone or I might have been distracted. He was so out of it that he let Averman blow right past him, if it wasn't for me he would have scored.

" Conway come on." Guy yelled skating up to him. " What's up with you today?" he added.

" Nothing. I'll tell you later" he responded.

Even though his mind seemed to be else where– him and Linda probably ended it finally– he pulled off one of his spinorama moves and scored easily. After that Goldberg decided he was too hungry to go on. So we all headed off to the diner.

" Julie wait up" Charlie said running up to me.

" Nice goal" I said.

" Thanks and thanks for saving my ass on the Averman situation" he said graciously which was so not like him.

" Okay what's up with you? You've been acting weirder than usual" I said acknowledging his behavior.

" I just wanted to tell you he didn't hook up with her but I don't know he is pretty serious about her" Charlie said awkwardly. For once I had no idea what to say. I mean the fact that Lily and Adam didn't hook up made my day better than again why was Charlie telling me this.

" Why are you... what did he tell you?" I mumbled.

" Nothing much you know Banksie?" he shrugged.

" Yeah I do" I said.

" And come to think of it for the past two years I thought the two of you hated each other" Charlie laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS AND I AM NOT GETTING PAID TO DO this.

THANKS for the reviews. You guys are too nice. I lied because I kinda decided I wanted to finish this but it might take a while. I really have no idea what I want to happen that is in terms of Lily and Julie. I might have to write a prequel or something with all Julie and Adam or like two ending. Yeah so that's why it's gonna take a while, and I am kinda stuck. Damn it's late so I probably messed up a lot. Sorry bout that.

CONNIE'S POV:

Back to school on Monday was always the worst part of the week, and German was the worst possible class to have at 8 AM. It was even worse with Banks making googly eyes at that girl all class. Sure I missed the guy and it was nice to see him back on his feet again but why did they insist of making out in the hallway. All I can say is disgusting.

After German I rushed down the hallway to meet with Guy– unlike other days I only had a few seconds with him– Lily was in my Lit class and I wanted to talk to her before class started.

" Hey Baby" I said kissing Guy gently on the lips.

" Hey I missed you" he replied.

" Get a room" Averman yelled to us in passing, and Guy smirked at him.

" Ignore him. But I have to get to class" I reluctantly said.

" Oh so soon" he pouted.

" Yeah I have a few pages to read in this stupid book" I lied.

" Well that's a good excuse. See you at lunch" he said kissing me and walking down the hall to his math class and I walked to Lit. Damn why did I have to be such a good friend, it seriously cut into Connie, Guy time. When I walked in the class I noticed that the seat next to Lily was unoccupied.

" Hi, can I sit?" I asked.

" Sure" she said without looking up from the required reading.

"Enjoying it?" I said trying to get her attention.

" No not really." she replied finally looking up.

" Yeah me neither who thought the French revolution could be so boring?" I commented.

Before she could respond some guy walked up to her. He was kinda cute with light brown hair and eyes. He was probably a little over six feet and well built. I think his name was something like Jason.

" Hey Lil" he said flashing his perfect white teeth at her.

" Oh hey Jas." she said but quickly pretended to be interested in her book.

" I just wanted to say that I can't wait till next week when swim practices start again than we can start hanging out again" he said still smiling, but it was obvious Lily was not as excited as he was.

" I don't know. I've been really busy lately and I am going to stay busy" she said still staring intently at her book.

" We'll see about that" he said and walked to the back of the room.

" You would think he would get the hint" she said sounding frustrated.

" You would he knows your dating Banksie right?" I asked her.

" Yeah like he cares though. He is so persistent." she sighed.

" That's a good quality in some guys" I hinted.

" Maybe." she said.

I think it was working, it definitely helped that this guy was not about to give up on her and maybe she would cave. He was pretty hot but he was definitely no Adam Banks.

JULIE'S POV:

It was nice to see that Bank's had pried his lips away from Lily for a second to talk to Charlie. A situation where I could easily insert myself in.

" Hi guys. What's up?" I asked.

" Not much just telling Banksie about our last game. But Jules you can fill him in on the rest. I have people to see." Charlie said and I turned around to see two brunettes. Wow he was single for two days and had turned into Luis. Banks noticed too because he looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

" He moves fast huh?" I commented.

" Yeah. But who can blame him he was stuck with Miss. I'm too good for anyone for a year and a half" he said.

" True." I said it was no secret that no one on the team not even Dwayne– who liked everyone– liked Linda. She was a bit demanding. " So where did the captain leave off? Let me guess the end of the second period" I continued.

" Yeah. How did you know?" he asked.

" Because that's when he scored the tying goal. It only makes sense. I am sure he would have finished the story for you if it was him not Guy that had scored the winning goal." I joked.

" Good ole Charlie, always the modest one" He responded.

" Remember the game against Eastport he wouldn't shut up about his game winning goal for weeks." I laughed.

" Yes. How could I forget. I live with the guy remember" he said.

" So how are you?" I said glancing at his wrist and the bruise on his forehead.

" I'm good considering" he shrugged.

" Does it hurt?" I asked.

" No not really. Sometimes though when it snows it hurts more than usual. Weird huh?" he said.

" Very weird" I laughed. I had no experience with broken bones so I had no idea if it was weird or not it just seemed a little odd. " You know you should come to one of our games? After all you have to check out your fellow team mates for next season." I added.

" Maybe. Well probably" he said thoughtfully. " Sorry Jules I gotta go" he finished.

" Me too. Hockey practice and all" I replied.

" It was nice talking to you though" Banks said as he started walking down the hall and disappeared out the glass doors.

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

I totally forgot I had a chapter already done.

ADAM's POV:

It was actually suprisingly easy to talk to Julie. I had actually missed talking to her. We used to have these long, deep conversations about everything from my family problems, to her life in Maine, and of course hockey. I would have to make a mental note to talk to her more often. I was currently sitting in the student lounge trying to catch up on the work I had missed. Thanks to Lily I wasn't behind in German but in everything else I was behind. She had tried to help me with Physics but she wasn't very good at explaining it. I was lucky that I didn't have hockey to worry about or I would never be able to catch up.

" Hey cake eater" Russ said and he was followed by Averman, Guy, and Dwayne.

" Hey" I said looking up from my History book. They collapsed next to me— obviously exhausted from a long practice.

" How was practice?" I asked.

" One word torture" Averman moaned.

" Come on man it wasn't that bad. Besides we have a big game coming up." Guy shrugged.

" It's all for the number one ranking y'all" Dwayne interjected.

" Hell we don't need it. We'll win no matter where those preps place us" Russ said confidantly.

" You said it" Averman said and they all high fived.

" It isn't quiet so easy without you though Banksie" Guy said

" Ah. You guys are doing fine without me" I said acknowledging there 10-2 record. Their two loses being to two teams that they had blown out since.

" That's very true." Russ laughed.

They started talking about there upcoming game and what Coach Orion had told them about the other team. I wasn't really listening because I noticed Lily had walked into the room with her friends and sat down at a table in the back.

" Be right back. I have to grab my math book." I said and walked out into the hall before they could respond. I waited for a few minutes before Lily showed up.

" I missed you" I said pulling Lily close to me.

" I missed you too" she replied pressing closer to me and kissing me.

" Come on I need a German lesson" I said and grabbed her hand and lead her to my room.

" Sounds like fun"

CHARLIE'S POV:

" I have the book on my desk" I told Fulton as I opened the door which I quickly closed.

" I thought you had the book" he said looking confused.

" Yeah but I just remembered it's kind of a mess in there." I lied.

" It's always a mess in there, at least on your side. What's the difference?" he responded.

" Well maybe I am embarresed about it this time" I said.

" Yeah right. Just get the damn book." he said.

" Okay fine" I said and walked back in the room. At least Banks and Lily had noticed my appereance a few mintutes earlier. They had managed to separate from each other.

" Just getting a book" I said and grabbed my copy of Mice and Men off the desk where I had left it and quickly exited. " Happy now" I said tossing the book at Fulton.

" Very. Now maybe I will actually pass the reading quiz tomorrow" he said.

" Yeah reading the book really helps with those" I stated. We walked into the common room where Russ, Guy, Dwayne, and Averman were sitting talking about hockey.

" Hey guys. What's the topic today?" I asked looking for an excuse to put off my homework.

" Just talking about Wednesdays game." Guy said.

" Charlie where did Banks go? It's taking him a long time to get a math book." Dwayne said looking concerned.

" It sure is cowboy" Russ responded almost laughing and I caught Guy's eye. They obvouisly knew what was going on.

" He'll be back soon don't worry. He just got a little distracted" I pointed out as Lily walked into the room looking a little flustered.

" Obviously" Guy said also noticing and sure enough good old Banksie returned a few secounds later.

" Banksie looks like you forgot your math book?" I joked.

" Damn I knew I forgot something" he said laughing.

" Nice lipstick by the way. But I picture you wearing a darker shade."Averman joked and Banks quickly wiped his lips.

" Thanks" he muttered turning red.

" You wear lipstick?" Dwayne said still ignorant of the whole situation and we all laughed.

" What?" Dwayne asked.

" Nothing" Banks said quickly.

" So we watching a movie later. Connie wanted me to ask" Guy said rolling his eyes.

" Of course she should know it's Monday night isn't it" I said matter of factly.

" What are we watching?" Fulton asked looking up from his book.

" No idea. We'll have to decide later. You know we can't decide without the girls." I said recalling many occasions where violence almost broke out over our choices.

" Banks you in?" Guy asked.

" Well it's in our room right so I guess I'm in by default right." He said.

" Right. Your own fault for getting such a nice tv." I joked.

" I'm shocked you have time for us with your busy schedule and all" Russ joked.

" It was rough scheduling you guys in but I managed it" he responded " Unfortuantly I don't have time right now for you. Be right back." he added and quickly left.

" I'll bet he's back in half an hour" I offered.

" An hour" Guy replied.

" He said a minute so I'll go with that" Dwayne said still confused, but sure enough he was back in a minute with his math book..

" That was quick" I said.

" Just had to grab my book. I have to do a whole chapters worth of geometry proofs" he said looking frustrated.

" Sure Banksie whatever" Averman said.

" Oh I almost forgot. Were having a party at Connie's house on Friday night. To celebrate my freedom.." I said.

" And her parents being out of town" Guy said.

" Yeah that too, but you should come" Russ said.

" And bring blondie" Fulton said.

" I don't know maybe." Banks said ignoring Fultons comment.

" Come on Banksie. All the cool kids will be there" I joked.

" We'll see"

THANKS EMILY, PINKAZN, HOCKEYGRL AND CANDIEBABIE, and TIFF :)

I am working on the next chapter now so hopefully I can post it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

I totally forgot where I left off but I am making an effort. Sorry its so short I just didn't know what to write and I wanted to at least make an update.

ADAMS POV:

" You sure about this? You know they can be a little... different" I asked Lily as we got out of the car in front of Connie's house. Connie's family had come a long way since the pee-wee days. Her father had been promoted and they moved into a house in a middle class neighborhood.

" There your friends aren't they" she said as she tugged at her jacket. Truth was I was a little nervous of taking Lily to a party. She looked amazing which made me worry– sure it could be for me, and I had no reason not to trust her– but ever since Julie I wasn't as trusting. I put my arm around her and we walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

" Hey BANKSSSSSIE." A drunk Portman said as he opened the door.

" Hi" I said.

" We need to have a talk" he said pulling me away from Lily who muttered " I am going to be over there" before walking toward a group of girls.

" I need to apoligize for the game, and hurting your wrist the other day. I feel really terrible" he slurred.

" Oh don't worry about it. It's hockey. It happens." I said.

" Good I feel better now. Fulton man come here" he screamed seeing Fulton a few feet away, obviously forgetting about me.

" What up? Cake Eater you came." Fulton said.

" Yeah." I replied.

" Fulton man I bet you five bucks I can get that girl over there" Portman said pointing to a pretty brunette in the corner.

" Alright but lets add something to that. I bet she'll go for me not you" Fulton answered.

" We've got a bet." Portman said smiling, and they both walked over to the girl. I never understood how they didn't fight– they had the same taste in girls, and often dated the same ones– but it never seemed to phase them.

" Banks man. Good to see you." Guy said approaching me with Connie on his arm. Well she was actually all over him.

" What's up?" I said.

" Trying to keep things under control. I never thought so many people would come. I mean wasn't it just last year that the whole school hated us." Guy said looking frustrated. He was right the place was packed with people, and Connie didn't seem in the right state of mind to take care of things. " She's been a little nervous about things so you know" Guy explained.

" I can understand that" I said looking around.

" Yeah its crazy how word got around. There's even some varsity players here. Weird. Well I have to go take care of things. See ya." Guy said as he ran after some guy who was about to throw a vase to another guy like a football. In his rush he left Connie standing there.

" Banks what are you doing?" She said grabbing on to me to keep herself from falling. Before I could ask her what she was talking about Julie came over and helped her balance.

" Come on Connie I am gonna get you to bed" Julie said sympathetically.

" Wait first I need to ask Banksie a question." she said putting her hand up as if to stop Julie from helping her.

" Okay" Julie agreed.

" Why aren't you with Julie? You two like belong together." she muttered.

" You should get to bed Connie." I responded.

" Sorry she is a little well you know." Julie apologized.

" Its okay. You need help" I offered.

" Yeah please" she replied and I put Connie's arm around my shoulder and took her upstairs to her bedroom, with little protest from Connie. Julie put a bottle of water on her bedside table and a trash can by her bed. Than we headed back downstairs.

" Thanks Adam" Julie said.

" Not a problem. But we should probably tell Guy where we took her he will worry" I said.

" Yeah good idea. I'll do it." Julie said and she walked off in the direction of Guy. I looked in the direction of Lily. She was sitting with her friends and some guy that I didn't recognize who was paying a little too much attention to her. I was about to walk over to her but I was interrupted, again.

" Hey man. Having fun?" Charlie said followed by Russ.

" It's been interesting." I said.

" That it has. You missed it Spazway here just got dissed by three girls" Russ said.

" What? No I didn't, they just had plans." Charlie stated.

" Yeah whatever you want to think" Russ said laughing slightly. " What about her?" Russ said pointing to a brunette I recognized from my Math class. Charlie quickly walked over to her, and it seemed like she didn't mind his company— a good sign.

" Well man talk to you later I have my own business to take care of" Russ said as he spotted his girlfriend Kim.

" Adam Banks where have you been?" Lily said pulling me close and kissing me. She smelled slightly like alcohol.

" Hey where have you been?" I replied.

" Over there. Waiting for you." she said pointing to where she was sitting with her friends. " But I gave up" she finished throwing her arms around my neck.

" Oh that's too bad" I said. " You wanna go sit down?" I asked.

" No no no. I want to dance." she said. " With you" she added.

" Umm... well I don't really dance." I said truthfully.

" Boo. Dance with me anyway. Please." she said pouting her lips, which was hard to resist.

" Fine but don't get used to it" I warned.

" Don't worry I will" she smiled and pulled me out to where a group of people were dancing. Lucky for me it was a slow song. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head against my chest. " This is fun" she added.

" Definitely" I said wrapping my arms around her hips. " Can I ask you something?" I continued.

" That depends on the question is it good or bad or sad or whatever" she mumbled.

" Well it's not really any of those its more of an inquiry" I said.

" Okay than ask away" she said smiling.

" Who was that guy?" I asked casually, I didn't want to seem jealous.

" What guy?" she said, a good sign.

" The guy you were talking to a few minutes ago" I replied and Lily started to laugh.

" He's nothing. Just this idiot. Why are you jealous?" she said still laughing.

" No" I said a little to quickly.

" You are jealous. But don't be you have nothing to worry about." she said, which made me feel better. " But should I be jealous?" she continued.

" Why would you be jealous?" I said confused.

" I don't know. Just you and Julie seem like. Never mind" she muttered.

" Oh well you don't need to worry about that either. Were just friends and nothing more" I said. I did not want to tell her that we used to date it didn't seem like the right time.

" Okay good" she said gently placing her head on my chest again.

Thanks Emily, Hockeygrl90 and CandieBabie30..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS 

Julie's POV:

The weekend had been eventful: so eventful that I was actually looking foreward to settling back into the school routine. Connie's party had been fun until I completly lost Bank's attention— something that I would have to prevent from now on. Fortuantly though I got to hang out with him the next day in the clean up process, which he gratiously volunteered himself for. We talked mainly about hockey it seemed to ackward to talk about his current realationship status– even though he knew I knew– it was obvious considering how the two had been all over each other for weeks. Although this was rather time consuming I had other things to think about like school, and hockey.

" Hey Julie" Connie said coming up to me at my locker after practice Monday afternoon.

" What's up Connie?" I asked.

" Good news. Well I think it is good news at least." she said opening her locker and pulling out her clothes.

" Are you gonna share this news?" I replied.

" Of course. Well I saw Lily talking to that guy, and it didn't even seem to be hostile. Than she hugged him" Connie exclaimed.

" Wow that is good news for me at least. Not really for Banks though" I said.

" Yeah. You think you should tell him?" she said.

" I don't know maybe. It's not something that you can easily bring up. Besides I doubt he would trust my opinion" I reasoned.

" True. But I think you should try. I mean if the circumstances are right." Connie stated.

" But than again I would want to know if Guy was hugging some random ex- girlfriend. But I trust him enough to know its nothing. Who knows what this girl is up to? She could be playing with him." She finished.

" I don't know. We'll see."

so its really short sorry. I have been busy with school and other things. But I have the next chapter ready I just have to type it.

REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I do not own the mighty ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and sorry my updates have been so slow I have been kind of stuck and I have been really busy sleeping through class…

LILY'S POV:

Swimming had started again which was a good thing but it also meant less time with Adam. We had been dating for a month today so he was taking me out to dinner tonight after practice.

" Hey Lils" I heard Jason say from behind me as I was walking out of the locker room in the direction of the dorms. I had just showered and I was in a rush to get ready because it was already five to six and I was meeting Adam at six thirty.

"Hey" I said quickly.

"You wanna go get pizza or something" he asked.

"No. I have a date… with my boyfriend" I said flatly.

"Right the hockey player. You can do better than that Lils." He responded.

"I doubt it" I stated.

"Well were teammates and all that so I want us to at least be friends. So come here" He said and before I knew it he had pulled me into a tight hug-- and I noticed that he smelled my hair-- defiantly not a gesture of just friendship.

"Whatever Jason. I have to go" I said pulling away from him and hurrying down the hall and to my room. On my way down the hall I ran into that girl Connie from my English class, for some reason I had a bad feeling about her but it was probably just something I imagined. When I got back to the room I blow dried my hair and changed quickly into a shortish black skirt and heels with a purple sweater. I pulled on my jacket and other winter accessories—that kept me from freezing to death—ran down stairs to meet Adam outside our dorms.

"Hey you look amazing as usual" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks your not so bad yourself" I replied as we walked towards his car.

"How was practice?" he asked.

"Not too bad, my timings a little off but I'm getting there" I shrugged. As he opened the car door for me and he started driving off.

"I think I might have to check you out one of these days. When's your first meet?" he said.

"A week" I replied.

"I think I'm free I mean what else do I have to do besides school." He said.

"Well there is me I think I take up a good amount of your time" I joked.

"That's true. Not that I am complaining" he smiled.

"Good. So did you go to the doctor today?" I asked remembering he causally mentioned something before.

"Yeah" he said quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of Chez Nous.

"Oh" I said as we walked into the restaurant and took our seats at a table in the corner.

"Its not great news." He said suddenly.

"What's not good your…" I said gesturing towards wrist.

"I'm sorry. What did he say" I replied.

"Just that he might have to keep the cast on for another few weeks and surgery is a possibility" he shrugged.

"It could be worse. They could want to cut off your arm or something. And besides I find the cast extremely sexy" I said in an effort to try and cheer him up. It kinda worked because he managed a smile.

"Anyway I wanted to give you this" he said pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Ooh. What is it? Jewelry." I said.

"Maybe, you have to open it" he said smiling. And sure enough I opened the box to find a silver heart shaped locket.

"Thanks Adam. It's so beautiful" I said leaning over the table and kissing him and than I put it on.

"Be careful you don't want to catch on fire" he said recognizing the fact that when I had leaned over to kiss him my hair had come close to the fire.

"Yeah. That would be very bad." I laughed.

"So did you go to your Father's house last night?" he asked.

"Yeah unfortunately" I said

"Why? What happened?" he said.

"Nothing he just thinks I should live with my Mother" I shrugged.

"In Germany? Why?" he said looking kind of concerned.

"I don't know because he says I need to concentrate on my school work and I have too many distractions here and than he mentioned something about me needing a mother. It was pretty ridicules" I said.

"Yeah your not going are you?" he asked.

"No I mean he would not just ship me off like that but it just kind of gets on my nerves. Oh well. Let's change the subject" I finished and we started talking about school and other various things about everyday life. When we walked outside it had snowed about a foot and it was still coming down hard.

"What's with us and cold weather?" I said.

"It's just our thing." He said. I Picked up some snow and made a snowball and threw it at Adam. My aim was better than I thought and I hit him in the stomach.

"You're going to pay for that" he playfully said and came at me and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"AHH. ADAM" I screamed.

"What do you want me to put you down or something?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and he put me down in a snow drift and sat down next to me.

"Thanks" I said brushing some snow out of my face.

"No problem. By the way I want you to stay, in case you didn't know" he said casually.

"I didn't really. But it's good to know. You know I love you right?" I whispered.

"No but I love you too" he whispered and we kissed for a good thirty minutes in the snow.

Sorry it's kind of fluffy but it was necessary. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 15:

I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

**Charlie's** **POV**:

Luckily for me and all of Eden Hall three feet of snow had fallen over night and school had been cancelled. Not that my roommate was here to enjoy it or anything. He was MIA—and had been all morning—if I didn't have my suspicions I would be worried. He did appear at two in the afternoon.

"Hey did you know school was cancelled today?" he said.

"Yeah. Where have you been that you didn't know?" I inquired.

"Around." He simply said and walked over to his desk and pulled out a book. His typical avoidance technique.

"Around wouldn't happen to be Lily's room would it?" I assumed, and instantly knew I was right by his expression.

"Yeah" he quietly said.

"Well it's about time." I said throwing a piece of crumpled paper at him.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically, and threw the paper back, and put his headphones on in an attempt to ignore me. It only worked because even though school was cancelled hockey was not.

Coach Orion had called me at nine in the morning informing me, and gave me the responsibility of telling the rest of the team. These lead too many hostile phone calls.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Spazway." Fulton said grumpily as I entered the locker room.

"Not a problem" I said offhandedly.

"Can't Orion just let us have one day off. I was planning on sleeping all day" Goldberg complained.

"We get the weekends off that should be enough" Guy said.

"Weekends don't count Guy. There like national holidays or something. He has to give them to us" Dwayne said.

"What? Never mind. Don't tell me" Jesse added.

Practice was terrible. It was obvious that no one really wanted to be there. Julie had let Averman score two lucky shots on her--because she was staring off into space—while everyone else was missing easy shots. Not to mention that no one was playing any type of defense. Because Coach was so disgusted we got to leave half an hour early.

"Hey Charlie." Julie said after practice.

"Hey Jules. What's up?" I replied.

"Your not going to be in your room later are you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why?" I said slightly curious about her motives. It defiantly had something to do with Banksie.

"I just need to talk to Banksie that's all. And I would prefer if you were not there. No offense but it's kind of personal" she said.

"Yeah sure. Anything for you Jules--- I'll be in the lounge. You have like an hour. Is that good?" I said.

"Perfect. Thanks Charlie." She replied smiling and turned and walked in the other direction. She had such a great smile. Wow why had I never noticed how gorgeous she was before? As well as how perfect we would be together. Maybe that's why I was so accommodating towards her, even though I probably shouldn't be. None of it mattered any way she was into Banks and would probably get him back knowing her, she was so persuasive. I could see her getting anything she ever wanted in life that totally added to the attraction. Oh well, none of it really mattered, it was all just a dream.

**Julie's POV: **

Charlie was being awfully nice to me lately. It was actually a nice change from the days when he would hardly acknowledge me except as a fellow teammate. I wasn't complaining he was helping me a lot with Adam---maybe he just wanted us to get back together, who knows.

After listening to Connie for a few days I decided that I should tell Banksie what Connie had seen the other day. Thanks to good old Charlie I had an hour to talk to him in privacy. I knocked twice and after about a minute passed Banks opened the door. His blonde hair was disheveled and it looked as if he had just thrown his clothes on. It appeared his shirt might have been inside out. I looked past him into his room. Lily was sitting on his bed putting on her socks and shoes.

"Jules, I'm a little busy. Can you come back later?" he said obviously embarrassed.

"It's important. We need to talk" I said, not wanting to waste my opportunity and a little bit of it was that I wanted to break up what was going on between them.

"Adam it is okay. I have to finish my Physics homework anyway." Lily said getting up and grabbing her bag off the floor. Much to my horror she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even though she seemed accommodating, she did not seem happy that I was interrupting them. She defiantly gave me one of those looks that said step off my boyfriend as she exited.

"See you in class tomorrow." He said and closed the door behind her.

"So what's so important?" He said sitting back on his bed and I sat next to him.

"Well it's about Lily actually" I hinted.

"Oh really." He said raising his eyebrows. "What did she do?" he said.

"Connie the other day saw well… she saw her hugging that guy. I think his name is like Jason or something like that." I said looking at his face for a reaction, which he didn't give. Out of instinct—from our time as a couple—I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He quickly shrugged it off, and got up.

"Well I have homework to do. See you later" he said hinting for me to leave.

"Bye." I said and left quickly. I don't know what I expected to happen but it defiantly wasn't that.

_**Review PLEASE. **_

Thanks **Ladyship8686 and Emily for the reviews. ** I am trying to write them faster. I know what I want to happen but I am a little stuck in the parts in between.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

**Adam's POV:**

What Julie told me put me in an awkward situation. I trusted her. I knew she wouldn't lie to me. At the same time it was only a hug—probably from a friend—why should I worry about that? I saw her later at dinner just talking with her friends, and when she saw me looking she smiled. She didn't look guilty of cheating on me.

"Hey Banksie. Wake up." Charlie said loudly waking me up to the conversation which was about me.

"Sorry what?" I asked.

"Are your parents going away this weekend?" Portman said slowly as if I wouldn't understand if he spoke at a normal pace.

"Yeah." I responded. My parents always went away on the same weekend every year, so ever since middle school I would throw some kind of party.

"You know what that means?" Fulton asked.

"PARTY AT BANKSIES." Portman yelled.

**Lily's POV: **

"Hey baby, hey baby, hey…" I sang out of tune as I walked into Adam's room. He was sitting on his bed watching Sports Center or something.

"What's up?" he said and I sat down next to him on his bed.

"Just wanted to come and visit" I said and attempted to kiss him. He had been weird all day---he had basically avoided me. I had caught him staring but that was pretty much it in terms of contact for the day.

"Don't" he randomly said.

"Don't what? Kiss my boyfriend. You're being really weird" I commented.

"It's not important." He said still not looking at me.

"Fine than. Since you obviously don't want me here, I am going to go." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"No wait." He said quietly.

"Yeah" I said stopping.

"I'm just tired. You want to watch a movie or something" he offered making room for me to sit down.

"Alright" I said sitting next to him on the bed. He put his arm around me. Something was wrong, and it had everything to do with me. Truthfully I did not want to know. I was hoping it would just disappear.

"I'm having a party at my house on Friday." He randomly said.

"So are you inviting me" I assumed.

"Yeah" he said returning his attention to _The_ _Princess_ _Bride_ that we had both agreed to watch.

"That's good. I'll try to make it." I said leaning my head against his shoulder.

**Charlie's POV: **

I had returned to my room--after hanging out with Connie and Guy for a while—and found Lily and Banksie in one of there deep romantic moments of sleeping. So I decided to take a walk and as luck would have it I found Julie sitting alone in the lounge, doing her homework.

"Hi" I said sitting down next to her on the coach.

"Hey Charlie" she said looking up from her work.

"Busy I see" I commented.

"It would look that way, but no I'm not. Just trying to take my mind off things." She shrugged. Obviously things with her and Banksie did not go too well, since he was with Lily at this very moment.

"How was your chat with Banksie yesterday?" I asked.

"Not too good. I don't really want to talk about it right now" she said closing her textbook and dropping it on the floor.

"Alright, I will change the subject. What do you want to talk about: music, movies, hockey, politics, and weather?" I teased.

"Okay. Good options right there, but I think I will go with my favorite thing hockey." She said smiling. We talked about the rest of our season and about her brilliant save percentage and my brilliant scoring abilities. This lasted for about forty minutes.

"So are you going to Banksie's party this weekend?" I asked.

"I was thinking about it but it might be too weird" she said thoughtfully.

"No that's doubtful besides hopefully it will be a victory party for a spectacular win. And of course you will play a huge part in that win so you can't just skip out on the party." I reasoned.

"Fine--besides I am not in the mood for an argument about it—which I know I will get from Connie" she said.

"And me too" I added.

"So alright I will go" she said, giving in to my charms.

"And have a fantastic time" I stated.

"Maybe. But now I have to get to bed." She said getting up.

"Me too, shame that we have to go to class." I said.

"Night Spazway"

"Night Cat lady"

**Thanks for the Reviews: TIFF, Emily, and Ladyship8686**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and I am not getting paid to do this.

_Sorry it took forever for me to update just all caught up in school and things. I will try to update on a more regular basis from now on._

BANK's POV:

My party had turned out just how the Ducks had wanted it to---wild. Not that I was complaining, or anything. It was fun and I had a week to clean up the mess that would be left behind, and the Ducks were always there to help out. The only thing that worried me was that Lily was not here yet, or at least I hadn't seen her yet. There were way too many people here, it was entirely possible she was here but I did not see her. Although I had seen that guy she was supposedly hugging, and was talking to at Connie's party. For some reason this worried me so much so that I had already drank four beers. I was sitting on the couch drinking and talking with some of the Ducks: including Charlie, Julie, Averman, and Kenny. My cell phone ringing interrupted our usual hockey conversation, or I think it was I wasn't really paying attention. I picked up the phone and it was Lily.

"Adam, where are you?" she screamed over the phone. She was obviously here I heard the music that was playing in the distance over the phone.

"I am on the couch, in the living room. Where are you?" I replied.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I AM ON THE COUCH. WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled back.

"IN THE KITCHEN.I have been here forever, and haven't even…" she trailed off. I heard some guy talking in the background and she told him to shut up.

"I will come find you. Stay exactly where you are." She finished and quickly hung up, before I could respond.

"The old ball and chain, huh?" Averman commented.

"Shut up, Averman." I quickly responded, as I scanned the room for Lily who was still no where to be seen.

"So when will she be gracing us with her presence?" Charlie asked catching my eye.

"Who knows?" I replied.

"You should have another beer, man." Fulton said who had come to join us a few minutes ago. He took my cup and headed off in the direction of the kegs, and returned a few minutes later with a full cup.

"Here you go cake eater." He said handing me the cup, and slapping me on the back.

"Thanks" I said and started to drink. By the time I had finished Lily had finally showed up.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to me, well basically on top of me. She was obviously already drunk.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Oh was I long. I think you need a smaller house, I got a little lost. And then people wanted to talk to me. No idea why?" she babbled.

"You shouldn't drink so much." I said quietly.

"Why?" she asked pouting her pretty lips at me.

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything okay?" I said kissing her gently and to my surprise she quickly pushed me off.

"NO! I am tired of this forget it shit. Tell me." She yelled louder than she meant to. But loud enough so that the whole room turned and stared at us. I was a little drunk too so I did not care.

"Because you're a slut when you drink. There you wanted to know." I said without really thinking about what I was saying.

"How the hell could you say that to _me? _I have never and would never" she yelled back at me. She grabbed my cup out of my hand and threw it at me, hitting me in the chest. A few drops of beer spilled on me. Obviously she was angry and all I wanted to do was apologize but I couldn't do it for some reason.

"It doesn't matter if you think that than I hate you" she yelled and stormed off in the direction of the kitchen. I quickly got up and followed her.

"Stop following me" she said turning around at the kitchen door and glaring at me.

"Come on" I said putting my arm around her and she quickly pushed me off and into the kitchen door. She was amazingly strong considering her size.

"Lil I am sorry" I apologized.

"No you said it for a reason, I don't know why you would even think that." She said putting a hand on her forehead. "I feel sick" she continued.

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs" I offered.

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you" she said pushing me again.

"Lil please." I said seeing as she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Fine" she said and she let me lead her upstairs.

Charlie's POV:

"That was defiantly, interesting" Averman said after Bank's and Lily had disappeared.

"It's not quiet over yet" Portman said pointing to the doorway where Lily had just pushed Banksie into the door, not that he didn't deserve it. But a few seconds later he managed to lead Lily upstairs.

"Who knew Banksie had that in him" Jesse said sitting down on the coach. He had obviously been watching the whole thing like everyone else in the room.

"It's these rich families, so dysfunctional. It was only natural that Banks would have a dysfunctional relationship" Ken reasoned.

"Or it could have been the booze" Fulton suggested.

"True but I would not mind being as rich as Cake eater. Life would be sweet" Russ said.

"Yeah than maybe you could actually have a girlfriend to have a dysfunctional relationship with" Averman joked, and Russ pushed him off the side of the coach.

"Hey I resent that" Averman said getting up and straightening his glasses.

"Man that's what you get" Russ replied, our conversation was interrupted by Bankies sudden return.

"Hey Charlie can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Nice show Banksie" Goldberg said applauding.

"Thanks. Anyway Charlie can you lock the doors when everyone leaves." He asked. "You all can stay here if you want" he added.

"Sure man" I said taking the keys from him.

"Thanks see you tomorrow" he said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Does that mean we are all staying here tonight?" Goldberg asked.

"Yeah I guess if you guys want to" I replied.

"Are you kidding me this place is like a palace. It would be awesome to stay here" Russ said.

"It'll be a big ole' slumber party" Dwayne energetically stated.

_Thanks for the reviews **ladyship8686, S, **and **Emily.  **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ah so I kind of lied on the regular basis thing I got all caught up in Halloween and other things. But thanks for the reviews I will attempt to do better for you guys—I do feel so guilty. 

LILY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning totally hung over. I assumed I was in Adam's room as he was lying next to me, and the hockey posters and trophies gave it away. The night before had been a total mess, it was one of those times that I wished I didn't remember a thing. Too many things were said mainly by him and now they could never be taken back. I quickly sat up—I wanted to get up and leave without him noticing—but unfortunately my head was throbbing so I quickly laid back down.

"Good morning sunshine" Adam said sitting up next to me rubbing his eyes and yawning. He leaned over me and brushed a few stray hairs out of my eyes. "How do you feel" He asked.

"Terrible" I mumbled.

"You poor thing" he said lying back down and pulling me closer to him. I quickly pulled away and despite my headache sat up.

"Eventually but I was kind of hoping you wouldn't remember" he said sitting up next to me and smiling slightly. "I'm sorry I was sort of drunk I didn't know what I was saying" he finished.

"Whatever. I am going to go" I said getting up and walking over to the dresser mirror. My hair was a total mess, it was tangled and out of control. Not to mention my make-up was just a little smeared.

"Don't. You can help clean up and then we could hang out. Alright you don't have to help clean up but you could have breakfast or something" he offered standing up. Even though he looked amazing standing there in his boxers, I was too pissed at to surrender.

"I can't" I said staring at him in the mirror.

"Lil, come on I am sorry" he said putting his arms around me. His cast tickled my bare arms but he was so warm and it was hard to pull away, somehow I did and turned to face him.

"I know you are. But I have to go to the gym and I have to write a history paper. So I don't have time to hang out." I said. It was mostly true but I forgot to mention the fact that the history paper was almost done and I would only be at the gym for an hour. In reality I needed a day or two away from him to think about things and cool down.

"Okay I'll walk you out" he said. "But let me find some clothes first" he added as he began to rummage through his dresser pulling out a sweat shit and jeans and quickly putting them on.

"Where's your coat?" he asked seeing that I was standing there in my tee-shirt and jeans.

"I have no idea. I don't even remember if I brought one" I said laughing slightly.

"Lil wow. It's a good thing you have me to take care of you or you would freeze to death" he said throwing me an Adidas sweatshirt from his drawer.

"Yeah it's a good thing you have like eighty thousand sweatshirts" I replied pulling it on, and he walked me to the door. All of his hockey friends were hanging out around the house. All of whom gave us interested glances.

"I'll call you later, love you" he said kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Okay, love you too" I replied as he opened the door and got in my car and headed home.

Adam's POV:

After a day of cleaning the house looked the same as it had before. A few things had been broken—but it's not like my parents would notice. A bunch of us were sitting around watching _Gladiator_ and eating pizza, which of course I had paid for.

"Have fun last night Cake Eater?" Charlie said.

"No not really. Thanks for bringing it up though" I replied. Obviously Lily was pissed at me, and I had no idea what to do to make it better. I had tried to call her a few times but I got her voicemail every time.

"Maybe you should be a tad more careful with what you say. You know some girls get offended by such language" Averman added.

"Thanks for the tip" I sarcastically answered. "I am have to go call my parents and tell them that I am still alive" I lied and got up and headed up to my room. I was really going to call Lily for the fifth time today. I called her cell phone still no answer. I also called her dorm number, which she also did not answer. Because I really needed to talk to her I decided to call her home number which she had given me.

"Hello" I heard the voice of a women—obviously not Lily—say. I assumed it was her step mother.

"Hi, is Lily there?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on one second" she said and after a few minutes I heard Lily yelling at her step mother. I think I heard Lily say who is it, and her step mother replied how should I know which was followed by Lily saying because you picked up the damn phone I don't want to talk to random people that call me. After about another minute of yelling Lily picked up sounding frustrated.

"Hello"

"Hi, Lil." I said trying not to laugh, I had never really heard her yell at anyone other than myself, and I had been to into it to appreciate that a girl like Lily—someone who didn't seem like they ever got angry—had such a temper.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me. That was an interesting conversation" I joked.

"Shut up" she said playfully. "I really can't stand her. I can't help it" she said actually laughing.

"I get it. I can't stand my parents but I am actually related to them so I have to tolerate them" I said.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Lucky guess, besides you weren't picking up your other phones so… I tried every number." I said realizing that I had come off a little desperate.

"Wow what's so important that you are totally phone stalking me?" she joked.

"Well you obviously know that we have to talk" I said.

"Yeah"

"So can I come over?" I asked.

"If you have to. You know the address right?" she said.

"Well yeah, I am stalking you after all."

REVIEW PLEASE 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**EMILY**: thanks for the review, I know he is weird I don't know he turned out that way but he is a guy and guys are defiantly weird lol

Adam's POV:

Lilies house was just what I expected it to be: a huge, old colonial style house. When I rang the door bell her step mother answered, at least I thought it was her step mother.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said impatiently, looking me up and down.

"Yeah I am here to see Lily" I answered.

"Oh you must be the one that called earlier. She's locked up in her room, go up the stairs and it's the second one on the right" she said motioning to the stair case, than she disappeared through a door. I walked up the stairs and knocked twice on the second door on the right.

"Hold on one second" I heard Lily yell from inside, and about a minute later she through open the door.

"Oh it's you" she said smiling. Her hair was tied back off her face and she was wearing a t-shirt that said I heart sneakers—at least that was what my guess of what it meant—it had an I heart and than a picture of sneakers. She also had on jeans that were ripped at her knee.

"You know your jeans are ripped?" I asked.

"Yeah there supposed to be like that" she said lying down on her stomach on her bed. Her room was not what I had expected. It was big, with white carpeting. She has a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, which was covered in a patchwork quilt. There were pillows scattered all over the floor and she was watching—Stand By Me—I think on her television. That was not a good sign, she told me one time that she watched it whenever she was upset, as it was one of her favorite movies.

"I hope you didn't pay extra for the holes" I said again talking about her pants.

"Yeah I probably did." She replied patting the bed next to her for me to sit down. She was concentrating on the movie, which was almost over. I laid down next to her until the movie was over.

"So sad" she said turning the television off and throwing the remote onto a pillow. "So we need to talk, right?" she added sitting up, staring at me intently.

"Yeah, should I apologize again?" I asked hoping that that would be all I needed to do.

"No, I want to know why you said it?" she responded.

"Well I first of all I was drunk, and you looked really hot so I was jealous." I reasoned.

"Oh well sorry I am attractive, maybe your next girlfriend shouldn't be so that you don't have that problem" she said smirking and quickly punched me hard in the arm. "There's another reason tell me. Or I will hit you again." She threatened.

"Fine someone told me they saw you with another guy." I admitted.

"Well the only guys I have talked to lately are like friends. So I don't know what whoever this person is… was talking about" she said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know they said they saw you hugging some guy" I stated.

"Right, now I know what you're talking about. They saw Jason hugging me. He is no one I told you before… remember" she said staring at me. I guess what she said made sense.

"Oh yeah. I just worry that he is still in love with you or something" I said obviously noticing this guy was always around her and she just laughed.

"Maybe, he is. But should that even matter?" she replied.

"No, sorry for jumping to conclusions" I apologized.

"I guess you're forgiven. But promise me one thing." She offered.

"Anything"

"You have to trust me. If you do this again I won't be so forgiving." She said.

"Yeah I promise." I said smiling, and leaned over and kissed her.

"You should come back to my house. Still no parents and I can get the Ducks to leave." I offered.

"Hmm…sounds like a plan." She said returning my kiss. Thankfully things were back to normal. "Let me find some shoes."

"I hope there sneakers." I joked.

"Huh? Why?" she said confused.

"Well because you love sneakers right" I said pointing to her shirt.

"Shut up. Boys." She muttered picking up a pillow and throwing it at me.

PLEASE REVIEW 3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Emily**: Thanks again, and I am sure your stories are just as good 

**_Note on this chapter_**: I wasn't even going to post this one, it is experimental. I don't know if I should make Julie so mean and so on. So I might drop this side plot quickly, depends on what you guys think.

Charlie's POV:

In Banksie's sudden disappearance we had of course decided to stay and raid the kitchen—on Goldberg's urging of course. Julie was looking especially gorgeous—not having a chance to talk to her last night—I wanted the chance.

"Hey Jules, you want to go outside and talk?" I asked when no one was in earshot.

"Sure, but why?" she said.

"Nothing important, it's just kind of crowded in here. Don't you think?" I replied trying to turn her question into one of my own to rid her of any suspicions.

"Yes. It is. I could use some air. No offense but some of you guys need to shower. The smell of beer and barf is not all that appealing to me" she joked, but she was right the room did smell like beer and barf.

"Hey I shower" I argued.

"Yeah I noticed or I would not be going anywhere with you" she stated. We walked outside and sat down on the front steps. After a few moments of silence, in which I noted how Julie was just staring off into the distance.

"You think they are going to break up?" Julie randomly asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Banks and his girlfriend" she said turning her head to look at me.

"I don't know. I don't really know Lily, so I don't know if she is the type to forgive and forget and stuff." I shrugged.

"Oh" she said turning her head and staring off into space again.

"She left in kind of a hurry this morning though. Well Jules there are tons of guys that would kill to go out with you, if Banksie is too stupid to realize what he is missing." I said and she laughed.

"Okay whatever you say Spazway. There's Scooter but that's really it. It doesn't matter though Adam is the only one that I want" she responded looking at me again. For some reason—unknown to me—I grabbed her face and quickly kissed her.

"Charlie, what the fuck was that?" she said jumping up and backing away from me.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know. Forget it happened okay." I explained, getting up and heading for the door, in an attempt to get away from her.

"Charlie, no this isn't right. Did you just listen to me: I love Adam" She said.

"Yeah I know. I just thought it would make you feel better." I lied.

"Okay just promise not…" she said but before she could finish her sentence Banksie pulled up in his car and was followed by Lily who jumped on his back and tackled him and they started making out in the grass. I looked over at Julie, whose expression had not changed. She actually looked even more determined. After a few minutes Lily got off of him and helped him up.

"Oh hey guys." Banks said turning red, he obviously had not seen us.

"Hi" Lily said. "You have umm grass in your hair" she added laughing and picking a piece of grass out of his hair.

"Thanks" he said glancing at her, turning even a brighter shade of red. "So what are you guys up to?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just talking." Julie said.

"Your back just in time man, they are in there eating all your food" I said warning him about the mess he was sure to find in the kitchen.

"Great." He said and rushed inside.

"See ya" Lily said and followed Bank's inside.

"Sorry Jules" I said when they had disappeared inside.

"Sorry about what?" she asked glaring at me a look that truthfully scared me.

"Them. The lovebirds." I joked; it was a nickname that the Ducks had given them because they were always all over each other.

"Don't worry Spazway. I usually get what I want." She flatly said was a side of Julie that I had only ever seen in hockey. She was usually one of the nicest people that I knew. But during hockey practice and games, she was the most intense person on the team. There was nothing more important than winning. At least the Ducks had eradicated some of this from her personality, but obviously not all of it.

"Jules, be careful. Adam's one of my best friends and I don't want you to…" I trailed.

"Spazway don't worry he will be happier with me." She said smiling to herself, and walked inside.

Wow it's amazing that I never realized how crazy girls are.

Review please…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Thanks again Emily, you rock!

Also thanks Layla Jones, I am glad you like it.

Bank's POV:

The next months flew by—I had my cast taken off in early December—as it turned out it was far less serious than the doctors thought. It was just in time to play in the State Championship, which we won easily. The Ducks also won the Junior Varsity Regional Tournament that they participated in.

After that I was able to spend the rest of Christmas break with Lily. For some reason she didn't go to Germany and she wouldn't tell me why—all she would say was she would be spending enough time there later—than she would get all sullen and not talk about anything.

I wasn't looking forward to the start of school but it was inevitable, but I had not seen Lily for a week because she had gone to New York with her Dad for a week, who she was not talking to—for yet another reason that she did not want to talk about—it was doubtful that she had a good time.

"I just got back" Lily said throwing open the door to my dorm room the night before school started. Her hair was wet and tied back and she was wearing Eden Hall Sweatpants and an Eden Hall sweatshirt.

"Welcome back" I said sitting up in bed. I had been lying there reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ for English class.

"I missed you" she said crawling next to me on the bed and kissing me. She smelled slightly of chlorine.

"I missed you too. So how was it?" I asked.

"Terrible, but what do you expect. I am not even talking to the man I don't know why he thought he could buy my love. Anyway how was your week." She said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright. Played hockey with the ducks, and just hung out with them. Normal stuff" I explained.

"Your dad still leaving you alone" she said lying down.

"Yeah, he hasn't forced me into any crazy practice schedules or anything. It's so relaxing" I said. Ever since the States my dad had loosened the reigns. He hardly criticized my training schedule, or lack of in the past few weeks. I knew it was only temporary but I decided to take advantage of it while it lasted.

"I am glad to hear it." She said yawning; I laid down next to her and kept reading my book.

"You smell like chlorine" I noted.

"Yeah I had to go swim for like a hour." she answered. "Does it bother you" she finished.

"No I like it." I said.

"Good" she said and quickly fell asleep next to me.

Julie's POV:

I had decided after Bank's party to let things with him and Lily to play out for little bit. After all it was the holidays and I wasn't a horrible person and did not want him to have two breakups during them.

On Monday—after break—the two of them were still blissfully happy and it was getting to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore. I decided it was time for a drastic action. This time though I did not want to get Connie involved. She was busy with Guy and school, plus I don't think she would approve of what I was going to do.

"Hey your Jason right?" I said approaching the guy that I knew was still in love with Lily.

"Yeah why?" he responded smiling at me.

"Well Lily wanted me to tell you something." I lied, and it seemed to be working because he turned away from his locker quickly and started at me, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Really what?" he asked pretending not to care, and not doing a very good job at it.

"She is still into you, and wants to meet you at five outside the locker rooms." I stated. I knew that she would be there at that time—she always as if guided by some weird clock came out of the locker room at five—where she was met by Banks at five after.

"What? Why is she telling you to tell me? It doesn't seem like something she would do." He said taking me by surprise.

"I don't know. She is dating someone else, and doesn't want him to know. That is until she finds out what is going to happen with you." I stated.

"Okay I guess I can understand that" he shrugged. "Thanks for giving me the message. Sorry I don't know your name" he added.

"Julie" I responded without thinking about it.

"Well thanks Julie. See ya around" he said smiling and closed his locker and walked off.

Everything was in motion now all I had to do was hope that everything worked out.

REVIEW PLEASE...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**Emily:**

Lily's POV: Thanks again. And I know it's cause I have gotten to the point where I know exactly where it is going so it has been easy lol. I think it will keep going at this pace for a bit. I am almost done with this part.

SweetNJuicyXO: THANKS.

I was waiting for Adam after practice, when Jason came up to me. He was smiling with that stupid dopey smile of his, which was not a good sign.

"What's up?" I asked looking around hoping that Adam would come by to save me from this.

"Your friend Julie talked to me." He said still smiling.

"What are you talking about? I don't even have a friend named Julie." I replied confused by what he was talking about. I don't even think I knew anyone named Julie.

"Come here" he said grasping me around the waist and pulling me close to him.

"What are you doing?" I protested, but before I could push him away he was already putting his tongue down my throat. About a Mila-second later I pushed him off me with all the strength I had.

"What are you doing?" I said wiping the spit off my face.

"I thought that is what you wanted? Sorry" he said stalking off looking disappointed. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there waiting for Adam to come. I had no idea what I would say to him about this, I had to tell him and he should believe me.

After about fifteen minutes he still hadn't shown up so I walked back to my room, where Adam was sitting on the floor outside my room.

"Hey I waited for you" I commented, pulling out my key and opening the door. I held the door open for him to follow me in.

"Yeah" he said getting up slowly and following me in. When he came inside he just kept pacing.

"Adam, are you okay?" I said sitting down on my coach and staring at him, as he kept pacing deep in thought.

"Yes I mean no." he said turning and staring at me—with a look I had only seen once before—the night of his party.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I saw you and him, kissing." He yelled, his tone kind of shocked me.

"Well than you obviously weren't looking hard enough. You saw him kissing me not the other way around" I replied, trying to stay calm. I could only hope he would trust me. Although for some reason what he was saying was getting me angry.

"Yeah well that's not what it looked like" he answered.

"Ahh" I screamed. "I thought you said you were going to trust me what happened to that? You are so ridicules; I don't know what to do anymore. I didn't kiss him." I yelled out of frustration with him, trying to get him to believe him.

"I am ridicules I am not the one that is cheating, and probably has been for months. You know you're a good liar—I believed you all those times you told me that you were just friends—and that he was into you, and there was nothing you could do about it." He yelled.

"Whatever, you want to think. You know your father really messed you up. I think you should get some professional help on that one. Maybe then you could actually function normally in a relationship" I said caught up in the moment. I really didn't care if I hurt him or not.

"That's good advice coming from someone that cheats on there boyfriend with some random other guy. I doubt he was the only one. After all you are a slut" he yelled.

"I can't believe you just said that. I freaking hate you" I said and slapped him across the face. He just turned away, not showing any kind of reaction.

"That's it we are so over. I will be glad when I never have to see you again" I yelled.

"Fine" he said and started towards the door.

"Wait" I said and pulled the necklace he had given me so hard that the clasp broke and through it at him. "Here take it, I don't want anything that came from you." I added as he caught it in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket, before walking out the door.

I picked up the nearest objects—including the phone, random DVDs and CDs—and tossed them at the door after him.

Banks' POV:

As soon as I closed her door I heard things banging against the door, she was probably mad at me and it hurt that she was hurting. It didn't matter because I knew that I would be better off after all I had no idea what she had been doing behind my back. I went back to my room after wandering around for a while thinking about things.

The whole situation had been somewhat surreal; the only thing that reminded me that it actually happened was the necklace in my pocket and the stinging of my face. I ended up back at my room. I just laid down on my bed still thinking about everything that had happened. I think I fell asleep because a few minutes later I was woken up by a knock on my door. I got up quickly hoping it was Lily, here to apologize and prove to me somehow that she was telling the truth.

"Hey" I heard Julie say as I opened the door.

"Hi" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"How are you?" she said coming into the room.

"Alright." I lied.

"Sure, what's wrong?" she said I guess reading the tone in my voice. I thought that I had hid my emotions pretty well.

"Nothing." I lied again.

"Come on Adam. We dated for like two years I know when something is bothering you. Tell me, maybe I can help" she urged.

"Okay. Lily and I…well I think we are done." I said and than laughed slightly. "No I take that back. I know we are done." I stated flatly, putting my hand in my pocket and feeling the necklace.

"I am sorry. What happened?" she said looking concerned.

"I don't know I saw her kissing this guy and she denied it saying that he kissed her. And things just got out of hand and things were said." I explained.

"I knew that girl was a slut. Sorry Banksie." She apologized grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"If you knew why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I tried remember. And I didn't think you would believe me based on our history you know" she reasoned. She was probably right but I probably would have believed her, anyway.

"Yeah your right." I quietly said.

"Adam I mean there are plenty of other girls out there, and you will find the one that is right for you" she said trying to comfort me. "Maybe you already have" she added. Her words shocked me, but what shocked me even more was her leaning towards me and kissing me softly. And even more shocking was me not resisting.

REVIEW PLEASE 3


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Emily: Thanks, I know I totally love drama too can u tell.

Gaffney06: Lol, thanks I haven't completely decided what is going to happen yet, though. Even if I had I probably wouldn't say..:)

Lily's POV:

I was lying in my bed—listening to I don't even know what—just staring at the ceiling.

"Lily, you in here" I heard Katie say as she entered my room, which I left unlocked. She flicked on the lights that I hadn't felt the need to turn on. I didn't respond, but she saw me and came over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"What's the matter? Marissa—you know she lives down the hall—told me that she heard yelling and like things breaking in here." She told me.

"What did you do to your neck?" she added. I guess I must have had some lasting effects of ripping of the necklace.

"Yeah well she did" I said putting my arm over my face, to block the light.

"Lil, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked looking concerned.

"Well there really isn't much to say. Adam and I broke up. And whatever is wrong with my neck it's because I ripped that stupid necklace off and threw it at him." I said removing my hand from my face and sitting up to face her.

"Oh I am sorry. What happened?" Katie said looking concerned.

"He saw me and Jason kissing. No he saw Jason kissing me to be more accurate" I said correcting myself after seeing the look on her face.

"Okay that makes more sense, go on…" she commented.

"Well of course he didn't believe me, and we got in a huge fight. Things were said and well its over." I shrugged.

"Sorry Lils, but are you sure I mean you love him. It's just a misunderstanding you can explain to him and he has to forgive you. He loves you too after all. " She explained.

"Well I thought he did. I am not so sure anymore." I replied.

"Come on you have to try. I can get Jason up here and he can tell Adam what happened if he doesn't believe you." She said.

"Thanks but I am not going to apologize to him after what he said to me" I stubbornly said, and Katie laughed.

"What? Why is that funny?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe because you are the most stubborn, and the proudest person I have ever met. I am just glad that we never really fight or I have a feeling that we wouldn't be friends anymore" she explained.

"Maybe it would have to depend what you did. But I don't think I can forgive him—besides he promised last time that he wouldn't do something like this again—and surprise, surprise he did." I replied reminding her of the last fight I had with Adam, and the promise that he made me that he so easily broke.

"Yeah but he misunderstood the situation. If you saw him making out with some other girl I am sure that you would get angry at him too, even if it wasn't his fault" she said.

"True. But I don't know, it really doesn't even matter anyway. I am leaving next Friday" I said.

"Damn, that soon. I thought you had like another month or something. Your Dad is crazy, he needs to get rid of your crazy step-mother" she said.

"Yeah I know but what can I do. He has always been going on about how I need a mother at least for a while. And since I don't get along with my step-mother this is the only option. The only other option—for me to get away from this—is to like run away and I am not going to do that. I don't think I would make a good run- away" I stated.

"True, have you even told Adam yet?" she asked.

"What that I am being shipped off to Germany till at least summer vacation? No I did not tell him. I was planning on doing it on Friday we were supposed to do something. Now I guess I am not going to—I doubt he will even notice, or care" I said flatly.

"Come on, of course he will. Stop being stupid, you guys need to make up before you leave. You will regret it if you don't at least try to talk to him. I mean by summer break who knows what could happen." Katie said

"Okay so maybe you are right. I'll talk to him tomorrow after I cool off a bit" I said lying back down, and reaching for my ipod that I had been listening to.

"No. Get up and go now, because you're just going to see him and get even angrier." She explained grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"You know me too well. Fine I will go now" I said smiling slightly.

"Okay good I am going to wait here. So don't let the make-up sex take too long." She joked.

I walked to the door and headed towards Adam's room. When I got there I knocked twice. When no one answered I opened the door, something that I had done many times before. I had no idea what I was even seeing it took like a second to register. Adam was making out with some girl—I recognized her as that Julie girl from my Physics class. I closed the door quickly, they were to busy to even notice my presence. I ran back to my room and slammed the door after me.

"So what…" Katie asked. "Oh my god you're crying, you like never cry what happened" she added seeing the tears—which I didn't even notice—that were streaming down my face.

"He was with…" I said gasping. "With some other girl" I managed to finish.

"That loser, come here" she said hugging me.

Its short I know, I might have another chapter up later though, at least by Friday REVIEW PLEASE….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

THANKS: SWEETNJUICYXO, EMILY, LILEE, TIFF, and LAYLA JONES

Sorry I took a few days to update I got stuck. I am hoping to get like three more chapters before Thanksgiving break, but I like am way too ADD so I am not going to promise this time 

Bank's POV:

I woke up and found Julie lying next to me. I didn't know how I felt with the whole situation; I don't think I was in love with her, maybe it was that I was still in love with Lily that was clouding my feelings towards her. But I defiantly didn't feel the way I had back in the days of the Goodwill Games, things had kind of fizzled out and she was more of a friend to me. I hope she realized that it was just something that happened that there were no sincere feelings attached.

I got up and started getting dressed for my morning run—trying not to disturb Julie—unsuccessfully of course.

"Baby where are you going?" she said tugging my back into bed with her.

"Running" I replied, but she was still holding me so I could not move.

"No, we should just skip class all day and just hang out together." She suggested kissing me.

"Jules…" I said but I was quickly cut off.

"Remember it will be just like the old days" she said.

"I can't I have a history test, I can't miss. Besides Jules things can't just go back to the way they were before. I mean I just broke up with Lily. You need to give me some time to think this through" I explained.

"I guess I can do that. But don't think about it I mean she was terrible to you. She lied and cheated. You know I would never do that to you again, and I would never lie to you" she said.

"Yeah I know. But I can't be with you until this is all sorted out—because I am still in love with her—and that would not be fair to you" I said truthfully.

I was still in love with Lily and I missed her but I knew that it was hopeless I could never be with someone who cheated and lied. I had enough trust issues already, and there is no way I would be able to trust her again. Even if I did decide it was possible she was way too angry to take me back.

"Okay, I get it. I am going to go. We will talk later." She said getting up and putting on her clothes.

"See ya" I said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Bye, we should do something this weekend" she suggested.

"I can't I have plans with…" I said. I was about to say Lily without thinking, we were supposed to go to the movies and dinner. There was no way that was going to happen now.

"You have plans with, who?" Julie said after my brief pause.

"No never mind, yeah we can do something." I replied.

"Great I will talk to you later than" she said as she left the room.

Instead of going running as usual I laid back down in bed, and just stared at the ceiling. The past day had been a blur. Yesterday I was insanely happy—probably the happiest I had been in years—now everything was in chaos, Lily and I were regrettably over. I think I was in some kind of relationship with Julie, wither I was a willing participant or not. It's crazy how much things can change in twenty four hours.

Julie's POV:

Things had worked out perfectly for me well even better than I had intended. I didn't think Banks would actually do anything with me last night; I was just going to be there to comfort him, and make him see what he had been missing. Now we were kind of sort of together again, he said he needed time but that should only take a few days or at most a week.

"Hey Jules. Where have you been?" Connie asked as I entered our room. She was getting ready for school, and wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Well I was with Banks." I replied, and she instantly dropped her eyeliner in the process of doing her right eye.

"What? Wait what happened? Tell me everything." She said staring at me curiously.

"First I guess I should say he and Lily broke up last night, apparently she was cheating on him with that Jason guy. I just happened to be going to see Charlie—I forgot that he was going home for the night—and Banksie was there and he seemed upset so we talked, and he told me what happened. Than I comforted him and well one thing led to another." I explained.

"Wow. Well congrats Jules, he is yours again—you defiantly earned it" she said laughing.

"I know but he still says he wants time. I don't know how long that is going to last" I said grabbing some clean clothes out of my dresser and walking towards the bathroom to shower and change.

"Not to long I mean he seems to be already over her. She must have really messed up. No offense I thought you had no chance of breaking the two of them up they were like one of those perfect couples you know?" she said picking up her eyeliner.

"Well obviously not that perfect"

Lily's POV:

"Lily what are you doing?" Katie said barging in my room Monday night. I really needed to start locking the door.

"Isn't it obvious I am watching television" I said pointing to the TV.

"What are you watching… oh god you're watching Roswell oh and it's this episode." She said staring at the screen.

"Yeah Max is such an idiot how the hell can he just get with Tess like that, I mean Liz was like in love with him and he was supposed to love her. What a joke. " I muttered.

"I know I know" she said turning off the TV. "So missed you in class today, and I also heard you weren't in swim practice." She said.

"You heard right again. Katie you know your getting kinda stalkerish, should I be worried?" I joked getting up and walking over to the mirror.

"Well I am worried about you, and I think I should be." She said glancing at me.

"I am fine. I had to pack some of my stuff up; my Dad is coming this weekend to pick some stuff up. I figured I should actually start." I said pointing to the half packed boxes scattered all over my floor. When I looked in the mirror my eyes were all red and puffy.

"Okay well you have to eat so come on I am making you come with me to dinner." she said.

"Alright, I am hungry" I said, running a brush through my hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.

We walked over to dinner and sat at our usual table, where everyone decided to ask where I was and if I was alright, the usual stuff when someone is not in class. I lied and said I was fine that I was just sick that morning. Across the room I saw Adam sitting with his friends and his new little girlfriend, it made me sick to my stomach. I used all the strength that I could to ignore them, after all I wouldn't have to deal with it much longer.

Review please….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. LOL thanks

Lily's POV:

Thankfully school on Wednesday didn't leave much time for me to even think about Adam, with the exception of Physics. Up till than I was too busy making up work, that I missed and getting yelled at by Coach Carlson for not showing up to practice. I did see him in German but we managed to avoid each other completely. In Physics we were forced to do a lab together, we were dropping objects off the bleachers and measuring the time and how far it feel away from the bleachers, or something stupid like that. I know it had a point but at this point I didn't really care.

"You want to drop the stuff or time it?" Adam mumbled to me without looking at me.

"I don't care whatever you think is best since you know everything" I replied staring at him directly in his eyes.

"Fine. You should probably drop the stuff since you can't mess that up" he said."Whatever" I said storming up the bleachers. The first thing went off with out any major problems. When he went off to measure how far it fell I had the sudden urge to drop the next object—a tennis ball—on his head, and I did. Next to me Katie started to laugh hysterically.

"I never knew you had such good aim" she said still laughing.

"Me neither. Sorry, I thought you were ready" I yelled down to him trying hard not to laugh.

The rest of the experiment when fine I didn't drop any of the other objects on him only because they were weights, and even though I hated him I was not the type of person that kills their ex-boyfriends. After class, his new girlfriend decided to comment as she passed me on the way inside.

"That was real mature" she muttered.

"Yeah and so is sleeping with someone that just broke up with their girlfriend five minutes before. Oh well I guess that takes two people, not just one desperate whore." Katie said before I could reply, Julie flushed slightly and quickly walked inside.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem, I have to go home to get a few things so I will talk to you later" she said heading off in the direction of her car. I walked inside towards my locker where Jason was waiting for me.

"You again, why do you always wait for me it never leads to good things?" I asked going around him to open my locker and throw my books in.

"Sorry about that but Katie talked to me and I wanted to apologize" he said sincerely.

"Yeah" I said trying to avoid him as usual.

"I can explain everything though, I thought you wanted to get back together." He stated.

"Why would you think that? I mean I didn't give you any indication that I wanted to get back together with you?" I said finally giving him my full attention.

"No, you didn't and I gave up that was until…" he said.

"Until what?" I said cutting him off.

"This girl talked to me. She told me that you told her that you wanted to get back together with me. She is the one that told me where to meet you." He explained.

"Who?" I asked, even though I had a general idea who it was.

"Sorry I don't remember her name it was something like Judy or Julie or something" he said I could always count on him not to remember things.

"Okay well can you describe her at least?" I asked.

"Brownish hair and brownish eyes. Kind of tall but not really. Sorry Lil." He apologized.

"It's alright. Well thanks for telling me, I guess it wasn't your fault" I said slamming my locker door shut.

"Yeah well I could have asked you if it was true before I did anything about it. Oh Katie tells me your leaving" he said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I am going to miss you, you know." He said.

"Why? I am always so mean to you." I laughed.

"Well I kind of like it" he said laughing.

"Wow you're a weird one aren't you." I noted.

"Maybe." he responded.

We had walked towards the doors together towards the locker rooms, where we had to separate. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"You're not such a bad guy. Maybe we should try to be friends." I offered.

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." He said and walked into the boy's locker room. I turned around because I had that weird feeling that someone was watching me and saw Adam standing with some of his hockey friends. Of course he was glaring at me; still monitoring who I talked to after we had already broken up. I ignored him and walked into the girl's locker room.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Sorry its been forever, mainly cause I hurt my finger playing football and my typing sucked and all that. Also finals and stuff but now I have nothing—nothing important at least—for like a month.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Bank's POV:

I had seen Lily a few times during the day and it seemed like every time I saw her she annoyed me more—probably on purpose. It also seemed like now she wanted to make her relationship with this Jason guy public, I guess she moves pretty fast. I felt the need to return the favor.

"Hey Jules" I said coming up to Julie. She was sitting in the library studying, and I sat down next to her.

"Hi, Banksie. How's your head?" she said rubbing me on the head.

"Fine. Good actually." I responded.

"That's good. That girl, could she be any more childish? I mean she could have hurt you and you would think she has hurt you enough." She stated.

"Yeah" I said quietly even though I understood why Lily did what she did.

"When you and I broke up we were actually civil to each other. She is just too immature I guess it was her fault after all." Julie reasoned.

It was true that Julie and I never fought like Lily and I had. When we broke up it was more of a mutual thing, yes I was mad that she had cheated on me but overall it was more of a mutual decision. I realized that I was probably never in love with Julie—at least not as much as I had been with Lily—but for some reason I was willing to try again.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I don't know maybe a movie and dinner" she answered smiling.

"Sounds good" I said. "But look I have to go, my Dad's car is being repaired so I have to pick him up" I told her.

"Okay. See you" she said returning to her books and I walked out of the library. When I got outside I was confronted by Lily's boyfriend or whatever he was.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he awkwardly asked.

"Yeah but make it quick." I reluctantly said, not really wanting to talk to the guy that Lily was dating.

"You can hit me if you want to, but Lily and I…" he trailed and those words together led to me punching him as hard as I could in the jaw; he quickly recoiled in pain.

"Ouch dude, I didn't mean for you to actually do it" he said shaking it off. "I am just glad you didn't punch me in the nose, you probably would have broken it." He added.

"Yeah well it happens. If that is it, I am going to go" I said starting to walk away.

"No you should probably listen to me, than at least you'll know what an idiot you are." He said smirking and I really wanted to punch him again—preferably in the nose— but I held back.

"Fine enlighten me." I returned.

"Well first off Lily has never shown any interest in me since like last summer when we actually went out. Actually she has been downright mean to me since than, I don't understand it myself but you know girls" he said

"Yeah that's nice." I said impatiently.

"Anyway I wouldn't have tried anything but this girl told me that she was into me and so I kissed her apparently she did not like it cause she pushed me away and yelled at me." He shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said not sure whether I should believe him or not.

"Well I talked to her and her friend and I didn't want to be the one to ruin your precious relationship or whatever." He said. "That's all I wanted to say I hope we never have to talk again." He said and walked off.

As he left I realized I had made a huge mistake.

I know its short but I am already starting the next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

THANKS EMILY! I finished this last night but I was waiting for a review before I posted the next chapter. I have like a paragraph done on the next one so I might post it later tonight or tomorrow.

Lily's POV:

The next day at school—even though it was going to be my last—was pretty uneventful. I was talking to Katie at my locker after Physics when Adam came up to us.

"Hey Lil. Can we talk, please?" he asked.

"No." I said slamming my locker and starting to walk away but he caught up to me.

"Oh look at the time; I have to go to that meeting. Bye Lily." Katie said and she quickly rushed off in the other direction before I could say anything to stop her or follow her: conveniently leaving me alone standing there staring at Adam.

"Fine what is it? Are you going to accuse me of something else? Or maybe call me a slut or a whore, I know you like that." I said flipping my hair out of my face.

"No it's nothing like that. Can we go somewhere more private?" he said and I looked around and saw his friends were standing about ten feet away listening to our entire conversation.

"No" I said not wanting to go anywhere with him.

"Alright. I wanted to apologize for what happened. I was stupid and totally wrong. I know you didn't do anything with that guy it was just a misunderstanding." he apologized.

"Yeah, alright whatever you say." I said walking away and he quickly caught up with me again.

"Hey. That is all you are going to say yeah alright whatever" he replied.

"What do you want me to say? Oh Adam I love you and lets get back together and stay together forever, because I will just die with out you." I said sarcastically.

"Well I am not going to die without you and I can't forgive you either. Even if I could I don't think I want you anymore. You know I went out with you because I thought you were this sweet guy—not because you were hot and a great hockey player—I thought you were different. Well I was way off—I guess I am just a bad judge of character or something—because here you are a total jerk." I added.

"Come on Lily." He said and he kissed me all of a sudden and I quickly pushed him off.

"Stop it." I stated. "We are over and you know it. Maybe you should go run to that girl you were with the other night, she seemed to make you feel better." I said glaring at him. He turned bright red and looked shocked.

"How did you know about that?" he asked quietly. He obviously wasn't going to tell me about her.

"I came to apologize and try to explain things to you but I find you with some other girl. Wow Adam you waited a half an hour I guess that shows how much you cared about me." I stated.

"Lily you know that's not true. It was a mistake and I am so sorry" he apologized again.

"I doubt that." I said and walked outside and of course he followed me.

"Lil." He said.

"Adam we are over. It's too late; we can't fix this, you know it and so do I. Please stop following me, and don't call me. I don't want to see you again for a while. Goodbye." I simply and calmly said and walked back to my dorms and to my surprise he didn't follow me.

CHARLIE'S POV:

When I got back to my room after dinner it was dark and there was some sappy love music playing. When I flicked on the lights I saw Adam lying in bed and tossing a baseball in the air. I don't know how he did it in the dark; the guy must have vision like a bat or something.

"Hey man. You missed dinner, and what the hell are you listening to?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said obviously not wanting to talk about it. I had heard from a majority of the Ducks about how Lily and Adam had some huge fight in the hallway—those two really liked public fights—and that they seemed to be over.

"Well here." I said putting a box that I had found outside our door on his bed, I had a feeling it was a break up box.

"Thanks." He said not even acknowledging me.

"Are you alright your not going to like kill yourself or something? Because you know that would be really messy and I don't really clean." I joked.

"No I don't think you have to worry about that." He said sitting up. "So I guess you heard what happened." He finished.

"Yeah well kind of. I heard about ten different accounts of what happened. You should hear Avermans it's great, it involves you and three models or something." I informed him.

"Well no matter what I am still a total idiot." He said.

"From what I heard yeah you are." I replied.

"Thanks I appreciate your support" he said.

"No problem. So who is this other girl? Or maybe it was three models." I asked.

"It was Julie" he said quietly.

"What?" I said and I suddenly felt like killing Adam—but I somehow kept it together—besides I knew it was hopeless with her she was in love with Adam.

"Yeah I know it was stupid but she was here and I don't even know what I was thinking. I told you I am a total idiot." He muttered.

"A total idiot yeah you are. Are you going to get back with her?" I asked hoping for a no.

"No well I don't know. I think she expects me to take her back, and it's my fault. But I am not really interested anymore." He said.

"Yeah well she is really into you man. Be careful." I told him.

"I know—I don't know why—I am a horrible person, after all. I was stupid to even drag Julie into this whole mess. I really only want Lily at this point, and it doesn't look like that is possible." He sighed and laid back down and started throwing the baseball in the air and catching it. I took that as my sign to leave him alone and I started doing my homework that had piled up over the week, trying not to think of Julie.

REVIEW PLEASE 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Hey, thanks for the Reviews…

Adam's POV:

Thank god it was Friday and for the first time in a long time I had slept through my alarm clock and woke up at one in the afternoon, making going to class just stupid. It was alright because I never missed class—even when I was sick—so I would not have a problem with any of my teachers.

I finally pulled myself out of bed at three, and instantly tripped over the box that Lily had left me—just another bit of pain that that girl left me with—and I decided to open it. It contained a variety of things: DVDs that we had watched together in her room, and CDs I had lent her as well as CDs she had made for me but never got around to giving me. Also a few of my Warriors hockey sweatshirts that still held that flowery smell that reminded me of her. All of the things brought back memories—both good and bad—but it overall just reminded me that I was a total idiot.

I got up and put on one of the CDs that she had made me. It was obviously made before we officially broke up or had any kind of problems. The music was all happy and upbeat, exactly the opposite of what I had been listening to lately. The only exception on the CD was Puddle of Mud's: She Fucking Hates Me, which we listened to the morning after our first official date.

I placed the box on the top shelf of my closet. I didn't bother putting anything away, because I was unrealistically hoping she would come to get the stuff back or something. I also grabbed a duffel bag from my drawer and started stuffing clothes into it: I had no desire to stay here this weekend, and however crazy it sounded I would actually be happier at home. There was still one thing I had to do though call Julie and cancel our date or whatever it was. I grabbed my cell phone off my desk and dialed her number, and she picked up after two rings.

"Hey" she said breathlessly.

"Hi, How are you?" I responded.

"Alright, I just got out of class. Speaking of class, where were you today?" She asked.

"I slept through my alarm clock. I didn't miss anything did I?" I said.

"No not really. So what's up?" she said.

"Yeah well I wanted to tell you that I can't get to together with you this weekend." I awkwardly said.

"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?" she inquired.

"Um no. I just have a family thing I totally forgot about." I lied. I didn't want to tell her the truth over the phone.

"Okay. Maybe we can get together another time." She offered.

"Maybe. Well I have to go Jules. Talk to you later" I said and hung up the phone, grabbed my bag and walked to my car.

JULIE'S POV:

"Who was that?" Connie asked.

We had just gotten back to our room from class and she had left me alone in the hall to have my phone conversation in private.

"Banksie" I replied.

"Ooh anything good?" she asked.

"Well he cancelled our date this weekend, said he had some family thing that he forgot about." I informed her.

"That sucks. Well I am sure you can get together next weekend or something. He can't have two family things in a row." She reasoned.

"True. I don't know it's just weird both Banksie and Lily were absent today. Than he cancels our date, there might have been something going on there." I said.

"No I doubt it. I heard about there fight yesterday. It was like crazy, and by the way she totally knows about what happened with you and Banksie and she is not happy about it." She told me. I had also heard from about five Ducks what happened, but I was not there myself and it was from Averman, Portman, Fulton, Goldberg and Kenny:the only one out of those five that were crediable sources being Kenny, so I didn't know what to believe.

"True. Well they could have made up who knows? I thought they were done after there first fight, but no they went on for a few more long months." I stated.

"Yeah but I also think I know why she wasn't in school." Connie said.

"Really? Why?" I curiously asked.

"I heard—these might be rumors and all of that—that she was moving to Germany to live with her mother, and maybe she left already." She said.

"Wow. That would be really helpful. I mean she will be so far away, it will be like having no competition at all." I said and Connie started laughing.

"I thought you like competition." She teased.

"Yeah, but I will have to admit till a few days ago in case you didn't notice I was losing. And Banksie is way more into this stupid girl than I thought he was. Oh well now they are over, so I guess I win" I said laughing.

"I guess so, but that's like by default." She said.

"Oh well I will take it. Adam is totally worth it."

REVIEW PLEASE..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Bank's POV:

Weeks went by that turned into months and I gradually began to move past the whole Lily thing. It helped that she was in another country so I didn't have to see her hanging out with other guys or just being around. It was almost summer break and that was something to look forward to. I had been mainly hanging out with the Ducks and I began to spend some alone time with Julie. It was stupid things like just sitting around in the library together talking; I wasn't ready to date anyone yet and I think she finally understood that. Also I was not sure about how I felt about her, she was a good friend I didn't know if it would progress to anything more.

In physics class it had become somewhat awkward, with Lily's absence I had been partnered with Katie—Lily's best friend—and Julie had been assigned to work with two other students. Katie hardly ever talked to me besides the average science stuff.

"Hey" I said one day trying to talk to her. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked

"I guess" she said taking her eyes off her paper to look at me.

"So how is Lily?" I curiously asked. It had been a question I had wanted to ask her since Lily disappeared.

"You know I was waiting for you to ask me that? It took you a really long time." She said laughing.

"Well some people say I am shy so maybe that had something to do with my delay" I shrugged.

"Oh you shouldn't be. I thought you were afraid of me or something, after everything." She reasoned.

"Maybe a little bit of that too." I agreed.

"That's okay, I was mad at you too after all. Any way I guess I should answer your question since that is what you wanted from me." She answered thankfully dropping the previous subject.

"She is good; she is actually coming back in a few weeks for the summer. I forget the date though maybe it is sooner or later, I will probably talk to her later anyway." She answered.

"Oh" I said surprised.

"You didn't think she was gone forever or something did you?" Katie laughed.

"No of course not" I replied, and she kept laughing.

"Yeah you did. I can tell by your face. "I have a question for you" she continued.

"Okay so ask me the question." I stated as I wrote down data.

"Do you still like her?" she said. I could feel my face turning red at the question.

"What do you mean?" I said staling seeing that the class was almost over. She obviously understood what I was trying to do because she rolled her eyes at me.

"I am not going to tell everyone I am not even going to tell Lily. I just want to know, because you know I like you, you're a nice guy. I think your perfect with Lily you like compliment each other well or whatever. So I just want to know do you still like her." She explained.

"I don't know anymore. It's been too long." I responded not really knowing how to explain what I meant any better.

"Okay I guess that's good than, because she has a boyfriend." She stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked stunned at her statement after her previous statements. I didn't really know her and she had never seemed like the nicest girl so I didn't know if she was teasing me, just being mean or she had some other motives.

"I just wanted to let you know. Well I thought you should know" she shrugged.

"Thanks I guess" I replied.

"Were done right?" she said mentioning the lab as the bell rung signally the end of the school day.

"Yeah" I responded closing my notebook.

"Great. See you Adam" she said grabbing her bag and hurrying out of the classroom.

I grabbed my stuff and started to leave the classroom. Katie was somewhat right, for some reason I had not thought that I would see Lily again even though I knew she would eventually be back. It would defiantly be interesting to see her again.

"Hey, Banksie." I heard Julie saying from behind me.

"Oh hey Jules" I replied.

"You know I have been calling you all the way down the hall and you just ignored me" She said.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" I said.

"I could tell. What's up with you? You are very distracted, and are kind of out of it." She explained.

"Yeah I was just thinking about some stuff" I stated quietly.

"Anything good?" she asked.

"No nothing really, it's not really important anyway. It's just stuff from the past." I told her.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean I have nothing to do right now." She offered.

"Not really." I said, "But we could hang out and talk about something else or watch a movie or something" I added.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She said.

REVIEW PLEASE 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Thanks for the Reviews, I appreciate it.

Bank's POV:

The last Friday of the school year meant the biggest party night of the year at Eden Hall. I was never much of a party person—obviously seen by my prior behavior at the events—but Julie really wanted to go and all of the Ducks would be there. There was supposed to be a huge blowout at this guy Dylan's house. I had never met the guy but I had been invited by about five people who knew him through someone or he was in there class. It seemed like the whole school was invited, and that they were all going.

I had agreed to give Julie and some other Ducks—including Charlie, Connie, Guy, and Averman—a ride to the party. At eight we all piled in my car and went to the party, which only about five minutes from my house. We had meant to leave at 7:30 but the girls and Guy were not ready. When we arrived there was hardly anywhere to park so we had to park on the next block over.

"This better be an amazing party." Connie moaned to Guy, as she clung to his arm.

"Don't worry it will be, I have heard many things" he responded to her.

"So have I, but who know what is true, with all these idiots at our school. Remember that party you made me go to and there were like five people there." She reminded him.

"I sense a lover's quarrel coming on. Let's walk ahead" Julie whispered to me. She grabbed on to my arm as we had distanced ourselves from the group. I guess you could say we had been dating; at least we were on the path towards it. Julie would be going back to Maine for a few weeks, before she returned to Minnesota to stay with Connie—so it was basically one of our last nights together.

"You look gorgeous Jules" I whispered to her, she had on a green tank top and jeans but Julie always looked good in the basics.

"Thanks" she responded.

"Try to have fun Banksie, okay" she laughed.

"I will, but you know I hate these things." I responded.

"Yeah well I will be there. We will have fun" she said quietly into my ear and let go of my arm as the other Ducks caught up to us. Again we had decided not to tell anyone, well at least until we were sure where things were going to go.

"Where did you guys go? We were beginning to think you left us." Averman said as we walked up the path to the house.

"No you guys just walk too slowly for us." Julie stated calmly. No one responded to this because we became engulfed with the noise and chaos of an Eden Hall party. There were people everywhere, and I had no idea who half of the people were. It looked like some of them were from other schools. All of us got pulled into different directions: Connie and Guy went off to find a place to make up after their latest fight, Charlie saw some girl and went after her, and who knows where Averman went, but Julie stayed with me.

"Do you want something to drink?" she offered as we walked toward the kitchen.

"No I don't think so. I usually act like a jerk when I am drunk." I answered.

"True, and your driving I guess that is important too." She said winking at me.

"Oh right. I didn't even think about that" I joked. "What would I do without you?" I added.

"Well die a fiery death and take all of us with you." She said thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound too pleasant" I responded.

"No not really, so I guess you are glad you have me" she laughed and she got a beer from the guys manning the keg. "You don't think I am a jerk when I am drunk do you?" she continued.

"I don't know I have never seen you really drunk." I said thoughtfully.

"That's good." She responded as we left the kitchen and began to walk around the house, we saw some of the Ducks. Luis was busy with his newest conquest; Fulton and Portman were occupied in some video game, and Russ and Ken were doing a commentary on all of the guests making up hysterical stories about them.

"Hey Banks can we talk for a second" Charlie said when we caught up with him later. He was sitting with some freshman girls who seemed to be deeply in love with him but as soon as he saw me he got up quickly.

"I am going to go see if I can find Connie. I will be right back" Julie said and quickly turned and rushed away.

"So what's up?" I asked curious to know what was so important for Charlie to leave a pack of girls.

"I saw someone that might interest you." He said.

"Who?" I replied but all he did was point up onto the second floor landing where I saw Lily standing surrounded by a group of people, and had no idea that I was staring at her. She looked just as gorgeous as she had when she left, except she had done something different with her hair.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Charlie said bringing me back to Earth.

"Maybe" I replied glancing at her again.

"It's your life man. Good luck though" He said and returned back to his pack of giggling girls. Almost simultaneously the pack of people surrounding Lily had disappeared and she was standing alone leaning over the railing. Julie was no where to be seen so I decided to at least say hello. On the way up the stairs unfortunately for me I was stopped by Ryan Riley surrounded by his idiot friends: Rick Reily's younger brother.

"If it isn't Banksie" he sneered. Somehow he had thought he could call me by my last name just because his brother did like he had inherited the right or something.

"Hi Ryan. What do you want? " I said impatiently.

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that next year the way things are run is going to be a little different" he stated. Lily was standing a few feet away and it appeared that she finally noticed me because she kept glancing over to where we were standing. For a second our eyes met but she quickly looked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

"Well let's just say those that don't deserve to be on the team won't make the team. See ya around loser" he said and walked away. I had no idea what he was talking about and it probably didn't matter anyway he always made empty threats he had been making them since his brother graduated. I didn't even pay attention to him anymore, no one did.

I looked towards where Lily had been standing a second before but she had disappeared.

"Hey there you are." Julie said from behind me.

"Yeah. I was just listening to Ryan Riley's rambling" I said and I went downstairs with her.

Review please.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Thanks Gaffney06, Elyse Black, Emily, Gabwr, and everyone else that reviewed. I am trying to get them up sooner but as usual I have a lot of school work, and I have been a little stuck lately. I have the plan for the next chapter so it will be up soon, I promise.

Adam's POV:

The next days progressed the way that summer was supposed to. I woke up at twelve and hung out with the Ducks the rest of the day getting home around twelve or so. Sometimes I hung out with Julie alone a few times. The only potential problem was that the majority of the Ducks were getting summer jobs, so I had to find something else to do during my days. A summer job was out of the question since my Dad forbids it unless of course I worked for him, and the two hours of the day I saw him were too much. There was plenty of time to figure things out anyway I didn't have to decide right away.

On Tuesday night I decided to take Julie out upon her suggestion, since it was her last night in Minnesota for a while. I took her to dinner which was pretty uneventful, we talked mostly about the Ducks, hockey, and summer plans. We then went to the movies; it was some sappy romance movie. Even though Julie was a tough hockey player she loved romance movies; I didn't get it. We sat in the middle, because it had the best view and Julie kept rambling on about how good the movie was supposed to be and how Connie and Guy had seen it last weekend. I was actually glad that the movie was starting because her chatter was starting to give me a headache. Just as the lights turned off I recognized Lily and some guy rush in and sit a few rows in front of us.

I watched them for about ten minutes—well until they started making out—apparently they found the movie as boring as I did, Julie though was enthralled I assumed that was the boyfriend Katie told me about. About half way through the movie Lily got up and seeing it as my chance to talk to her I decided to follow her.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Julie.

"No" she said quickly, so I got up and followed Lily. She was standing in the lobby buying soda from the concessions stand. She didn't notice me at first so I went up to her.

"Hey" I said and she quickly turned around and to my surprise smiled.

"Adam Banks, how are you?" she said still smiling.

"Alright, you know same as ever." I responded.

"Right." She said. I didn't know how to respond so we stood there for what seemed like five minutes staring at each other.

"How was Germany?" I said finally thinking of something to say.

"It was alright, different. I am sorry I didn't tell you I was just kind of upset, but I should have said something." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I probably deserved it anyway" I answered.

"Maybe." She said smiling again. "Oh by the way I saw you the other night at that kid's party I was going to say something but you seemed busy" she added.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well are you going to go to the club this summer?" she asked quickly changing the subject. She was referring to the country club that both of our families, and half the kids at Eden Hall belonged to.

"Maybe. I doubt I will have anything better to do" I said.

"You should, we can play tennis or something sometime." She offered probably just being nice.

"Sounds good. I guess we should get back. We might miss something important" I stated.

"Highly doubtful, the movie sucks. It was nice to talk to you, and I mean it about the tennis though." She said and went back into the theater. I bought some candy and went back into the theater. The movie dragged on for another hour, and of course the couple ended up married and happy at the end.

"That was so great" Julie happily said, as we stood up to go. I saw Lily get up to leave with her probable boyfriend. Her eyes lingered on me for a second and she smiled but when she saw Julie her expression changed quickly. She looked like she was going to kill someone, the look she gave me after we broke up.

"Egh she is back again" Julie groaned.

"Yeah" I responded still glancing at her. Her new boyfriend had put his arms around her and the left.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Julie asked, staring at me.

"I don't know" I said, I didn't want to mention to Julie that I had already talked to her at least not tonight.

"Well you can do whatever you want. I don't care" she said obviously lying.

"Don't worry about it. Lets go" I said and we left the theater. I drove Julie to Connie's house, as soon as we were there Julie was all over me probably trying to renact her favorite scenes from the movie.

"You better get inside" I said before things became serious.

"I do have an early flight tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind missing it for you" she stated.

"That's probably not a good idea, your parents will be at the airport waiting and all that" I reasoned, trying to find away to get her to go inside.

"True. I guess I should go than. I'll miss you" she said kissing me quickly.

"Me too" I stated only because it seemed like it was what I should say.

"Bye" she said getting out of the car, and as soon as she was inside.

REVIEW PLEASE 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey it has been a really long time--around two years I think--but I have been thinking about working on this again so I will give it a try. I also have a new computer so I don't have any of the old stuff that I saved. Also sorry about promising a chapter in a few days that never came.

Chapter 28:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks and all that.

Lily's POV:

I was lying on my bed flipping through a magazine, the summer was progressing slower then I had expected. I had also not expected to run into Adam Banks again so soon. I didn't expect to see him at least until school started in September. Even though the idea was impractical as we both belonged to the same country club and there were always movies, and all those parties. As a result of his sudden appearance he had been on my thoughts all day. I couldn't forget what had happened between us and how ridiculous he acted but seeing him again was still nice. Of course he was still as hot as ever. I was startled from my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said, and Katie walked in briskly, and I closed the magazine and sat up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Absolutely nothing" I answered.

"Same here, it's a good thing you came back or else I would have had the dullest summer ever." She yawned.

"I am sure you would have found something to do with out me. But thanks for the kind of compliment" I laughed.

"No problem" she answered smiling. "So how was the movie last night, Ben wasn't all over you was he?" She asked, asking about Ben my new boyfriend. I had been seeing him for a few weeks, and so far it had been going well. We had met at the country club, on the tennis courts. He had hit the ball onto our courts and I got it for him, we started talking and the rest is history.

"No, but I was all over him" I joked.

"Is he transferring to Eden Hall or what, though?" she inquired. He had been going to Blake for the past few years but he planned on transferring to Eden Hall because of there tennis program.

"Well he wants to, but his parents are still deciding. He says they are leaning toward a yes though." I explained. " He is coming over later by the way" I added.

"Oh, well then I will go. But I wanted to ask if you have seen Adam's lately, because he was at that kids party the other day." she asked looking curious. For some reason I had the impression that she wanted me to get back with Adam. or she hated Ben, and preferred Adam. It was one of the two.

"It's funny that everyone went to that party and no one knows that kids name" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah well he has a nice house, and he was having a party so people come, anyway you are changing the subject so I take it you did see Adam" she assumed smiling.

"Fine yeah I did see him. He was at the movies last night." I finally answered.

"Wow did you guys talk or anything cause the last time you talked or I guess I should say he talked and you yelled, anyway it was awkward" she said.

"Thanks so much for reminding me, I had blocked that out. Anyway it was fine we were both civil." I stated.

"Civil huh? I guess you saw that he is with that skank Julie or whatever her name is" Katie said frowning slightly.

"No I didn't see her, I talked to him alone. We met in the lobby. He is a nice guy after all despite everything. And he can date whoever he wants, he's not my issue anymore ." I mumbled.

"He is a nice guy huh? And pretty hot too isn't her." She smirked.

"Shut up" I joked and through a pillow at her.

"I am just stating the facts and you two ended so abruptly I am just not sure you are really over." Katie said hitting me back with the pillow.

"Well we are. He is with someone and so am I. And even if I wasn't with Ben I wouldn't get back with Adam. It was too much work, you know and what he did is a lot to get over" I reasoned.

" Okay" she smiled.

" Just okay thats it"

"Yep"

"Fine so were done talking about him now right?" I asked just as Ben walked through the door.

" Done talking about who? You weren't talking about me were you?" he asked kissing me on the cheek. In appearance he was almost the complete opposite of Adam Banks. He had dark brown hair and eyes. But he was about the same height as Adam, but he was scrawnier then Adam who thanks to hockey was all muscle. In terms of personality he was considerably different, being considerably more outgoing, and I guess he could be called charming. Although he wasn't as sweet as Adam but hardly anyone is.

"No we were not talking about you, and don't you like knock?" Katie stated frowning slightly, this reenforced my opinion that she didn't really like him.

"No I guess I don't sorry." He said looking only at me.

"It's fine" I said quickly trying to resolve the situation. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"My friend Josh is having a party, I kind of wanted to go to that." he answered.

"Yeah okay." I agreed, not really wanting to go, knowing that I would know probably no one at the party, and parties weren't really my thing. He did go to the movies with me the night before so it had to be done. "Katie do you want to come?" I added looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine, if thats okay with you Ben?" she asked understanding the look I was giving her.

"Whatever, the more people the better right? Are you guys ready to go then?" he asked looking anxious to go.

"Yeah let me just grab my shoes. We'll meet you at the car." I said and he left.

"You owe me big time. Hanging out with drunk Blake guys is not exactly my idea of a great evening." Katie complained.

"I know, same here. But seriously thanks you so much" I said as I slid into a pair of black ballet flats, and hugged her.

"Seriously I don't know why you date this guy."

Please review. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Adam's POV:

It was weird but ever since I had seen Lilly at the movies, I kept seeing her everywhere I went. I saw her at the pool, on the tennis courts, at the diner, among other places. Maybe it was all in my imagination, because she would disappeared almost as quickly as she appeared. The pool and the tennis courts were probably real Lily sightings, since I had seen her at the club for the past ten years. If I wasn't imagining seeing her she had to be avoiding me. That meant that what she said at the movies about playing tennis was a lie. Something to say to be civil, since we would have to see each other again eventually. Girls could be so complicated sometimes.

"Hey isn't that Lily?" Charlie said pointing to a girl in a yellow bikini that was sitting across the pool on a lounge chair, who was actually Lily. She was too engrossed in a conversation to notice us staring at her. Maybe she did notice us but it was hard to tell because she was wearing sunglasses, making what she was looking at a mystery.

"Now I know why you come here all the time. First I thought it was just the great food, nice pool, fantastic golf course. You know all the perks of having a rich dad." He said teasing me, as usual. Making me regret bringing him with me.

"Now I know its the girls, they are defiantly something" he finished talking off his sunglasses and ogling at Lily and her friends.

" Hey, you guys are such pervs." my sixteen year old cousin Abigail said sitting on Charlie's chair. Her parents had recently been reassigned to San Diego and instead of moving again she asked to stay with us. My parents had always wanted a daughter so of course they agreed. We had always been kinda close--being the same age-- although I only saw her on major holidays or funerals. She had only been living with us for a week, but things had been going well.

"No I am definitely not. But your cousin on the other hand has been staring at that particular girl for quite a while" Charlie said smirking.

"Adam and I always thought you were such a great guy. I guess I was blinded by the fact that I only saw you a few times a year, and we were always entirely with family. But you are a guy after all, so what I should have expected this." She said smiling.

"Yes Banksie here is too polite in those situations, but wait till you get to see him around girls that aren't related to him. He is an animal. Oh and when he drinks..." Charlie answered

"Thanks Charlie. But I think your describing yourself not me." I cut him off quickly and got up.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked, she didn't know anyone in Minnesota outside of family and Charlie so she was reluctant to be left alone.

"Nowhere. I'll be right back." I answered and quickly walked over toward where Lily was sitting not wanting to have an audience, or any further comments and questions from Charlie and Abby. She was still talking to her friend, either I had been imagining that she was previously ignoring me or she hadn't seen me and Charlie starting at her.

"Hey" I said awkwardly and she looked up at me. The look on her face confirmed that she had not seen me, she looked surprised but as she almost always did she kept herself composed.

"Hi" she answered quickly, as she took off her sunglasses.

"I'll see you later Lil" her friend said getting up and walking away leaving us alone. I had absolutely no idea what to say, I didn't even have a reason to come over to see her. I just wanted to talk to her, about what I didn't know. It would have been smarter to think of something to say before I tried to talk to her again. Now that was impossible.

"What's up?" she asked. The tone of her voice was not as friendly as she had been when we met at the movies, which made things more difficult then I thought they would be.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi, and see if you know I could take you up on that offer of tennis." I suggested thankfully remembering our previous conversation. I was horrible at tennis, and didn't really want to play but it gave me a reason to talk to her.

"Oh sure, but I can't today. I have to meet my boyfriend, in like an hour." she said glancing at her watch, while confirming the fact that the guy at the movies was her new boyfriend. The news made me feel like I had been punched in the stomach. I had a girlfriend, well a girl who considered me her boyfriend. It was illogical me being over here talking to the girl who I would still be with if I hadn't been so stupid. She shouldn't even be talking to me after what I did to her.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon." she added distracting me from my thoughts.

"No I can't tomorrow" I lied, wanting to get away from her before my disappointment was visible on my face.

"Some other time then I guess." she said readjusting her towel, and I got up to leave knowing that I hadn't achieved what I wanted to, even though I had no idea what I wanted to do.

Lily's POV:

I sat there trying to ignore him, or be mean. It was awkward and kind of depressing. I had been avoiding him for days and I had no idea why, but whenever I saw him I would run or swim in the other direction. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was dating that girl. If he was dating anyone else I would be okay with it, but he was with her. She was the girl that he had cheated on me with, and she was a manipulative bitch. I thought he was better then that. Maybe I was still mad at him for cheating on me or being a total jerk to me, but I thought I had moved on from that. Who knows. But right now he looked dejected and sad and was walking away from me. I couldn't possibly bring myself to keep being indifferent to him, even after everything. And I got the feeling that if I let him walk away now we would probably never be friends or even talk to each other again.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said getting up and quickly and gently tugged at his arm, as he had turned away from me. He turned around looking pleasantly surprised that I had followed him.

"Sure" he answered before I realized that I didn't really want to ask him what I was going to, why he was with Julie. I did not want to seem like I cared about who he was with. It would probably give him the wrong idea.

"Never-mind I changed my mind" I stated smiling.

"No way. You can't do that. It's gonna bother me all day. Seriously what were you going to ask?" He inquired returning the smile.

"I am not going to tell you now, I told you I changed my mind. Sorry" I said glancing at his freakishly blue eyes.

"Thats annoying" he said walking away but he quickly turned back "And sorry this is what you get" He said as he pushed me into toward the pool, and before I knew it I fell into the deep end of the pool.

"Ahh, Adam Banks, how old are you five?" I screamed when I had surfaced and had gotten all my hair out of my face.

"Yes how did you know" He answered leaning over the edge of the pool. "Here, let me help" he said extending his hand, which I quickly grabbed and pulled him--using all of my strength-- into the pool with me. Of course I pulled him in on top of me and he knocked me back under water, but it was worth it.

" I should have seen that coming I guess" he said when we had untangled ourselves and resurfaced.

"Sorry you totally deserved it, but I could have drowned or worse part of my bathing suit could have fallen off, then I would be so embarrassed." I said seriously frowning slightly, teasing him.

"You could have but, since your on the swim team I decided to take the risk that you would be okay. And as for the more serious crime its not like I havn't seen you naked before." You could have killed me too." he responded, smirking and swimming a little closer to me. I splashed him with water, as a sort of punishment.

"Yeah well we were dating then it was different, and there are other people around besides you. Your so self absorbed" I joked and he smiled.

"Thanks. You know you could have killed me too, I just thought I should bring that up." he said.

"Yes that is very true. But I probably would have saved you, don't worry. Well I at least would have called the lifeguard. Don't feel flattered though, I would have had to imagine how I would be treated at Eden Hall if I killed the best player on the Varsity hockey team. My good reputation would be ruined" I laughed.

"Good to know that you think so highly of me." he answered smiling.

"You know I love you." I said before I realized that that those were probably not the right words to say, as he might attach too much meaning to them. He didn't respond he just stared at me with a serious look on his face. We floated there for a minute just looking at each other, it was awkward but nice at the same time. He started moving even closer to me and I sensed he wanted a kiss so I quickly splashed him in the face, and started laughing.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked wiping the water out of his eyes .

"For throwing me in the pool of course, I am going to get our now." I said swimming to the the side of the pool and pulling myself out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry off. He followed me, and when he got out I threw him a towel.

"Thanks" he said catching it and drying off.

"No problem." I answered again he was being quiet, but at least he wasn't staring at me, making it far less tempting. I knew what he wanted in the pool and I almost let it happened, I needed to do something about it, besides he had a girlfriend even if I hated her this wasn't right

"Anyway Adam..." I added, not really knowing how to progress with what I wanted to say even though it was something that needed to be said.

"Yeah" he answered looking at me.

"We can be friends right?" I asked lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Friends, sure we can be friends." he answered maybe a little too quickly and happily.

"Good." I said smiling. "Well I have to go, I'll see you around." I added abruptly.

"See ya" he responded and we both walked in opposite directions.

Charlie's POV:

"Who is that girl?" Abby asked me as she moved to the chair that Banks had recently been sitting on and reclined on it. She was pointing to where Adam and Lily were talking, or just standing and staring at each other. Who knew what was ever going on with those two, and at the moment I didn't really care. I was distracted by the girl that was sitting next to me, Adam's cousin. Abby was gorgeous, way different then I remembered her. We had only met once before, right before we left for the Goodwill Games. Back then she was a scrawny and awkward girl, with glasses who wouldn't say a word to anyone. But She was tall and still thin with shoulder length blondish brown hair. She had big green eyes and the cutest snub nose. Too bad she was Banksie's cousin which probably meant that I would have to keep my hands off her. Not wanting to get in another fight with him.

"Just a friend of his, how long are you staying in Minnesota?" I asked eagerly trying not to talk about Adam and his ever complicated love life.

"Adam didn't tell you? For a while, well at least a year" she answered turning her head and looking directly at me.

"That is a long time. So I guess you'll be going to Eden Hall then?" i inquired.

"Yeah I will. I just found out a few weeks ago, I won't be on scholarship like you guys though my parents are paying for it." she said with a slightly snobbish tone, reminding me that the majority of Adam's family--particularly his father--who enjoyed their economic status a little too much.

"Oh so you are going to be one of those people." I said trying not to sound too disappointed. Realizing maybe her past quietness wasn't because she was shy but because she thought that she was too good to talk to me, or some of the other Ducks.

"What do you mean one of those people." she answered looking slightly taken aback.

"Just one of those kids that think paying to go to a fancy private school, makes you better then those on scholarship" I said, speaking mostly about the RIley family and the other members of the old Varsity team who still frustrated me to this day. To my surprise she smiled at my comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a snob. I'm not I swear. I only meant that scholarships are so much better then paying however much it is to go to that school, which I am sure is a lot. Oh sorry now I am sounding like a snob again. I should just shut up" she explained putting her hand over her face obviously embarrassed.

"No it's okay. Even if you were a snob I would still like you, Well I would have to like you or Banksie would make me." I joked.

"Thanks I think." she said her cheeks flushing slightly maybe it was because of the heat, but I liked to think that it was caused by my kind of compliment. Maybe there was something there. Why did she have to be related to stupid Adam Banks?

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks.

Thanks for the reviews!!

Adam's POV:

It was finally time for hockey season to resume, and I was actually looking foreword to the 5 am workouts that had been part of my life since 8th grade. They started with running followed by weights. Today it would also be different because the Ducks would be on the same team as me for the first time since we were freshman. When I was done at 7 the majority of the team had gathered in the locker room, except for the girls who changed in the girls locker room until everyone was changed. I was glad that I hadn't seen Julie yet. She had asked me to get her at the airport, but thankfully I had a family dinner that I couldn't get out of. So Connie had picked her up. I knew I had to break it off with her somehow, and it was something I was avoiding at all costs. Even if I had no shot with Lily, Julie and I just didn't work as a couple anymore. Everyone looked tired and a bit nervous, the majority of the team were defiantly not morning people and preferred to work out after practice--in the case of Fulton, Portman, and a few others--or not at all.

"Hey Banksie" a few people said as I entered, and I returned the greeting.

"Do you know what is going on? Is this a tryout or just a practice?" Averman asked.

"I really don't know." I answered, everyone had been asking me this for days since I mentioned last year they held tryouts for Varsity before practices began and members of the current team didn't have to go. But this year we were all told to come on August 20th and as far as we knew tryouts had not been held. I assumed this was what Ryan Riley had been talking about, but I didn't bring up what he said to me, because I didn't want to worry everyone over probably nothing. I went to my locker and changed into my hockey clothes. At almost the exact moment that I finished changing the girls walked in. Julie smiled and walked over to me after greeting a few of the other Ducks, while Connie headed directly over to Guy.

"You ready to go Banksie" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Yep" I answered grabbing my hockey stick and as I reached for it she leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you last night" she whispered.

"Sorry, you know my dad. There was no way I could have gotten out of that dinner. Also I promised Abby I wouldn't back out of it." I answered, I probably could have if I really tried. The only way to get out of those types of things was to say I had to play hockey or work on anything based on hockey. And Abby was nervous about the dinner, because my grandparents would be there, who had always scared her. Luckily for her she rarely ever saw them.

"I am sure you could have gotten out of it. Remember last year you got out of one to go on a date with what's her name." She said, still whispering and at the same time trying unsuccessfully to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"You mean Lily. That was different" I said without thinking and I instantly regretted what I said since she looked like she was about to kill me. I knew she wanted me to apologize but I wasn't sorry about what I had said, so I didn't.

"Good luck today, we'll talk later" I stated instead and walked towards where Charlie was talking with most of the team .

"Okay. Good luck, not like you need it though" she replied half smiling and she walked over to Connie and Guy.

"Hey Banksie." Portman said as he approached me, his eyes were focused on Julie.

"Hey. What's up?" I answered.

" Nothing much. This new coach is he a jerk or what?" he asked, he had just gotten back from Chicago a few days ago, and hadn't had the chance to drill me on Coach WIlson like the majority of the Ducks.

"No he isn't that bad." I shrugged, and we both walked over to where Charlie was trying to gather the team for a pep talk.

"Well guys, whatever we are supposed to be doing I am sure we will do a great job because we always do" he stated, obviously meaning every word of it. He was interrupted by the opening of the doors and the entrance of Ryan Riley, and some of his goons which included my friend from when I was ten McGill. He was my friend until I started playing for the Ducks and he had almost killed me.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Charlie asked. He was the first to say anything, we were all standing there shocked.

"My father arranged tryouts for me and McGIll here, seeing how it wasn't fair that the varsity team is already set, not giving everyone else a chance. Personally I think that the board is worried that the current team won't be good enough ." RIley answered in his usual snobbish tone.

"We were better then your idiot brother's team, in case you forgot" Averman added, and Riley frowned slightly.

"You got lucky. I'll show you out there that I am better then you Duck trash." he stated, flatly and walked off. McGill followed looking back awkwardly, it was weird but I thought I detected a hint of fear in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as I thought I saw it.

"This is freaking' fantastic." Connie declared throwing up her arms in the air.

"They may not even make the team" Ken pointed out.

"Of course they will. Isn't it odd that they are the only two trying out. I am sure their daddies bought there way on the team." Jesse added.

"Your probably right. Stupid preppies. No offense cake eater" Portman commented.

"None taken" I said, by this point I was used to them insulting people by calling them preppies. I didn't really think I was a preppie, oh well.

"At least we are all playing together, so it can't be too awful." Dwayne said happily.

"Sure, but there are two people on the team that want us all to fail." Guy stated.

"Maybe Dwayne's right, Let's just see what happens and play the best we can." Charlie said even though he was obviously pissed like everyone else, he was showing why he was captain. "Let's go" he added and lead us out onto the ice.

The practice was just as difficult as everyone imagined it would be, especially for the first practice after months of only fun games of hockey. It consisted of laps, a variety of drills, and then a scrimmage. Usually the drill were the worst part but the scrimmage was today. The main cause of the unpleasantness was Riley for both teams. For those of us unlucky not to be on his team--including myself--he would check us into the boards as hard as he possibly could as often as he got the chance, or slap us with the stick. Portman got him back most of the times but it was still a major issue. And for those on his team he wouldn't pass and was frustrating them with his aggression. McGill wasn't that bad as it turned out he was bit rough but a check from Fulton kind of calmed him down, and he did pass to me in order to score a goal. He was basically the player that I played with on the Hawks, but improved. After the practice Coach WIlson said he was pleased except for a few things and that he would be dealing with, and that he would be posting positions by the end of the week. Everyone was angry in the locker room, mostly about Riley's outrageous behavior. and would probably continue onto the diner where we were going for lunch

I had hung back after practice, hoping that Julie would too so that I could finally end whatever we had. I didn't see her so I walked out to the parking lot where she was sitting by my car.

"Hey what took you so long?" she asked smiling, and after glancing around she kissed me. I guess she had forgiven me for the Lily comment before.

"I was waiting for everyone to leave. I thought you left too" I answered.

"Nope." she said staring at me as if she was searching for something.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something" I said kind of awkwardly not really knowing how to do this.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you too, do you mind if I go first." she stated and I nodded, it was pointless to argue with her and maybe if I was really lucky she would break up with me first.

"I know Lily is back and I don't want you to see her anymore, like besides when you have to in class and school related things." she demanded. I did not know what to say that was the last thing I was expecting her to say.

"Your not serious?" I asked confirming what she said.

"Yes I am." she responded frowning.

"Then the answer is no." I said flatly, she was silent not knowing what to say. "My dad tries to control my life enough, I don't need you doing it too." I added.

"I'm not trying to control you I just don't think it's healthy for you to see her after everything." she said but by her sugary sweet tone I knew she was just making an excuse.

"Jules I am sorry but I can't do this anymore" I finally muttered.

"Do what?" she said her sweet tone quickly turning angry.

"Date you or whatever it is we have been doing" I quickly explained, which was tough because she looked like she was going to kill me.

"Fine, Thats it then." she yelled.

"I guess so" I said standing there not knowing if I should walk away or stay there and try to talk to her, because we were still on the same hockey team I wanted things to be civil.

"She told you didn't she?" she exclaimed.

"Who told me what?" I answered utterly confused as to what she was talking about, she recognized my confusion and looked relived.

"Never mind then." She said and started walking away, but I followed her and cut in front of her.

"What did you do?" I asked, for some reason knowing this was important,

"Nothing. I don't really want to talk to you right now so can you leave me alone." she said sounding frustrated.

"After you tell me, what you did that would make me dump you. If you don't tell me I will just ask Lily." I stated. I guessed she was talking about Lily just by the way she said she, and as soon as I said it I knew I was right. Julie looked as if she was trapped.

"Fine, But you have to know I only did it because you should have never been with her." she pleaded, her voice was no longer angry. I wanted to interrupt but I knew better, and I wanted to hear the entire story.

"Anyway I set the whole thing up, you know I told her friend that she liked him and gave him advice so that he would try something. I also made sure you would be there when it happened." she explained. I was stunned and angry. I always knew Julie had been ultra-competiive but I never thought she would do this to me.

"What the hell Julie? How could you do that, god I loved her and I still do." I yelled.

"It was easy. I am better for you than she ever was." She stated.

"No your not. Your freaking insane."

"Sorry, think what you want. You know it's not all my fault you slept with me and last time I checked that was what really ended it. If you really loved her how could you do something like that to your precious Lily." she said and she was smiling. That was it I couldn't deal with her anymore, and I started to walk away from her.

"Your just mad because you know I am right" she screamed after me. She was right. How could I have been such an idiot to think that pscyho was my friend.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, I found this on the Internet the other day, its most of the Ducks all grown up:

http://community. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and all that.

Julie's POV:

After Adam and I fought I seriously did not know what to do. I was angry at first but then I calmed down, realizing that maybe I had gone a bit too far with everything. I knew he would find out one day, it is like in soap operas you can never get away with anything but I thought by the time he found out he would love me again and forgive me. That was pretty stupid on my part. I had only done what I did because I thought I was doing what was right for him, but maybe if he wanted to screw up everything then that was his problem.

I wasn't stupid after all I knew that he didn't really want to be with me. He was always distant, and made up excuses to get out of dates. There was also the fact that he would barely kiss me, let alone sleep with me, and he was the guy he was the one that was supposed to want sex not me. I kinda thought that he would come around eventually, all he had to do was get over that snob but it wasn't happening and now we were officially over, and he hated me. If only he could get over her but I knew he never would, also why did she have to come back and actually be nice to him. Most people would never speak to him again for the stuff he pulled, it was just another reason to hate her. Oh well, There was nothing I could do he liked her more then me

After wandering around for a while I finally walked into the diner.

"Hey Jules, where have you been?" Portman asked as I sat down next to him.

"Around. I just needed to walk around for a bit." I answered, and he nodded.

"Yeah that was a rough practice" He nodded, and turned to brag to Fulton about how he had crushed miniature Riley into the boards. It was a major uplifting moment during practice, I will give him that.

"Where is Banksie?" Connie whispered across the table to me, and I shrugged since I didn't know where he had gone off to, probably to tell his precious flower how terrible I was and of course she is so perfect she would forgive him, and they would go on sickening everyone.

"No idea" I answered casually, there would be plenty of time to talk about everything later with Connie, right now I kinda wanted to escape into all the hockey talk that was going on around me.

Adam's POV:

The next day at practice or whatever it was I basically ignored Julie and she ignored me. I doubt anyone noticed because we never appeared to be that close before, just to be careful that no one would know anything about our relationship. I did have to explain why I didn't arrive at the diner the day before, but that was easy enough, blaming it on my dad needing me for whatever. No one doubted it knowing how hard my dad could be on me at times.

"Hey Adam" McGill said tentatively as he approached me while I was getting my stuff together to leave.

"Hi" I answered, it was awkward I had not talked to the guy since the days when I was on the Hawks, well lets just say he stopped talking to me when I joined the Ducks. I had seen him around but we had never spoken.

"It looks like were on the same team again, it's been a while" he commented.

"Yeah it does." I said not knowing what he wanted or what to say.

"Hey Cake eater, you ready to go?" Fulton asked glaring at McGill as he approached and he quickly walked off toward his locker. I was supposed to give some of the Ducks rides home.

"What did he want?" Fulton asked.

"No idea" I answered, and walked out to my car. After I had driven all the Ducks that I had been responsible for to their various houses in their various neighborhoods I decided to go to the country club in an attempt to see Lily, and sure enough I saw her buying candy at the snack bar, alone.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Hi" she responded smiling. "Want some?" she asked offering me some of the candy she had just bought, it was those green apple sour straw things.

"Sure" I said taking one which was much sourer then I expected, and I must have made a face because Lily laughed.

"I guess you never had these before, you are such a freak Adam Banks." she said still laughing. She sat down at a table, and gestured for me to join her.

"Thanks, I was a deprived child, no candy" I said.

"Seriously, you never told me that." she responded looking shocked, I knew how much she loved candy you would not think she could be as thin as she was by the amount of it she ate.

"I never told you that cause its a complete lie. I just don't like candy." I said smiling, and she pouted.

"Thats your lose then" she answered and continued to eat her candy straws.

"I talked to Julie Gaffney yesterday" I said and she looked up curiously.

"Oh"

"Yeah, and she told me what she did last year." I stated, hoping she understood what I was talking about, because I didn't want to go into too much detail.

"Right." she answered again looking down at the table.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I probably should have noticed how you know crazy she was. Then maybe things could have been different." I said.

"Maybe yeah, we'll never know I guess. So you broke up with her right?" she asked.

"Yeah of course. How did you know we were even dating?" I said.

"Oh I just assumed, I saw you at the movies together." she replied and got up quickly.

"I have to go, see you." she added and rushed off before I could say another word.

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Thanks for all the reviews. And sorry its been forever, I was kinda stuck and a bit busy with papers. Also sorry if my spelling is bad my spell check is being a pain, and I am hopeless without it.

Lily's POV:

Adam Banks was driving me insane. As I sat at the pool not listening to Katie and some of my friends talk about who knows what. I was so distracted and Adam wasn't even around today. He was a constant visitor in my thoughts and dreams, and it was confusing. For one thing I was happy with my current boyfriend, I did not love him or anything but we were having fun. Fun was something that I was looking for I didn't need to return to that deep, dark place that was my realationship with Adam Banks. It was summer I was supposed to be having fun, according to High School Musical 2. The summer was almost over also I needed to be enjoying it while it lasted. I didn't need to be going completly insane over a guy who had broken my heart.

"Earth to Lily" my friend Samantha said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I answered.

"Well we were talking about you for like five minutes and you had absolutly nothing to say, which isn't like you at all. I was just waiting for you to object and all, because it was getting very gossipy" Samantha said smirking.

"Okay sorry I zoned out" I explained and Katie made an I know what you were thinking face at me, something that she had been doing way too much lately. I guess I was becoming obvious, and the rest of the conversation confirmed that.

"What were you saying?" I asked completly obvlivious to what they were saying about me, and now of course I was curious.

"We were just wondering if you and Adam Banks were back together, because people keep saying how you two are always together and are all flirty or whatever" another friend Ashley stated smiling mischivously.

"What no were not, and who said we have been together all the time I have only seen him like three times, and I was being nice not flirting" I said probaly a little too defensivly. "Anyway I have a boyfriend remember" I added.

"Yeah but I mean this is Adam Banks one of the most sought after guys in all of Eden Hall, and most of the girls at school would love to date him" Samantha said smiling.

"So what, that's not why I dated him in the first place. And do you include yourself in the most of the girls category?" I asked.

"Hell yes" Samantha said laughing, and Ashley quickly agreed with her.

"You guys are crazy. He is pretty normal, just because he is like the star of the hockey team, doesn't make him a god or whatever." Katie added rolling her eyes. "Hey Lily I'm thirsty" she said randomly

"Okay" I answered.

"Come with me to get a drink" Katie explained.

"Fine" I said pulling myself up and throwing on a pair of shorts over my bathing suit, and grabbed my sunglasses and we walked toward the snack area.

"So your totally into Banks again? Don't try to deny it I can tell." she commented.

"Fine but nothing is going to happen." I said flatly.

"Why not? He is a nice enough guy after all, and cute. He isn't my type but for you he is okay." she explained smiling. "Oh and that boyfriend of yours just dump him" she added.

" That's okay. I can't get back with him anyway cause I promised myself after everything that I would never get back with him." I admitted.

"Yeah well that is pretty stupid"

"Yeah I know, but I can't do it again. So can we please drop it" I urged.

"Of course, but you two are causing so much gossip and its not really about anything it's insane. There is such real gossip to talk about, did you know Jenna Irving finally got a new nose?" Katie informed me.

"No I did not. Tell me all about it" I said happy for a distraction. She gossiped away while we ordered our drinks and sat down at a nearby table, when a tall girl that looked strangely familiar walked over.

"Hi Katie, do you mind if I join you guys?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah of course. Abby this is Lilly, and Lilly this is Abby. She is

to Eden Hall this year" Katie said introducing us.

"Hi" I said smiling at her and she returned the smile. "You look familiar have we met before?" I asked and I noticed Katie snicker out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't think so." She said thoughtfully.

"Weird, so what brings you to Minnesota?" I asked.

"Well my parents move around a lot for work, so they decided that I should just stay here and live with my uncle. So I can finish high school like normal kids." She stated shrugging.

"At least they didn't ship you off to boarding school, like my parents." Katie said.

"Your being dramatic, they sent you to boarding school but here where you have lived your whole life. Plus you get to go to your own house whenever you want, even though your parents are like never home." I explained. It was true Katie had parents that were never around, and it was only a small part of it because of their jobs.

"Oh Lily you are always so sensible. It sounds way better saying they shipped me off to boarding school." Katie joked.

"Yes it does" Abby agreed. " My cousin is having a party on Saturday for the end of summer or something. Do you guys want to come?" she finished.

"Sure. Lily?" Katie quickly answered.

"Ok" I simply said.

"I have to warn you though its just going to be his hockey friends and they can be a bit wild." she explained.

"Wait who is your cousin?" I asked, having a feeling why she looked familiar.

"Oh apparently he is like popular or something, at least that is what Katie said. Its hard to believe because he is so shy, so I don't know if you know him but his name is Adam, Adam Banks." she revealed and Katie burst out laughing. I glanced over at her angrily and she stopped, the situation left Abby confused.

"Yes I know him, Katie is right. Like everyone knows him or at least who he is. Hockey is very big at Eden Hall." I stated.

"Oh I am not really into hockey. What was so funny before?" Abby asked still confused.

"Nothing Katie is just being stupid, as usual. Yeah I am not into hockey either we are in a minority at the school." I said.

"I can live with that. Well I have to go meet my cousin. I think the party starts at like 8 or 9. Let me give you the address." Abby said.

"It's okay, we know it or Lily does." Katie said smiling at me.

"Okay. See you." Abby said as she left, obviously confused.

As soon as she left I turned to Katie and slapped her on the arm out of frustration, and she started laughing again.

"You knew she was Adam's cousin." I stated as she laughed.

"Okay yes I did. I'm sorry the look on your face when you found out you would be going to a party at his house was great. I mean you guys had moments there right?" Katie smirked.

"Ahh, you are so horrible." I exclaimed.

"I know sorry. You will have fun though I promise, and Abby is really very nice and has no friends because she is new, so we have to go." She said putting on a more serious face and nodding her head, as if she was agreeing with her own statement.

"Fine" I said and got up and walked back to the pool.

Please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Charlie's POV:

It was the time of year for Adam Bank's annual Back to School extravaganza. Well it was never really an extravaganza per-say. It was just us Duck's hanging out and drinking, before some of us had to devote themselves one hundred percent to hockey, and all that horrible learning. Traditionally Bank's parents always went away, he always complained that we couldn't use his house this year because of this or that, and he always gave in. As always we were sitting around playing a video game on one of the Bank's huge TVs, waiting for Portman and Fulton to arrive with the beer. They were the obvious choice to get it because they looked like they were twenty- five. Banksie was also upstairs probably hiding valuable, and highly breakable objects.

"Hi guys." Abigail Banks said as she entered the room looking gorgeous, as usual, and everyone mumbled there greeting without being able to be torn away from the television. "Have you seen Adam? I have to tell him something." she added.

"He is upstairs I think. I am being nosey, but what did you have to ask him?" I asked.

"No your not being nosey. I could use your opinion anyway. I invited two people I met over, I hope Adam doesn't mind." She explained, sensibly she would not want to be trapped in a house with all of us alone.

"Nah I doubt it. Would I know who you invited?" I asked.

"Maybe, there names are Katie and Lily. There last names escape me at the moment." she said and I almost burst out laughing.

"Wait Lily. Is she blonde?"

"And hot." Averman who was sitting next to me commented without looking away from the game in which he was currently winning. He also didn't give Abigail a chance to answer and it didn't look like she was going to get the chance.

"She's too skinny for me but she has a nice rack." Portman added as he entered the room and dumped a case of beer on the table, followed by Fulton who nodded in agreement.

"You guys are over reacting. She's not that good looking." Julie stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Banksie asked, obviously catching the tail end of the conversation as he reentered the room. He was looking slightly less agitated then when he left. No one jumped to answer his question, he probably would not be happy with the way his ex-girlfriend was being talked about.

"No one" Connie answered scowling at Portman for the comment he had made. Even though she was used to such comments after spending most of her life surrounded by boys.

"Okay" Banks said sitting down, but still looking around suspiciously. His cousin was looking equally confused.

"I'll explain it to you later" I leaned over and whispered in her ear. I also got a smell of her hair, and it smelled like flowers or something. It was defiantly worth smelling again. She nodded as the doorbell rang.

"Cake eater you should get the door." Jesse said half smiling, and half the team--those that weren't devoting their entire attention to the video game--were holding back laughter. Adam again glared at us all, probably sensing that something was up. He got up and left the room anyway.

"I'll come with you" Abby said practically jumping out of her chair and following him in to the hall. I quickly got up to follow.

"All of you better behave yourselves. We don't want to get thrown out. I am going to see this scene for myself." I half ordered, half joked as I followed the two Bankes, both looking slightly confused.

"Do you know what's going on?" Adam asked Abby.

"No not really. Charlie?" Abby said as she realized I was behind them.

"You'll see. Just get the door." I smirked, and he glared at me, I knew he was gonna kill me later but it was worth it to see his face when he answered the door. His usual composure faded fast and I swear he was blushing, but she was blushing too, and I doubt it was from the heat.

"Hey Adam. How are you?" her friend, I think he name was Katie, said breaking the silence.

"Good, thanks. What are you guys doing here?" Banks asked still looking a bit shocked.

"Adam don't be rude. I invited them." Abby interjected and walked to the girls and greeted them. Lily looked back at Banks awkwardly but followed Abby when she led them into the family room where everyone was gathered.

"Charlie did you know about this?" Banks stated turning and glaring at me. He was still slightly pink.

"Sure but Abby only said anything like two minutes ago, so logically I didn't have time to warn you. Don't get mad at Abby either. She had no idea about you two, and still has no idea what is going on." I explained.

"This is great." he said and glanced at himself in the mirror in the hallway, and ran his fingers through his hair. The poor guy had it way too bad for Lily.

"Your going about this the wrong way. You get to spend the whole evening with the girl your in love with. And maybe she will be drinking so she will have to stay the night, and you can't have her sleep with all the other Ducks I mean half of them are complete pervs." I informed him.

"I hope your including yourself in the perv category, with a plan like that. And I am not in love with her. We decided that we should just be friends." Banks said calmly, it appeared that he had regained his usual composure.

"Well I like a good plan, and buddy I am just trying to help you out, because you two sure don't seem like friends to me. But thats just my opinion." I shrugged.

"Were just friends, more according to her than me, never-mind." he said shaking his head "Right now, I think I need a drink." he added and glimpsed at himself in the mirror, sighed, and walked into the family room. It was slated to be a very interesting evening.

Bank's POV:

The whole situation could simply be described in one word--awkward. Lily being there normally would have been an opportunity, especially since her boyfriend was not around. She was obviously embarrassed by the whole thing, she was blushing the entire time and would not look at me. I had never introduced her to all the Ducks, and the Ducks as an unit could intimidate anyone. It didn't help that they all knew who she was. They also found the whole thing funny, and the more they drank the funnier it seemed to get to them. I couldn't blame Lily from staying with Abby and Katie in their own little corner. At least it looked like she was having fun, not that I was staring at them or anything. Another problem was the presence of Julie, who was constantly shooting daggers at me, and at Lily.

"Cake eater, are you ever going to go talk to the girl?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to me. He had come over from where they were sitting.

"Eventually. I'm not in a rush." I replied shrugging.

"Tsk, tsk. You are not afraid to get nailed playing hockey, but you can't talk to a girl. It's also a girl that you have talked to many times before" He commented.

"Shut up." I stated, and he laughed.

"Since we are friends, I will help you out." Charlie offered, and before I could ask what he was going to do he announced that he was starving. Most of the Ducks, agreed and they decided to go to McDonalds. Ken--who never drank--agreed to drive and in the chaos of everyone shouting orders to Charlie, I managed to approach Lily. I asked and she agreed to go talk somewhere, alone. So we went upstairs to my room.

"Your friends are defiantly um interesting." She said as she sat down on my bed, bringing back all sorts of memories.

"I know. Sorry if they offended you or anything. I know they can be..."

"No they didn't offend me." She interrupted smiling and smoothing her relatively short skirt.

"Good. I'm glad." I simply stated, not knowing what else to say.

"It looks exactly the same in here. I pictured it looking completely different for some reason." She explained gazing around and getting up to look around. It could only be a good sign that she was thinking about how my room looked, or maybe it was just something to say to fill time.

" I know I am hardly ever here, so there is no reason to change things." I stated, as she stopped in front of me on her tour of the room.

"True, and I always liked your room, Adam or should I call you Cake eater." Lily teased, still standing about a foot in front of me.

"No, you are not allowed to call me that since technically you are a cake eater too. It just wouldn't work." I explained.

"Darn. I thought it was cute." She said, and instantly turned bright red and turned away from me and silently kept looking around the room.

"Your really nosey, you know." I informed her.

"Yes. I know." She responded as she stopped by the dresser, and her face turned an even brighter shade of red, as she picked up the broken necklace that I had given her last year. It had been sitting on my dresser for months, probably since the weekend after we broke up.

"I can't believe you still have this" She added as she looked at it closely.

"Yeah. It brings back memories, huh?" I asked

"Yes. I see its still broken" Lily responded smiling.

"I was going to get it fixed, but I never got around to it." I replied.

"Why? Were you planning on wearing it?" She joked.

"No. It's not really my style. I guess it should probably stay broken."

"Maybe" She said frowning slightly. " Here" she said extending her hand toward me with the necklace lying on her palm.

"It's really yours. Maybe you should keep it." I offered closing her hand around the necklace. She left it in her hand for a second but then seemingly changed her mind, and walked foreword but she tripped over my hockey bag in the process. I managed to catch her before she hit the floor, but she dropped the necklace in the fall. We were in an awkward position, I was holding her by her arms and she was not pulling away and neither was I.

"You should probably just keep it, or throw it out. That's all in the past." She whispered looking up at me.

"Yeah. The past." I responded and leaned foreword and kissed her on the lips. Lily quickly pulled back, and stood up normally looking flustered.

"I'm sorry. It seemed like..." I tried to explain.

"Shut up, Cake eater." She smiled mischievously and pushed me onto my bed and returned the kiss.

Please Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Lily's POV:

I woke up the next morning, lying next to a soundly sleeping Adam Banks, realizing that I had made a huge mistake by sleeping with Adam. I did not want to jump right back into the mess of a relationship that we had had in the past. I knew it would go if we got back together. Now the only problem was how to explain it all to him. It was entirely my fault, as I had led him on. Sure he kissed me first but at the time I wanted him to do it, and of course I had kissed him back.

Now what the hell was I supposed to do? Naturally I would have to lie to him to. It was doubtful he would give up on someone who was still in love with him, maybe if I was in love with someone else. The whole situation was going to be horrible, and the only way it could possibly end was with him hating me. It didn't help that he looked so sweet asleep, his usually neat blonde hair was all tousled, I love it when his hair is a mess. His perfectly sculpted back muscles were also visible from under the blanket. I sighed and got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and quickly redressed. Thinking the situation through, and figuring out what to say over a few days was I thought the best option. I grabbed my bag off the floor, and walked as quietly as possible toward the door.

"Are you leaving?" Adam said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He had the ears of the bat, if they have an amazing sense of hearing.

"Yeah" I answered glancing at the floor.

"There's no rush, my parents won't be back till tomorrow." he offered smiling.

"My dad is going to wonder where I am, so I should be going. I don't want to get grounded."

"I wouldn't want that either. Hold on, I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." He stated and he pulled on a t-shirt and his boxers, as I fiddled with the tag on my bag, thinking that it would be better to tell him now, that we couldn't happen. But he seemed so happy, and I really did not want to ruin his happiness. Oh well it had to be.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yep, but maybe we should talk first." I answered, and his smile faltered for a second.

"Okay." He said after hesitating for a second, and he sat down at the end of his unmade bed, and I sat down next to him. I kept my eyes of of him and stared down at my bag.

"Alright. I don't think I can do this." I blurted out, as soon as I glanced up at Adam. I instantly wished that I had been more decisive with the statement.

"What do you mean?" He said, but it was obvious by the disappointment on his face that he knew what I meant.

"I can't be with you now. For me, last night was a mistake. I just got caught up in what we used to have, our relationship and the feelings that I had for you are in the past." I explained, again not looking at him.

" It didn't seem like that last night." He offered and leaned foreword and kissed me. Why was he was such an amazing kisser? I didn't want to but I had to pull away.

"No. Adam I can't do this." I exclaimed standing up and backing away from him, and towards the door. It seemed that the closer I was to him the harder it was for me to end things.

"Why? Is it because I slept with Julie? I am so sorry for doing that, it was a huge mistake, and I know I can't apologize enough." He stated as he stood up.

"No, its not. At least not entirely about that. I have a boyfriend, Adam. And I am not going to break up with him. I mean I don't want to break up with him." I said.

"Oh, right of course." He replied, obviously not convinced.

"You don't believe me"

"No, I don't. I know you too well. I was wrong about you last year, thinking that you could ever cheat on someone you loved was a mistake. So now I know that if you really liked the idiot you are with you wouldn't have had sex with me. " He argued smirking, he had a very good argument but it gave me an opening.

" Well I'm sorry but you're wrong. I do love Ben, my boyfriend. I just made a mistake, and I'm sorry that you misinterpreted things, but I don't love you anymore." I lied, and almost instantly regretting the statement as I noted how sad Adam looked.

"So you two are having sex I assume?" he asked now looking angry.

"Yes." I quietly said again lying as I looked down at the floor. "If you never want to talk to me again I understand."

"That would probably be ideal. I wouldn't want to tempt you to cheat, or anything." He commented, angrily.

"Right. I am gonna go now." I said as I opened the door. But before I left I turned and looked at him, he now had his back to me and was straightening out the sheets on his bed.

"Adam" I said softly, and he turned around and glared at me. "I am really, truely sorry." I added despite the looks he was giving me, and with that I closed the door on Adam Banks.

Reviews Please.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks...

Bank's POV:

After the incident with Lily life moved on, as it always managed to do. School started and it provided its usual distractions: classes, intense amounts of homework, hanging out all day with the Ducks, and of course hockey. We had yet to play a game but practice was becoming intense with the addition of the miniature Riley and McGill. It was only through a little luck, and interference of Coach Wilson that no one got seriously injured in all of the fights that had broken out so far. Despite all the problems it seemed like we would actually be a good team, but the first game on Friday would be the ultimate judge of our future success.

In terms of Lily, we only had AP American History together and she sat by the window while I sat by the door. Her locker was also relatively close to mine but she would always rush off, so I never had to deal with her. She was such a complete and utter tease. One second she seemed so interested in me, and the next week she was kissing her idiot of a boyfriend in the hallway. She had obviously moved on, and maybe it was about time that I did too but there was hockey and so much to keep me busy that I didn't have a chance to find anyone that was worth the time.

On Tuesday in the second week of school, I was sitting at lunch with the Ducks trying to finish my Math problems that I had neglected the night before when Guy sat down next to me followed closely behind by Connie. After exchanging greetings Connie glanced over what I was doing as she put dressing on her salad.

"Ahh, I had such a hard time finishing those problems last night." Connie said pointing to my paper.

"Yeah I just gave up at 1, and decided to get some sleep." I responded.

"Good plan. You two are such nerds, why did you have to take an AP math class when you could just be in normal math with the majority of us Ducks. Come on Connie there is less time for us to make out these days." Guy inquired.

"I'm so glad that that is all that you think that I am good for. But someone will have to support us in the future." Connie teased him.

"True, and your work ethic is pretty sexy." Guy said kissing Connie lightly on the neck.

"Come on guys, I am trying to eat over here." Charlie yelled from the other end of the table, and they stopped after another few quick kisses.

"Anyway, you can copy my answers if you want." Connie offered.

"No thats okay. Its only the second week of school its too early to copy anything, and I will never get this crap if I don't do this. But thanks."

"Oh my God, Banksie. You are such a geek." Guy said laughing.

"Thanks." I responded and got back to my extremely dull work.

"Banksie I have some intreasting news to tell you." Guy continued after Connie left to get a different dressing for her salad.

"Yeah, what is it?" I said not looking up from an extremley difficult problem that I was on the verge of solving.

"You know Ashely Collins?"

"I think so. She was in our English class freshman year right? The brunette in the front." I answered, vaguely aware of who she was.

" Well she is a blonde now, but that is her."

"What about her?" I asked as I wrote down the answer to the last problem.

"My locker is next to one of her many friends, and they were there today talking about you. And lets just say she is particularly fond of her." Guy explained.

"Really?" I replied, as I tried to remember more about her. If I remembered correctly she was pretty hot, and relatively smart. But I didn't really know her that well.

"Yes really. And your single, and she's single. You should totally ask her out man."

"Maybe." I said, it was something that was defiantly worth thinking about.

Lily's POV:

Being back at school was extremely difficult because I had been seeing Adam even more than I had been over the summer and on more of a regular basis. I was also avoiding Ben in the halls as much as I could, because he always wanted to make out like in front of everyone which sometimes included Adam, whose locker was only a few feet from mine. Ben was pretty dense sometimes, so he had no idea I was avoiding him. But It was still extremely awkward when Ben would pin me against my locker when Adam was at his. But sometimes there was no way to avoid it, and I needed to seem like I had moved on, even though almost every day I regretted the decision that I had made.

On Tuesday after school I was getting my stuff together for swim practice at my locker when I noticed Adam approached a locker near mine, and started talking to that annoying girl Ashley Collins. From where I was I could hear there rather akward conversation. He said hi, and she responded and was like giggling non-stop. Her laugh was one of the most annoying laughs of all the girls at our school. It was high pitched and choppy, and made me want to bang my head against the locker. I stayed at my locker longer then I needed to in order to hear the end of their conversation because even though I found it hard to believe it sounded like he was going to ask her out. And sure enough before I knew it he had, and was walking right by me. He glanced back at me once when he walked but quickly turned and kept walking. I stood at my locker for another few minutes, kind of shocked. Selfishly and unrealistically I assumed he wouldn't see anyone else, and that I would be able to just get back with him if I could just get over our past problems. I was so stupid, and the laughter and squealing that was coming from Ashley's locker as she talked to her friends was only making me feel sick about the whole thing.

I hurried off towards the swim team locker room, not paying any attention to where I was going and the next thing you know I ran right into someone and my books, and there books went flying everywhere.

"Sorry" I muttered as I began to pick them off the ground.

"It's alright. It was just as much my fault as it was yours." I recognized a familiar voice say, and I looked up and recognized Charlie Conway picking up his own books.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I said greeting him, a little awkwardly because of the Adam situation.

"Hi, so what has you so important that you just slam into people in the hallway." he said smirking.

"Nothing, just trying to get away from something. And I think I may be late for swim practice, but there is no rush." I explained.

"Join the club I am always late for hockey practice, maybe it has something to do with all the detentions I get but who knows." he joked and I laughed.

"Yeah that would do it. So how are you? I haven't seen you since the end of summer." I asked blushing remembering how horribly that whole event had turned out.

"I'm good, I have way too much homework but I manage. Banksie thankfully lets me copy some of his answers on occasion so I am getting by. And how are you?" he answered.

"Fine. How is Adam doing?" I blurted out.

"You mean Banksie. He is the same as always, you would have to ask him to get a straight answer."

" Yeah, I figured. Well I should get going, I am insanely late. Sorry for running into you."

. "No problem, i get run into all the time in hockey practice and only by a pretty girl a couple of times." he teased.

"Thanks, I guess. I will see you around." I commented as I waved and headed off towards the locker rooms, and he nodded as he headed off in the other direction to his locker. I couldn't help but hope that he would tell Adam he saw me, not that he would care as he hadn't really looked at me in weeks.

REVIEWS Please.

PinkAzn: Thanks for the review :) But I can't tell you when, and if they will get back together wouldn't it ruin the surprise?? I know I take forever to update, and I used to be so good about it. I am going to try to get one up once a week though.

IaMaSlYtHeRiN thanks for reviewing, even if your a Slytherin and I am more pro Gryffindor.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Julie's POV:

"Banksie, you're insane. That girl is like so below you." Connie exclaimed at dinner after practice. They were currently discussing his date with Ashley Collins, which somehow the whole team and the whole school had already heard about. It was amazing how big that girls mouth was.

"Connie, she is not that bad." Guy added, being careful with his words as to not offend Connie, but it was obvious that he was only saying that she wasn't that bad cause he thought she was hot, since he didn't even know her and had never talked to her.

"Yes , I agree she is not that bad. She is kinda cute." Banksie commented, and Connie turned to glare at him, and Guy nodded to him behind Connie's back. I rolled my eyes at Connie to show my suppourt for her point.

"Um. Not really. Her hair color is so fake, and her face is average at best. Besides if you go out with her she is only going to worship you. She has no real substance there." Connie explained, and I silently agreed.

"Being worshiped isn't so bad, I suppose." Banksie joked, or at least I hoped he was joking but Connie took it seriously, and scowled.

"Fine. I thought you were better then that, but whatever I wont try to help you anymore."

"Lucky you" Guy chimed in and Connie turned around and focused her anger on him, and it would probably stay that way all night.

"Seriosuly Adam, Ashely Collins will just waste your time. She is a total fake." I noted cautiously knowing he was probably still furious at me.

"Then who do you think I should date?" He asked with a bit of a hostile tone to his voice.

"I don't know maybe her." I said motioning to Lily who was currently handing a book to Charlie, pretending not to look at Adam but she had glanced at him once or twice since she had been chatting casually with Charlie. Banks glanced over at her, looking stern and then turned back to me.

"That's never going to happen.'' He finally stated.

"Why not? When you two were together last year your were so sickeningly happy, it was rather disgusting actually." I recalled and he scowled.

"Julie, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to help you."

"Yeah I kind of got that, but last time I checked you hated Lily and wanted me to have nothing to do with her, and doing ridiculous things to make sure I wasn't with her." He said reminding me of my previous actions, which I felt horrible about. After Adam had dumped me the second time I realized that maybe I had become a little too obsessive about him, and that it was never going to happen with him. I had also been seeing someone else, and it was going great.

"I know, I feel bad about all of that. I have a conscious, and I want to make up for what I did." I explained, but he still looked like he had doubts and I couldn't blame him for having them after I had been such a bitch.

"Really. Well it doesn't even matter now. She isn't who I thought she was." he sighed again glancing toward where Lily was but now both her and Charlie were gone.

"Sorry Banksie, but it seems like she still likes you, and she always looks miserable when she is with that idiot guy she is with." I offered, and he smiled sadly.

"Thanks Jules, but she doesn't she has made her feelings clear." He stated. I was going to ask why he thought that but by the look on his face I could tell he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore, so I began to talk about hockey and other things until he had to leave to do his massive amounts of homework. I also had tons of homework so I left right after him. I noticed that Lily, who was sitting with her boyfriend was staring at where Banksie had just gone looking dejected. The two of them needed to get back together as soon as possible for their own sanity.

Charlie's POV:

I was sitting in Banksie's and my dorm room, talking to Abigail Banks about the weather when Adam himself stormed in, slamming his bag down on the bed and sitting down next to Abby on his bed.

"Hey Adam, is something bothering you? Abby joked.

"I am just tired of everyone getting involved in my personal life, that's all." He exclaimed.

"Can you blame them Banksie, you have such a dramatic personal life. It's almost like your famous. It's great." I explained.

"Thanks, Charlie. But it's not great for me." He said, looking a little dejected. " What are you doing here?" he added to Abby, finally realizing that she wasn't usually sitting in our room.

"I stayed for dinner, with some friends and I was going to ask you for a ride home." She answered. She had also been here for a good twenty minutes talking to me, and missed her other ride home.

"Fine." he replied, obviously not happy about the prospect.

"You don't have to, I could ask Lily but I didn't want to bother her." Abby stated.

"Go ask her. Who cares if she is bothered?" Banks said in a rude tone, who knows what had been going on between them lately but he had been extremely hostile whenever she was mentioned or whenever he saw her.

"Jeez, Adam. I don't think I want to sit in a car with you when you are being this rude." She said and turned to me and mouthed what is with him, not knowing I shrugged.

"Then don't go ask Lillian." he responded.

"Okay I will go ask her. See you tomorrow, Mr. Obnoxious. Goodnight Charlie." Abby said and left the room. Adam proceeded to lie down in bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Since when do you call Lily, Lillian. If I didn't know any better I would say you are mad at her." I joked, because it was obvious to everyone--at least all the Ducks--that something happened between them during the party and he had been furious at her ever since. He also became furious with anyone that would mention her.

"It's nothing. So you and Abby have become friendly?" he asked, obviously desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah we have, I was thinking about asking her out. Oh and Lily asked about you today." I stated, attempting to see which statement he would chose to ignore.

"You and Abby that will be interesting. My dad will probably kill you, you know. He might kill me too, for bringing you near her."

"Probably, but he doesn't have to know right. And I see you just ignored what I said about Lily."

"Yes, I did. Is that what you were talking about after dinner?" He said sitting up and trying not to look too curious.

"No. She was returning my book. We ran into each other after school and our books got all jumbled up. So she was being nice and not stealing my books. By the way she smells really good." I said, the last statement was added to annoy him he was too easy sometimes.

"Thanks, Conway. I am going to ignore you now." He commented and put on headphones and grabbed a textbook off his desk. I didn't even get a chance to tease him about his future date with one of the most annoying girls at Eden Hall, what a shame.

Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 redo:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Bank's POV:

I had to admit that everyone was right about Ashley. Sure sort of pretty, but it was kind kind of a plastic type of pretty. She wore a lot of makeup, and barely any clothes.

Practically the outfit--which consisted of a very low cut black dress-- did not make any sense, since it was twenty degrees outside.

She was currently talking non-stop about something or other. I had lost intreast in the before we had ordered dinner. She didn't seem to notice that I hadn't said a word since dinner had arrived. Normally I didn't talk that much but this was a little extreme.

"How is your food?" I asked interrupting her monolog.

"It's alright. I hope you don't think I am a pig, I don't usually eat this much. " she replied, as she picked at her salad.

"No I don't think that" I reassured her, the girl was if anything too skinny.

"Good, I mean I must be skinny enough if you of all people asked me out."

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well obviously your gorgeous, and your like kind of famous at school for your amazing hockey skills." She answered, smiling brightly and running her fingers through her hair blondish hair, which I guessed by her dark eyebrows wasn't her natural hair color. Thankfully the waiter came to get our dinner plates, and she of course did not want dessert so I asked for the bill. I had let Ashley pick the restaurant, and of course she had picked an insanely expensive one, and already implied that she would not be paying a dime of the bill. The date was going to set me back all the money my dad gave me for the week and so far it was not worth it.

"Also your last girlfriend, Lily. She was really pretty, but kind of mean. I mean she like hates me, maybe it is just because of you but who knows. Anyways I always thought she was prettier then me but I guess not." she continued happily, again leaving me speechless. Luckily the dinner was over and I hoped to drop her off and be done with this whole fiasco but in the car she reminded me that I promised I would take her to some party with me. I tried to explain that I had hockey practice tomorrow morning early, but it didn't seem like anything would work.

"Please, Please, Please. We have to go, you can be tired tomorrow. I will look so stupid if I don't show up. I told everyone that I would be there with you." she begged, it was not a convincing argument, but I got the feeling she would cry if I said no and then I would say yes anyway. I could never say no when a girl cried so I was simply skipping a step in the whole process. After finally agreeing she almost blew out my ear drum, with her happy shrieking. Fifteen minutes later we were walking into the crowded house, of some person I did not know.

I instantly saw a couple of the Ducks, including Charlie, Julie, Portman, and Guy, They were just standing around, talking some were drinking others were not.

"I'll be right back." I said and started to head over toward where the Ducks were gathered, but instead of staying put or going to see her friends she grabbed my arm and clung on to me.

"Wow your arms are so strong. Maybe later, I could take a look at your muscles." she cooed.

" Listen I have to go talk to my friends, so can you go do something else for a while. You said your friends were here can't you go hang out with them?" I asked, trying not to be rude but at this point I couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice.

"I want to stay with you." she answered pouting at me. At this point I gave up and she walked with me over to the Ducks, slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Hey Banksie." they all muttered as I walked over, and looked amused at Ashley who was smiling brightly at all of them. I nodded in response to their greeting.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I know who you all are so you don't have to introduce yourselves. I go to like every game, because you all are amazing." she said introducing herself to the Ducks who looked amused.

"Good to know your a fan." Portman said turning away to talk to Julie.

"I hope your not just dating Banksie here because of his superior hockey skills." Charlie joked.

"No of course not. You can't overlook the fact that he is so hot." She replied seriously.

"Do you hear that Banksie, your so hot" Averman mocked Ashley as he joined the group of us.

"We always tell him he is good looking but he never seems to notice. Thats our nice, humble Banksie. You should tell him all the time how hot he is. Everyday, maybe. He really needs to get the hint." Charlie offered, knowing how insane that would drive me. I responded by glaring at him.

"Hey Ashley why don't you go get a drink?" I asked in a final attempt to get rid of her.

"Oh, that is a great idea. You know it would have been polite to get the drink for me. But I will get it myself." she stated slapping me on the arm as she bounced off toward the kitchen.

"Yeah it is polite to get the girl a drink. Banksie, Where are your manners?" Averman commented.

"Sorry my manners disappeared about half an hour ago." I answered.

"Wow I am shocked you could manage so long. I probably would have just made out with her by now just to shut her up. Or I would be totally drunk by this point. " Portman added rejoining the conversation.

"Not everyone is willing to make out with a guy an hour into a date." Julie interjected, scowling at him.

"I know Jules, but look at the way she was dressed. She will have sex with Banksie in a second." Portman explained, and we all agreed.

"Okay your probably right, but Banks don't do it. If you do she will never leave you alone. Your not drinking right? Because you know we have practice at eight in the morning tomorrow" Julie asked.

"No. I am not. And yes I know." I replied.

" Good so you won't do anything stupid as your known to do when you drink." Julie commented.

"He doesn't need to be drunk to do stupid things remember that time..." Averman started

"Okay thanks. Lets not talk about my stupidity." I interrupted. " Can someone please tell me how to get away from this girl?"

"That is easy. Just leave right now, or go hide until you want to leave." Portman offered.

"That is completely genius, man. We should all disperse. I don't want to get stuck with whats her name." Charlie responded

"Adam you can't that is awful. Don't tell me you have done that before?" Julie added.

"Fine then Jules, you hang out with her all night." Portman commented, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"No freaking way." Julie said, waved goodbye, and left. Portman followed shortly afterwards. We all took off in our different directions.

The party was full of people that I barely knew, but they all seemed to know me. It was all very awkward. I wandered around looking for any of the other Duck's that hadn't scattered but none of them were in sight. When I entered what appeared to be the living room I saw Lily being groped by her boyfriend. I started to walk out of the room but I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned I saw Lily.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

"Hey." I said coldly turning around to look at her. I didn't want to talk to her, but at the same time I didn't want to walk away.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" I answered. But before she answered her boyfriend stumbled up to use and put his arms around her waist.

"Baby, why did you wander off?" He asked, completely drunk.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to my friend." She answered pulling away from him.

"This is Adam. Adam this is Ben" she continued and we both acknowledged each other.

"I know who he is. I think everyone does. I don't really care about hockey though man." He said to me and quickly turned back to Lily. "Now can we go back to the coach, and finish what we were doing. Or maybe we can find a room upstairs" He said again looping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She again pulled away.

"Can you wait for me on the coach? I will be right there." Lily asked him and he nodded, glared at me, and walked off.

"Sorry." she said, her cheeks had turned bright pink.

"It's fine." I lied. "Well I am going to go, and you have things to get back to. You wouldn't want to keep the guy your in love with waiting. See you around." I said coldly said and walked to the other side of the room, where I saw Connie watching.

"Hey Connie." I greeted her.

"Hey Banksie. So I heard all about your date. I am not going to say I told you so."

"I think you just did. But yeah you were right. I should have listened to you." I agreed.

"Good, so your not going to have sex with her tonight are you, to get over your pain." Connie commented.

"No I didn't plan on it. But hey what pain, I feel perfectly fine."

"Sure you do. Well I will set you up with somebody good. Guy is just not that good at that kind of thing. The only right choice he ever made was to be with me." Connie stated smiling.

"That's true. But I really don't need to be set up."

"Well you could get most girls at this party but I can find you someone worth while. Julie and I have already talked about it, and we think we found someone perfect for you." Connie explained.

"What? That is a little weird, isn't it?" I responded taken a back a little.

"No. We are your best girl friends, and besides its obvious what you like. Blondes mostly, and someone whose head isn't entirely filled with air. Oh yeah and someone your Dad would approve of cause you know you already have enough problems in that ares, so the girl would probably have to have money..."

"Wow. That is really really creepy. And I don't care what my Dad thinks of whoever I date." I interjected.

"Okay, sure. Well can you just meet who we found for you, please." She offered.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." I agreed, at least she had to be better then my current date, who was thankfully nowhere to be found.

"Great. She is here somewhere." Connie said grabbing my hand and dragging me off to some random girl.

Reviews please.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Bank's POV continued:

Connie dragged me off, the girl was tiny but she certainly was strong. Finally we reached a crowd of girls and Connie abruptly

let go of my arm. She then proceeded to shove me into a group of girls. I almost knocked over a short blond girl, in the

process of stopping myself.

"Sorry" I explained, to the shocked looking girl. I was trying to compose myself finding that I was now surrounded by a pack of

giggling girls, none of whom I recognized. I looked back at Connie for help but she had already disappeared.

"Your Adam Banks right?" a girl with dark hair asked smiling at me.

"Yes." I said looking at the blond girl, who was rather cute. "Are you okay, I didn't break anything by running into you did I?"

I asked, and she smiled at me she had an adorable face. She had shoulder length light blonde hair, and a fantastic body."No I

am okay. I am a little shocked though, its not very often that the star of our hockey team crashes into me. Did you get

confused and think you were still in the middle of a game?" She teased.

"No I haven't had that many concussions. I had some help from my teammate, Connie." I explained.

"Oooh. Connie Moreau right?" She inquired and I nodded. "Now everything makes so much sense. She was asking me all

these weird questions in class the other day, and she is usually not so crazy." She continued.

"No Connie is pretty much always crazy." I added.

"Really? Besides the playing hockey with a bunch of guys, I never noticed that she was crazy." She answered, flashing a

dazzling smile.

"I guess that is a little weird." I replied and glanced around and noticed that all of her friends had vanished, leaving us as

completely alone in the corner. She seemed to notice too. We both silently stared at each other for a minute, having no idea

what to say.

"Sorry I totally forgot to ask you your name." I said, embarrassed by my mistake.

"I forgot to say it. My name is Courtney Evans." She informed me.

"And I am Adam Banks."

"I already knew that, but thanks for introducing yourself so formally"

"No problem." I joked, and our conversation continued.

Lily's POV:

I was finally unable to untangle myself from that idiot I was dating, and started looking around for Adam. I had no idea what

to say, or what I wanted from him but I had to talk to him. Actually I knew what I wanted from him, but that was not going

to happen because I had already blown things probably behind repair.

"Hey sexy, why did you run off? Did you want to find a room upstairs?" Ben whispered as he snuck up on me. He could be

such a pig sometimes, I don't know why I dealt with it.

"No, I was looking for someone." I replied coldly glancing around I spotted Adam in the corner talking to Courtney Evans. It

looked more like flirting actually, as Adams face was slightly red. That was freaking fantastic.

"Don't tell me you are looking for that Bank's guy again? I didn't know you were such a hockey fan. " He said kissing my neck,

and I jerked away.

"No I'm not. Can you please get off me for five minutes?" I yelled, finally the frustrations I felt for the past few weeks. He

instantly let me go and angrily looked at me. A few people also turned to watch.

"There is no need to be such a bitch. I will go find a _friend _to hang out with while you are busy with yours." He calmly replied

smirking at me.

"Fine, you know what I don't freakin' care what you do. As far as I am concerned this, isn't working anyway." I stated.

"Great, like I need you Princess. There are tons of girls hotter then you who I can screw at this school, and without all the

high maintenance dating crap."

"Terrific then get to it, don't let me stop you." I commented and walked off to the kitchen to get a drink. As I left the room I

walked past Adam, who was still chatting with Courtney and obviously enjoying himself. He didn't look away from her when I

passed, and he didn't notice my very public break up with Ben. I need to stop being so public with all my relationship crap.

Why did I think that he would single forever? I mean he went out with what's her name and that was just never going to

work and I knew it, but Courtney is actually okay.

As I was walked into the kitchen I ran into Ryan Riley, who I had known since like forever. He was doing shots with some of

his friends, and slightly drunk.

"Hey Lil, want to do shots with us?" he asked me.

"Of course." I responded and joined about five other people at the kitchen counter to join them.

"So where is your constant companion Benjamin?" Ryan asked nudging me in the ribs with his elbow after my first shot of

vodka.

"Who knows or cares?" I responded and quickly downed another shot.

"Wow. Did you guys break up?" My friend Gwen said from across the table.

"Yes. I hope he remembers tomorrow. I don't want to do the whole thing again." I explained.

"Good I am glad you dumped him. Doesn't he drive a Toyota? You can do way better then that." Ryan said patting me on the

back, knocking me forward a bit.

"Thanks, I think. But I don't really care about cars."

"You really need to care more about things like that. By the way your new car is amazing." Ryan commented about my new

Mercedes.

"Thanks, but my dad picked it out so I will tell him you like it."

"You got a new car?" Jarett asked from my other side.

"Yeah, over the summer my Dad just gave it to me. I think he feels bad about sending me away to Germany." I explained.

"He should feel bad. We all missed you sooo much." Jarett--another friend I had known since pre-school--said squeezing me,

and then handing me another shot, which I quickly drank. The chatter continued along with the drinking until we were all

decided to movie into the living room, to sit somewhere more comfortable, and also dance. I had no idea where Adam was and

it was easy to pretend not to care.

Please Review... Also I think I am going to have to write hockey soon, so if anyone has any tips let me know.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Charlie's POV:

The party was going strong by midnight, and the rich kids were totally trashed providing a very amusing source of entertainment. It also ensured that mini- Riley would be totally miserable at practice tomorrow. I would have to remember to tell Coach to make practice especially tough. Sadly I had yet to see Abby even though she assured me that she would be here. I was only able to find Banksie after about ten minutes of searching for him, and decided to inquire about the whereabouts of his cousin. He was in a corner talking to a very cute blonde who I had seen around Eden Hall.

"Hey Banksie, can I talk to you for a second?" I inquired.

"Yeah, excuse me for a secound." Banks said politely to the girl.

"Of course, I'm gonna go get a drink. Don't move, I'll be back." she said and smiled at us, and headed off to the kitchen.

"Nice, Banksie. But I am surprised aren't you on a date with umm not that girl?" I joked and motioned toward the blonde as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh right, I completely forgot about her. I actually forgot her name too. Does that make me a bad person?" He replied, half smiling.

"Yes it does, but who really cares. Besides I totally saw your first date making out with some guy on the football team, actually rumor has it he is her boyfriend. Sorry I had to tell you. I know this is devastating news, because you liked her so much. " I explained.

"That is tragic, I was dying to take her on another date. So was that what you came over to tell me? Because I was kind of in the middle of something."

" I can see you are in the middle of something, a very pretty something. But no that is not what I wanted to ask you. I was going to ask if you had seen your cousin?" I admitted.

"No I haven't. I bet my Dad wouldn't let her come, well if it was me he wouldn't. She is better at charming him then I ever was though." He said shrugging.

"Yes she is rather charming." I responded and Banksie rolled his eyes in response to the comment. "Well I am going to go look for her, so good luck with your new blonde." I continued.

"I don't think I need any, but thanks. Good luck finding Abby, unfortunately I would try the Riley junior crowd. She hangs out a lot with them." He offered, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"That is just terrific. Well I will try there. See you later." I said as I saw the approach of his new girl, and I walked towards the drunk rich kids. It was safe to say that I was never really accepted by the spoiled brat class of Eden Hall, and that they would not be all too happy to talk to me or even have me near them. Luckily I spotted Lily amongst them, some brunette guy was playing with her hair as she was talking to some other guy.

"Hey Charlie." She shrieked and hugged me. It was fairly obvious that she had too much to drink, probably because of Adam Banks. The two of them were so dysfunctional.

"Dude your totally interrupting our conversation." The guy that was playing with her hair rudely stated, even though it didn't appear that he had been talking to her. The guy she had actually been talking to had already moved on to another person. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back towards him.

"Stop." She said and slapped his hand away and he stalked off in another direction.

"Having fun?" I asked as I glanced around looking for Abby.

"Sure." She answered laughing. "What are you doing over here? Not to sound rude but most people over here don't really well you know, like you." She continued awkwardly.

"Yeah they have been very clear about that. But there are no hard feelings, because I don't like them either. I am looking for Abby. Have you seen her?" I explained.

"Oh right Abby. Yeah I have. Umm, she is..." Before she could answer the idiot Ryan Riley came up and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She was laughing and at the same time trying to get away, and losing a hot pink shoe in the process. While she was struggling she again noticed me and pointed into the kitchen, I assumed she was suggesting Abby's location. I quickly picked up her shoe, and headed into the mostly empty kitchen. It seemed Ryan Riley's crowd had claimed it as there own space. Sitting at the counter talking to random people, and looking bored was Abby. She noticed me quickly and instantly smiled, and speed walked to me.

"Hey, I have been waiting for you to find me all night." She said gently touching my arm.

"You could have tried to find me too." I suggested.

"No, that would be too easy for you. Nice shoe." She stated gesturing to Lily's shoe that I was holding in my hand.

"Oh it's Liliys she dropped it." I explained.

"I know I recognize it. Here I'll put it my bag so you don't look like such a moron." She answered and smiled at me, and placed the shoe in her purse.

"For some strange reason I like you more now, because you can tell whose shoe that is." I joked, and she laughed.

"You defiantly are strange. Let's find somewhere more private, okay?" She asked grabbing my hand, and squeezing it slightly.

"Okay" I responded happily, but not too happily, it would be better to play it cool.

Together we walked around and looked for a place to talk or do whatever. We constantly walked into rooms where it was obvious that we were not wanted. We ultimately decided it would be better to go outside to get some air, even though it was freezing. It was a good idea, there was only one other couple there. The couple was too busy making out to even notice our existence or the cold.

"So... are you enjoying yourself?" I asked after a minute of silence, we were both hopping from one foot to the other to try to keep warm.

"A little bit now. Before you came and rescued me from the drunks." She explained laughing.

"Wow, I rescued you. I had no idea I was being so noble."

"God I am freezing. Keep me warm." She said laughing and shuffled up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her squeezing her close.

"Are you any warmer?" I asked and she mumbled positively. The moment was interrupted by the groans coming from the couple in the corner. I glanced over there, and noticed that the blondish brunette girl, the back of her head was strangely familiar.

I pulled away from Abby and walked over to the corner after whispering to Abby that I would meet her inside, looking to make some mischief. As I recognized the coat as belonging to a certain Julie Gaffney, I decided to embarrass her. It was the job of the Ducks to embarrass our fellow Ducks whenever possible, to help us remember our humble backgrounds.

"Hey Gaffney, having fun?" I asked. Julie quickly turned around and stared at me with a shocked, and slightly offended look on her face.

"Conway, man. We were kind of busy here." A familiar voice answered from the shadows.

"Portman?" I inquired it was my turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, keep your mouth shut about this or I will have to kick your ass." He warned me.

"And I won't stop him from kicking your ass. You can't tell anyone, even Banksie." Julie added glaring at me. Truthfully she scared me more then Portman did.

"Thanks. I will try to keep this quiet, but it may slip out. What is this are you guys like a couple?"

"Maybe" Julie replied. " But we are kind of busy, so can we be left alone."

"Yeah, yeah. But you two have ruined my night, I won't be able to get over how bizarre this all is." I explained.

"Oh well. You'll get over it" Portman stated, and the two of them continued from where they left off.

I went dazed back inside, and tried to find Abby. Luckily my brief crush on Julie had only been a brief, misguided, and lame crush. The crush probably resulted from the aftermath of Linda stomping on my heart. I had no idea how I would keep the secret quiet, but I could try. Well Fulton probably knew, maybe I will bring it up subtly. I could totally tell Banksie, he was so quiet he would never show that he knew. He should also know since he had survived dating Julie Gaffney.

I found Abby talking with Adam where I had left him half an hour ago, but his new friend was gone.

"Hi guys." I greeted them, and put my arm around Abby. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, and she left about five minutes ago." Banksie responded.

"And I have been keeping him occupied for a few minutes, trying to convince him to give me a ride home." Abby said.

"Oh you won't drive your poor cousin home, Banksie."

"No, if my Dad sees the car, he will kill me. I am supposed to be in the dorms sleeping so I can be prepared for practice tomorrow." He stated, and rolled his eyes with frustration even though knowing him he would probably rather be in the dorms preparing for practice.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." I semi- drunk Lily said as she approached me, with some random guy trailing after her. It was obvious she had not seen Banks standing there because she looked a little taken a back.

"Sorry Charlie, did you see my shoe? I think I lost it after I was talking to you?" she continued after a pause, and pointed down at her bare foot.

"Yeah, I have it. He was carrying it around, and it didn't really match his outfit." Abby joked, and pulled the pink shoe out of her bag and handed it to a grateful Lily.

"Thanks so much my Dad would have killed me if I lost it." She said.

"Are you ready now?" The guy said and placed his hand on her waist. I glanced at Adam and his face was turning bright red, and it was not from any kind of alcohol.

"Yeah. Thanks really. Abby you want to go to lunch tomorrow?" She asked as she walked off and Abby nodded affirmatively.

"She is such a slut." Banks said out of nowhere.

"Adam, what the hell? That was so rude, and besides that she totally heard you." Abby scolded him.

"Whatever she is too drunk too remember tomorrow." He explained looking like he regretted the statement. " But who is that guy anyway, it wasn't he boyfriend?" He inquired, causing Abby to roll her eyes.

"No one. So can you drive me home now please?" She begged.

"Fine. Conway you need a ride?" He asked, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah sure." I agreed, looking forward to a ride home with Abby knowing that Adam would be deep in thought and oblivious to our conversation. Altogether it was a pretty interesting party.

Please Review.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

SweetNJuicyX0: Thanks for the review! I love drama too obviously lol.

BrownEyedDreamr: Also thanks for the review. I am almost done so you will find out soon I promise.

Banks:

The next month and a half went by fast because I was extremely busy. The regular hockey season was about to end, which meant the beginning of the playoffs since the Eden Hall Ducks had finished first in our division with only two loses. I had also been busy with Courtney, who happened to be pretty amazing. We didn't get to spend that much time together because she was in about ten different clubs, in her quest to get accepted to Yale. I was also busy with hockey, so we only got to see each other random school nights, and some weekends when there was no game. We had plans to go to the WInter Dance, or the Winter Wonderland Dance as it was called on Saturday night.

The last practice of the regular season was about to take place, and the usual pre-practice teasing/talking/complaing was taking place. I half listened to it as I laced up my skates. There was also a considerable amount of bragging going on from a few lockers down where Ryan Riley, and McGill were talking. The conversation was concentrated around some girl that Riley Jr. wanted to sleep with after the Winter dance. I couldn't help but overhear what was going on.

"I'll invite her to my party after the dance, where the real magic happens. I know that girl loves a party" Riley stated.

"Isn't Lily going with Conrad, and not you? So I don't really see your whole plan working." McGill responded doubtfully. The mention of the name Lily caught my intreast, because there was only one at Eden Hall.

"There totally just going as friends, and as I told you Lily loves a party. You know as well as I do that anything can happen at one of my parties. Also she totally trusts me since we have known each other since pre-school, and I have been waiting for her to be single since middle school."

While I was listening to the conversation, Charlie walked up to me and attempted to explain something or other. It sounded like a new play he had designed and wanted to practice, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to him. It didn't matter since he would want me, and Guy to stay after practice to practice it anyway.

"I have actually heard that she has become more into her school work, and I don't think she has been at a party since last month." McGill added.

"That is a shame and a complete waste of her God given talents of being hot. It's the winter dance I will make her come." Riley concluded, and they headed out onto the ice. How he would make her come to the party I would never be able to find out unfortunately. I shouldn't care who Lily goes out with because I was completely over her, and seeing someone else. But for some reason I was insanely angry at Riley, it had to be due to the fact that he was a complete and total jerk.

"So Banksie you got it" Charlie said, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, of course." I lied, he would find out soon enough that I hadn't been paying attention. I followed him out onto the ice, where practice was about to begin. After the usual laps, and drill we began a scrimmage. During the scrimmage of course I blew Charlie's play, which would have created an open goal for me in the goal that Julie was defending. Instead of an easy goal the puck sailed into the corner and I instantly chased after it to get away from Charlie's glare. Before I could get the puck back to Guy, that idiot Ryan Riley checked me overly aggressively into the boards something that was frowned upon during practice. Coach Wilson was on one of his long phone calls in his office meaning that he could get away with it, and he knew it. His behavior was the last thing I needed when I was already angry with him. After getting the puck to Guy I pushed hard, and after stumbling he managed to stay on his feet. He turned back to me and scowled. And quickly our gloves and helmets were disregarded and we were fighting.

Unlucky for me the jerk of course had a giant school ring, and he managed-- most likely on purpose--to hit me in the eye with it. Instantly I felt a searing pain. Before I could get revenge, the Ducks managed to pull us apart pulling Riley more aggressively then they were me. I could feel blood running down my face.

"Are you two done?" Charlie yelled, again demonstrating why he was the appropriate choice for Captain. I responded by nodding, and grabbed my helmet and gloves off the ice, and skated back to Julie's goal which was currently vacant.

"Whatever, he started the whole thing." Riley said smirking. His lip was bleeding slightly but I knew that I came off worse in the whole thing. But it was only the third fight that I had participated in in my entire life, which meant a lot since I used to be a bit of a bully.

"It doesn't matter. Can we please just get back to practice?" Connie interjected.

"Yeah, since Coach could be back any minute, and frankly he scares me." Averman added. Everyone agreed and was gathering themselves to resume, when Charlie pulled me aside by Julie's goal.

"Banksie, you should probably take the rest of practice off." He offered looking concerned.

"No I am okay. Its just blood. It's not that bad." I stated, and wiped some of it off my face before it got in my eyes.

"No you need to go clean up, and maybe go to the nurse." Julie added also looking concerned.

"Alright." I agreed, as there was more blood running down my face. I waved goodbye to the Ducks and quickly skated off, and went into the locker room. After taking off my skates, I went to look in the mirror. My eye was pretty nasty. A black eye was forming underneath the blood, and it was slightly swollen. It was also bleeding quite a bit, and it was likely that I needed stitches but it was nothing too serious. I pressed a towel over it to stop the bleeding, and began to change.

When I left the locker room I meant to go back to the dorms, but I realized I left my math book in my locker and needed it for an assignment that night. I rushed towards my locker with the towel still pressed to my face. There were only a few people loitering in the hallway and they all stared at me. I grabbed my book, and noticed a certain blonde girl at her locker. I walked up to her.

"Hi Lil. Can I talk to you?" I offered, not knowing how she would talk to me, since I blew her off last time she tried to talk to me for obvious reasons. She didn't turn to look at me but was interested in something in her locker.

"I guess, but you haven't talked to me in over a month. I am wondering what is the occasion that brings you to actually speak to me?" She replied still not looking at me.

"Yeah I know it has been a while. Sorry" I offered, half heartily.

"Whatever. But don't call me a slut if you don't mind. Since you don't speak to me you have no idea who I am sleeping with, or not sleeping with." She teased. The smile that she gave me when she turned to look at me confirmed that she was teasing me for that idiotic comment I made a month or so ago. She noticed the towel and glanced at it curiously but brushed it off and continued.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as she tucked a piece of damp hair behind her hair, reminding me of the times she would visit me after she would go swimming.

"Ryan RIley." I flatly stated, and she again smiled.

"Yeah what about him."

" Just I wanted to tell you to be careful around him."

"Thanks, but I have known him forever. Which means I know he can be a complete and total sex fiend, and a jerk of course. I can take care of myself." She commented, and I felt better for some reason.

"Can you like remove the towel please. I feel really weird talking to you with half your face covered." She continued.

"Fine, but I am warning you its pretty gross under there." I explained and removed the now blood soaked towel. She flinched slightly at the sight.

"I don't understand hockey. But seriously don't worry about me and Riley that will never happen. I am kind of confused as to why you are worried though, and come to think of it its odd your even talking to me. Do you have a fever or a concussion or something?" She said smiling.

"No. I just have a messed up face, not that it wasn't messed up before though."

"Yeah it is pretty bad, now. What happened?" She inquired.

"Nothing you know just hockey stuff." I shrugged.

"Right hockey stuff." She looked at me curiously.

"I should go." I said and placed my towel back on my eye.

"Oh okay. Hold on." Lily said and pulled out a small purple towel from her locker and handed it to me. " I think you need a new one, your old one is rather bloody." She finished.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." I said and she nodded and turned back to her locker and I headed back to the dorms with Lily's towel pressed to my face.

Please Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

Charlie's POV:

After a long but not dull practice, and some make out time with Abby I returned to the room that I shared with Banks. He was sprawled out on his bed with his face on the pillow, but when he heard me come in he sat up to greet me. He had a strange and foreign purple towel pressed to the side of his face where he had gotten punched. It was probably disgusting under there, and it was no shock that the guy hadn't gone to get stitches or anything he was crazy when it came to injuries and hockey, and always had been.

"How was the rest of practice?" He inquired, as usual his mind always on hockey.

"Good, it only went on like for five more minutes. We told Coach you were sick and of course he bought it because Adam Banks would never skip out on a practice without a good reason." I shrugged.

"Thanks I appreciate it." He responded, and was actually smiling. It would seem that his mood had improved since practice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it is just a scratch." He said making an obvious understatement.

"Sure it is. A very gross scratch. Courtney will love the fact that you got your face all fucked up for the Winter Dance." I joked.

"Damn. I completely forgot about that. She will Just have to deal with my hideousness." He shrugged, looking slightly concerned.

Before I could inquire about the reasons behind Banksie's actions there was a knock at the door. Before either of us could get up to answer the door Connie and Julie entered followed closely behind by Guy and Jesse.

"Adam Banks, are you crazy? We have the playoffs starting next week you could have really hurt yourself, and where would that leave us? We need you?" Connie lectured Banks scowling. I was usually on the the receiving end of Connie's lectures and they were not fun. It was a real credit to Guy that he could deal with them, that just made it clear to everyone that they were perfect for each other.

"Jeez Connie calm down. Riley Jr. is an ass and we all have wanted to hit him on multiple occasions." Guy shrugged.

"True. But it was still stupid Adam." Connie continued. She walked over to him took away the purple towel and started fussing over his very bloody and puffy face. She then went to the bathroom and brought back some paper towels.

"Cake eater you should have had Fulton or Portman beat him up for you. Your not exactly the fighting type. No offense." Jesse stated.

"Yeah I know." Banks replied even though Connie was practically on top of him in order to press a towel to his face.

"So what was the reason behind your whole meltdown, everyone is dying to know." Julie asked giving Banks a strange look.

"There wasn't really any reason." Adam responded quietly.

"It must be because Cake eater here has finally lost his mind. We all knew it was going to happen one day." I joked.

"Sure there wasn't. Banks you probably need stitches on this. It figures that Ryan Riley would wear a huge, ugly ring." Connie offered.

"No I am fine."

"You are so stubborn. But its your face." Connie replied and gave me the paper towels and went over to Guy and sat in his lap.

"I am really hungry. Can we go eat?" Jesse said, and everyone agreed and we all headed to the dining room. On the way there Connie fell back to talk to Banks about something personal apparently. Guy and Jessie were walking ahead chatting about what else hockey.

"So Banks I heard an interesting rumor, about you." Connie said quietly.

"What about?" He replied not looking to concerned.

"I just heard that you and Lily were flirting at her locker. The rest of it was true though it was about your face." She explained.

"I hate this school sometimes." Banks said to me.

"I feel you man. Some things though are able to stay out of the everyday gossip though." I stated and glanced at Julie who glared back at me, and mouthed shut up.

" Well everyone knows about you and Adam's cousin. You guys could find some place private to make out every once and a while, it is rather disgusting." She said smirking at me.

"Julie come on. I didn't need to hear that." Banks said.

"Sorry Banksie. So are you and Lily like on the path to reconciliation." Julie stated changing the subject.

"No." He answered, obviously not comfortable with the conversation.

"Good. You have an awesome girlfriend thanks to me." Connie added.

"Right thanks for that." The formerly happy Banksie said as we were entering the Dining Hall, and he had to endure the glances of half the school.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I know I am an awful, awful updater and don't deserve them but thanks anyway.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Bank's POV:

The Winter Dance was as expected pretty boring. It was especially boring because I wasn't the biggest fan of dancing. The best part of these whole events was always the after parties, which the Ducks and I were planning on attending as soon as our dates where satisfied enough to leave. The gym was decorated in the over enthusiastic style that was favored amongst the dance committee. There was crepe paper, and sparkly lights everywhere. As well as being the traditional fake snow flakes being blown around by fans in the thankfully very heated gym. The committee seemed to think that we needed to be reminded it was winter when it was about ten degrees outside.

I was sitting at a table with Courtney and a bunch of random people. She looked as pretty as ever wearing a shortish dark red dress with criss cross things across her chest. Her hair was tied back in some kind of twist. She had taken my whole messed up face thing in stride. She said that its only important to look good for the pictures that the parents take and since her parents live in another state it did not matter. Then she smiled and commented that she didn't care about appearances anyway and that was the end of it, except it still looked pretty nasty. Connie and Julie had attempted to make me wear make up to cover some of it up, but that was something I definitively refused." I am kind of surprised you don't dance, Adam." Courtney commented.

"Well I will slow dance. I look like an idiot when I dance to any song that isn't slow, and you don't need to see that. You defiantly don't need to see it at this stage of our relationship. Why would you be surprised?" I responded and placed my arm around her shoulder and she responded by sliding closer to me.

"I don't know. I just thought you would. Maybe since you're an athlete, I thought you would be good at it so hence you should dance." She stated as she placed her head on my shoulder

"No I am defiantly not a good dancer." I explained. "Are you tired?" I continued noting how she was about to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"Yep. School is killing me, but I can't wait to unwind later. We are going out after this right."

"Sure if you want to."

"I defiantly want to. I never see you, and I want to spend more time with you before the playoffs start and your never around." She said smiling.

"Then we will have to go to a party, or we could go somewhere more private." I suggested.

"Maybe, but let's see how things go tonight first." She said as she kissed me softly on the lips.

"I should go talk to my friends since I haven't seen them all night. But save the next slow song for me." She stated, and I nodded in response as she stood up and straightened her dress. I watched her walk off to the table where her friends were sitting and then quickly turned my attention away. My eyes were drawn to to the large group of people dancing. I noticed Lily dancing with her date looking like she was having a great time with her date. I kept watching her even though I meant to rejoin some of the Ducks who were gathered at table close by.

" Hi, my favorite cousin." Abby said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey. Where is Conway?" I asked.

"Oh he needed some Duck time, apparently. I am surprised you aren't having some Duck time too. And where is your date?"

"I was about to go over there. And Courtney went to visit her friends."

"That seems to be what everyone is doing, right now. So why are you still sitting here?" She asked.

"No reason." I lied but Abby glanced around and upon seeing Lily she smiled mischievously.

"Sure. You should go talk to her and stop staring." She offered and I shook my head and turned to look around the gym.

"Alright. But she is coming over here." Abby stated calmly. I randomly found myself straightening my tie, I stopped when I noticed that Abby gave me a I told you so look. All of this took place as Lily moved closer and closer.

"Hey Abby, Adam." Lily said as she awkwardly shifted from one leg to the other.

"Hey Lil." Abby said as Lily was standing by the table. They had become relatively good friends since they had met at my party at the end of the summer. Abby being a good cousin, and understanding the situation through Charlie had managed to not let the two of us cross paths too often.

"You look amazing, and I would love to talk but I should probably go find Charlie before he gets into any trouble. I'll see you later." Abby said and rushed off.

"Wow what was that about?" Lily asked as she rain her fingers through her hair. Her hair was down with big curls, and for some reason I remembered how soft her hair was. Her cheeks were also slightly flushed from dancing, making her look even more irresistible.

"I have no idea. Do you want to sit down?" I offered.

"Oh no. Thanks though. I was about to leave." She explained and nervously played with a strap on her dress.

"Your leaving. It's only ten." I said as I glanced at my watch.

"Yeah. I have a huge math test Monday, and you know I am hopeless at all things math and science. So I really need to study, and can't have any fun." She explained.

"How could I forget? You used to make me do all the math for our Physics labs." I replied as I recalled our brief time together as lab partners.

"Sorry about that. But we always got good grades, thanks to your superior Math skills. Ah I really have to go." She said and turned to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the dorms? You know it is very dangerous out in the parking lot." I stupidly offered without really thinking about what I was doing. I just wanted to keep talking to her.

"I would like that, but you don't have to. I can brave the parking lot." She smiled.

"No I don't think you can. Look at your skinny little arms, you are such an easy target. Not to mention your dress and jewelry, who wouldn't want to rob you. I think I need to walk you back." I teased.

"Alright fine. Let's go." She said and walked towards the door quickly, and I followed her into the freezing cold Minnesota night. Neither one of us had a coat, so we walked quickly. She was all of a sudden very quiet.

"Are you mad at me, because I said you had skinny arms." I said trying to break up the silence.

"What, no. I was just thinking about..." She replied and stopped walking.

"What's up?" I asked and also I stopped walking.

"Well. I kind of have been meaning to say something to you for a while now. It's just been hard because you know you weren't talking to me, and then you started dating Courtney. I mean you are still dating her." She rambled and shook her head. She then started to bounce up and down and commented that it was cold. I simply stared at her in anticipation of her saying what she intended to say.

"Anyway I am kind of totally in love with you. I have been you know since like the summer, or before that. You've been driving me insane. I mean I have been studying like crazy to try to forget about you. I'm sorry I had to say it before I lose my mind entirely." She finished and let out a deep breathe. She then started to bounce around again, and play with her hair. She was also staring at me waiting for me to respond.

"I really don't know what to say. I thought you... I mean you said we were done over the summer." I reasoned.

"Right, yeah I know I did. I lied, pretty much everything I said was a lie. I was still mad at you from last year. I don't know what is wrong with me." She finished.

"Oh." I said not knowing what to do or say.

"Okay. I am cold I am going to run back to the dorms." Lily answered after a few seconds of silence, and taking that silence as a negative response. She started to quickly walk across the parking lot.

"Wait." I yelled after her, and ran to catch up. She turned and glanced at me curiously, and again began to twirl her hair nervously.

"I don't really... I still have..." I rambled having no idea what I wanted to say, as she stepped closer to me.

"Yeah I think I feel the same way, but I..." I admitted, and finally gave up on explaining the problems of the situation that were swirling around in my head, and kissed her something I had wanted to do for a while. She eventually pulled away, and looked at me.

"Your face looks better. It is defiantly cleaner and not so bloody." She noted and traced her finger around my eye.

"Thanks. I forget it's there actually." I said again getting distracted by the thoughts that were racing through my head. "I have to get back to..."

" Courtney. Right, um yeah. I better go home, and you know study." She said looking upset and she started walking away again.

" Lil, Can we talk later. I really have to go. but I don't want this to be it." I yelled after her.

"Yes. Can you come by my house later tonight? My Dad and Step Mom are away. So it will be more private then the dorms." She offered.

"Sounds good. I have to go to a party though so I don't know when I will make it." I explained.

"I can wait. I'll see you later" She stated.

"See you." I responded and I watched her rush back into the dorms to avoid the cold. When she had made it through the glass doors, I turned and headed back to the gym.

Please Review.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Bank's POV:

The rest of the night was becoming extremely difficult for me, as things with Lily had progressed too rapidly for me to comprehend what to do or how to proceed with her or Courtney. I loved Lily and a few months ago would jump at the chance to get back together with her, but now I had a great girlfriend and it made things hard. These thoughts kept me occupied for the rest of the dance. Luckily I was usually quiet, and the Ducks rowdiness always drowned out my quietness. Courtney was also pre-occupied with socializing with her friends so we did not talk much.

The benefit of the party after was the addition of beer to the mix. And after about 11:30 I had already drank too much.

"Banksie, are you actually drinking?" Connie asked as Connie, Courtney and I stood together in a corner of the packed living room of someone in one of someone's classes.

"Yes, obviously." I answered showing her the beer in my red plastic cup.

"I'm glad he is. He has been kind of tense for a few hours now." Courtney explained and massaged my shoulders briefly.

"Oh that is normal. Banksie is tense all the time. Hockey causes a lot of stress. I thought by setting you two up you could relieve each others stress." Connie stated smirking.

"Sure Connie whatever you say. But thanks I guess you are a good matchmaker. You did find your own match at what ten." I said.

"Not even close I found my match at five, Guy and I knew each other way before you joined the good side Cake Eater. And I appreciate the complement" Connie teased. "Maybe I should set people up more often since it seems I have a gift." She finished.

"As much as I, we appreciate your help, matchmaking should be left to the professionals. Didn't you every read Emma?" Courtney asked Connie.

"No. If it hasn't been assigned in class I probably haven't read it. They give us way too much work here I am way too busy."

"That is very true. Well you've seen Clueless right? It is basically the same thing. If you can even compare a work of classic literature and to a comedy film" Courtney offered.

"I love Clueless." Connie added happily, and the two began to discuss the movie. I separated myself from their girl talk and walked over to Charlie and Julie who were talking a few feet away,

"Hey guys. What's up?" I inquired.

"Not much Banksie. We are just discussing strategy for the game on Monday." Charlie explained, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"He is obsessed. Not that that is a totally bad thing, we will definitely be prepared."

"Right but you don't have to live with the guy. It is 24/7 strategy. It's not as bad as living with my Dad though, but I think other people that weren't used to it would kill you Conway." I contributed.

"I think some people who only see him a few hours a day are already ready to kill him" Julie said smiling.

"Come on Jules. I want to make sure we win these games. We have worked too hard to not be State Champions. You two are the most serious and competitive people on the team. I thought you guys would understand I guess I was wrong." Charlie ranted obviously offended at our teasing.

"Conway you need to calm down. We will be alright, you have prepared us well." I said.

"Why are you so calm? Yesterday you were practicing for like an extra hour and a half. Then you ran for like another hour." Charlie explained.

"Yeah Banksie you are rather calm. Is it the new girlfriend or is there beer in that cup you are holding?" Julie inquired and glanced into the cup I was still holding. "Tsk tsk Banksie." She continued smiling.

"Good I am glad because there would be a serious problem if Adam Banks was calmer then me on the eve of a crucial hockey game." Charlie sighed.

"Where is your girlfriend? Maybe she can help relive your stress, and save us all." Julie asked Charlie.

"Jules don't say things like that. You are talking about my cousin, who is like a little sister to me." I mentioned.

"Sorry."

"She left like an hour ago. Cake eater your Dad is way to strict with curfew Banksie."

" I know. That is one of the many reasons I don't live at home anymore. What time is it anyway?"

"Twelve thirty, since you two won't listen to my strategies I better find some one else that cares. Where is Portman, Jules?"

"Why would I know where he is?" She shrugged and gave me an odd glance.

"Oh right. I don't know. I just thought you might know where he is." Charlie

"Why are you two being weird?" I inquired.

"We're not being weird." they both quickly said at the same time, adding to the weirdness between them, and causing Julie to shoot death rays at Charlie.

"Sure, nothing weird is going on here. I think Portman is in the kitchen at least he was half an hour ago." I stated, deciding not to continue to inquire into whatever was between them.

"Thanks Banksie. Try not to drink too much buddy. We need you at a hundred percent on Monday."

"Did he just call me buddy?" I asked Julie when Charlie had disappeared into the crowd on his way to the kitchen.

"I think he did. Maybe the stress has morphed his brain, or something." Julie said laughing.

"Maybe."

"So how are you doing these days Banksie? How is the new girlfriend treating you?" Julie asked, a good sign that all of our past issues were behind us.

"Ah good I guess." I replied shrugging.

"You guess. What is going on? Connie says it's going great, which means Courtney says it is going great."

"It is there is just some stuff. Forget it sure it's going great." I answered.

"You can tell me whatever it is. I am not the same psycho Julie from before. And I promise I won't tell Connie." She said.

"No I can tell your crazy days are behind you. Permanently I hope. It is nothing really things are going great."

"Okay. I believe you." She said but she was smirking and obviously did not believe me.

"Do you want me to ask about whatever you and Charlie are hiding? It has got to be something you two are being too weird." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay I won't ask about your relationship anymore. It probably isn't anything exciting anyway. You're too great of a guy to do anything interesting anyway like cheat on another girl or screw things up because of drugs or something soap operaey and entertaining." Julie commented playfully.

"Thanks a lot Jules."

"No problem. I will shut up now. I should go try to save Portman from Conway." She said and I nodded in agreement. She patted me on the shoulder and disappeared through the crowd as Charlie had done.

I glanced at the time on my cell phone, and decided that I should go to Lily's as soon as possible. Without a doubt she would be upset that I was semi drunk but it was too late now. I could call and tell her I couldn't make it probably the rational and right thing to do since I had a girlfriend, but I wanted to see her. I looked back at Courtney who was still chatting with Connie, and quickly headed for the door before she could notice I was gone. I grabbed my coat from my car that was parked a block away, and despite the frigid cold I started walking towards Lily's house. Luckily she only lived a few blocks away, and the walk would give me a chance to sober up a bit and try to make a decision about what I wanted to do with Lily.

Lily's POV:

Trying to sit around and wait for a guy to leave his date and to come to see me was just as hard as one would imagine it to be. I tried studying but there was no way I could focus on stupid circles and all there angles and whatevers. I could care less about what grade I got on the upcoming test all of a sudden, even though I had been stressing about the test since the teacher had announced it. I also tried watching t.v but nothing seemed interesting. Many of my friends had called me while I was trying to keep busy, complaining about how dull I was for studying and staying home when I could be at one of the fabulous parties getting drunk out of my mind.

Finally at a quarter to one the door bell rung and a freezing Adam Banks was standing at my doorstep.

"Hi. Sorry it's so late but these parties you forget the time sometimes." He offered as he awkwardly adjusted his coat.

"It's okay. I know you had other obligations." I replied.

"Yeah. Can I come in? I am kind of freezing." Adam asked as he shifted from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep warm.

"It's much better in here." He commented.

"Yeah. I didn't see your car. Don't tell me you walked here."

" Okay I won't tell you that I walked here." He shrugged smiling coyly.

"Adam Banks your crazy"

"Yeah well, I am used to the cold thankfully. So Lillian how are you doing tonight?"

"I am okay." I replied casually.

"Just okay. We'll have to change that." He said and I noticed that we were standing about a foot away from each other, and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Your drunk." I noted, tasting the beer on his breath.

"Yeah sorry. I was just..."

"It's alright. It gives me the chance to take advantage of you." I teased and pushed him against the wall and continued to make out with him. It felt good to be so close to him again, and he was an amazing kisser of course but as his hands began to creep from my lower back up the fact that he had a girlfriend, a very nice girlfriend crept into my brain. Selfishly if whatever this was with Adam got out my reputation was at risk.

"Adam we shouldn't" I said as I stepped away from him. He remained leaning against the wall.

"Your probably right. I have a girlfriend." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes you have a girlfriend." I repeated. He immediately stopped rubbing his forehead and stared at me hopefully.

"Fine. To hell with it. I'll just be a slut. I suppose your worth it since I am in love with you. Even though your a complete jerk." I reasoned and attacked him again.

"Wait why would you be a slut? Do you have a girlfriend to?" Adam joked as he briefly pulled away from me.

"Your an idiot." I said laughing.

"I know."

Bank's POV:

The next morning I woke up to a very bright morning in Lily's soft bed with a minor headache. The headaches were just one of the many reasons why I didn't drink. Lily was already out of bed and walking around her room straightening things up.

"Good morning" I said sitting up, and rubbing my head. She turned and smiled at me, the smile was a good omen that things would not turn out as they had last time we slept together.

"Here" She said and threw my boxers at me.

"Uh thanks. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Honestly yes. My Dad is supposed to be home by two and its noon. And he will kill me if he finds you here in my bed." She explained.

"It's noon." I said and pulled on my boxers and grabbed my pants off the floor and took out my cell phone. I had about twenty missed calls, unfortunately my disappearance didn't go unnoticed.

"Damn it" I said and Lily looked at me confused.

"I have missed calls. I kind of disappeared last night. People probably think I'm dead."

"That is not good. But your not dead so it could defiantly be worse." She said smiling, and handing me my sweater.

"Very true. But I should run, so I can't stay and get you in trouble. Do you know where my coat is by the way?"

"I think its downstairs. I will be nice, and drive you to your car. It's like twelve degrees outside." She offered and I consented. My coat was downstairs on the floor where I had dropped it on the way upstairs the night before. It only took a minute to drive me back to my car which was around the corner.

"Thanks Lil." I stated as I unbuckled my seat belt and prepared to get out of the car.

" Adam seriously what are we doing?" Lily asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Yeah me either. Maybe we shouldn't do it again, at least until... If anyone found out..." She started.

"No. I want... I love being with you." I said not really knowing what to say. She smiled slightly and grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me close, and kissed me.

"Me too. You know you should look in a mirror. Your a total mess." She teased as she let me go.

"Thanks. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Now get out of my car." She stated smiling.

"Alright. Can we talk later?" I asked and she nodded. I closed the door and rushed over to my car.

Please Review.


End file.
